Big Sis to The Rescue
by Dreaming Haven
Summary: Kagome receives a call from her father about her sister being sick, and knowing about Kagome's powers hopes she can help. Kagome naturally comes to help, and figures she'll have to fill her sister in on the supernatural. So might as well introduce her little sis to her family. Though Bella isn't the only to find out about family members she didn't know existed.
1. Chapter 1

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 1: The Call

" Okay Dad, I'm on my way," said Kagome.  
"Thanks Hun, I just don't know what else to do," sighed Charlie.  
" Don't worry, I promise I'll be there very soon," Kagome assured him.

So Kagome ended the call and called her mate. She needed to let him know what was going on.  
"Sesshoumaru I need to head out to Forks to check on my Dad and Bella."  
" You will be taking the jet," he stated rather than asked.  
"Yeah, Bella is apparently really sick. Poor Dad has no idea what she caught."  
"Oh, and guess what she got married and didn't even invite me!" Exclaimed Kagome.  
"You have stated that she has almost no self-esteem," Sesshoumaru simply stated.  
"Yeah, she always feels inferior to me and almost anyone," sighed Kagome.  
The pride and love in Sesshoumaru' s voice was noticeable when he said, "Any female with a brain and eyes would feel inferior to you." Which caused Kagome to smile, and wish he was there so she could kiss him. "As for others, that is an issue brought about by her mother, as you know." Kagome frowned at the reminder of that horrible excuse for a mother.

"Why don't you take the boys, I am sure they will enjoy the trip. Plus they can visit with their grandfather, and finally meet their aunt."  
Kagome smiled, "That's a great idea! I'll call them right now to get ready and meet me at the jet in two hours."  
"Love you," said a happy Kagome "And I you," replied Sesshoumaru.


	2. Chapter 2 The Flight

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 2: The Flight

Kagome and her two youngest boys were already on the jet and on their way to Washington. They would land in Port Angeles since they were in a jet and not a large comercial airline. Though they did have to stop in New York to refill.

As the boys played one of their video games as Kagome read over some documents she would have to email back to Sesshoumaru once she arrived. Glancing occasionally at them and thinking about how much they have grown. They didn't grow as fast a human children, but still she missed the days when they were babies. Even though they were over three centuries old they looked to be young teens. Hell, they probably looked too old to be hers now. They were turning out to be exceptional young males.

Sesshoumaru had long ago made sure she got the term men out of her vocabulary when taking about him and their children. They were as he pointed out not men, but demons and holy immortals.

Thinking of her boys made her think about the rest of her family. She was looking forward to seeing her father again. It had been five years since she had filled him in on the whole time travle thing, and June marked two years since her last visit.

It was only right to fill him in since her mom knew from the beginning and always had to cover for her when he called. Not to mention the cancelled visits. So once she got back to this era she filled him in on what her fifteen year old self was doing.

He had taken it suprisingly well and she was able to indroduce all three of her boys and Sesshoumaru to him. Her father dispite his shock was thrilled at being a grandfather.

Now she was thinking of having another. Sesshoumaru was more than willing, he enjoyed a pupped mate. "Yes," she thought to herself, "I'll tell him I want another." Smirking to herself at how fast he would get on it. He had stated that he would gladly take a week off to insure conception.

She knew her mother would be thrilled since she had complained about not having been around for them when they were babies. She was sure her father would feel the same way.

Though right now she needed to worry about seeing what was wrong with her younger sister. She hoped it wouldn't be anything to miraculous to survive from. She would prefer not drawing attention to herself or her family.

Several hours later they were touching down in Port Angeles.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Arrival

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 3: The Arrival

"So mom you rented a car, right?" asked Sousuke "Yes, we need to go get the keys. Then we'll head to the house first to drop off our stuff." Kagome smilled as she continued, "It's a good thing your father had us build that house when we planned the first visit with your grandfather."

Sesshoumaru had insisted that they find a good quiet location near the woods on the outskirts of the town. With a small town like Forks it had been easy. They hired a demonic contractor from Seattle that they knew, and had it up in record time. Specially suited for their needs, and privacy. Which included a proper dojo fit for their demonic and holly abilities, along with some barriers that would help keep the humans, lesser demons, and any bearing ill will from actually crossing the threshold of the home. Natually they could create their own more powerful barriers when there. Only family, and a few loyal subordinates were given access to the property for maitainess reasons.

" Father called before we left to make sure the house was cleaned and properly prepared for our stay." Takeshi stated much like his father would.

They were pleasantly suprised to find that Sesshoumaru had purchased them an Audi Q7 and had it waiting at the airport for them. The salesman was very nice and left his card should there be any questions or concerns.

"It was a nice luxury suv that wasn't overly so. Definitely not the most expensive, which was nice when in a small town like Forks." she thought as she drove to their Forks home.

"Ok, boys take your things to your rooms, clean up and change so we can go talk to your grandfather first." Kagome instructed. "Sure thing mom." Sousuke called as he followed his younger brother up the stairs. Kagome heading to her room to do the same.

Once freshly showered and changed she called her father to see if he was home yet. Her phone only rang twice before her dad's voice greated her. "Hey, I just got in. So is it just you or did you bring the kiddos too? " Charlie asked. "Just Sousuke, and Takeshi. Shippo has a meeting today and tomorrow so he couldn't make it, and Sesshoumaru has a full schedule with these mergers we have going. I'm lucky to be married to the presedent and CEO of Taisho Enterprises. Otherwise I might not have been able to get here so quick." Kagome explained. "That's all right they are busy men after all, or fox demons right?" Charlie then corrected, "Shippo is a fox, and Sesshoumaru is a dog, right!" now with excitement in his voice for remembering accurately. Laughing Kagome answered, "Yes, they are. Good job remembering. So do you want us to swing by your place first, or have me check on Bella first?"  
"Check on Bella first. You might be able to do something Dr. Cullen can't" he replied. "Ok, give me the address." Kagome finished.

Her father gave her directions as well in case it didn't come out on the GPS properly. Since, as he put it, "It's almost as hard as yours is to find unless you know the area as well as I do."

"Come on boys we're leaving." Kagome said as though they were in the same room knowing they would hear and go to the car.


	4. Chapter 4 The Drive

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 4 : The Drive

Kagome was behind the wheel heading to the opposite side of Forks, to the Cullen's. They also live on the outskirts of Forks. Practically in the woods just like Kagome's home.

" Do you think she mated a demon mom?" Sousuke asked "No," Kagome said, "It could explain the house location, but not much else. The question is, if Bella really is that sick why isn't she in the hospital? Why risk the health of the other family members?" Kagome finished. "It doesn't make sense. You'd think they would try to get her to a specialist." Sousuke commented. " Hn." Takeshi agreed.

This caused Kagome to smile at how much he was like his father. She honestly couldn't see any of her in him when it came to his looks. He was like a younger Sesshoumaru clone. The only thing you saw of her was in his personality. He was an extremely affectionate pup when he was younger. Now though he is too old for that, and aspires to be just like his father. He is nearly as lethal as Sesshoumaru, and they couldn't be prouder.

Sousuke at least looked a little bit like her. He didn't have her wavy midnight black hair, but he did have her nose, and sapphire blue eyes. Otherwise he also looked like his father. His personality was probably a combination of hers and his father's. It was a shame he never got to meet him.

It made Kagome all the more thankful for having such a wonderful mate. He loves and raises Sousuke like his own son. He's a great father, and it made her want another pup all the more.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Takeshi made them stop about four miles before they made it to the Cullen's.

"What is it Takeshi?" Sousuke asked "Vampires." Takeshi replied.


	5. Chapter 5 : Suprise Visit

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 5: Suprise Visit

Takeshi continued, "I caught the vampires and shapeshifters scents in town, but it was very light. Now it's only vampire and it's getting stronger."  
"Okay, you two get out here. I want you both to hide your aura and scent." she ordered. " I'll go on a head and check on Bella. If they are vampires they may have turned her. That would explain why dad hasn't been allowed to see her."

"Are you still going to tell her about yourself and us?" Sousuke asked Kagome nodded, "I planned on telling her if I had to heal her. If she's a vampire than I really need to inform her."  
Not all lower supernaturals knew of demon, gods, half-demon, demigods, or holy being such as herself. Most vampires thought themselves to be the ultimate predators, they were always quite shocked to find that was not the case. Truthfully they were just a step above humans. They all started out as humans after all. "If you plan on telling her why are we getting off here?"Sousuke wondered aloud. "How are most vampires we come across?" she questioned. "So kill the ones that flee or capture?" he asked. "I trust your judgment. I'll call you to meet her after I explain our world." she said as she hopped back in the Audi and took off. "Come, I'll race you." said Takeshi as he disappeared into the forest.

As Kagome got out of her parked Q7 she felt six vampires and one very weak human aura that kept fluctuating. She would need to go inside to see what was wrong with her younger sister.

Meanwhile the family inside was freaking out. They couldn't tell who or what was outside. Alice had no vision of a visitor and was trying desperately to see anything. Edward was in the same boat. He couldn't read their mind and had nothing else to go on. They could hear shoes walking up the drive and to the door.

"It's a woman. A small one in heals." said Rose taking everyone by suprise. "What?" Rose looked annoyed, " I know what a woman in heals sounds like."  
"She's right." Alice smiled, " I can't believe I missed that."

The door bell rang, and Esme went to answer it. Rose stayed in her place by Bella on the couch. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper who came downstairs upon hearing the conversation sat on the other couch. Edward set on the arm of the couch beside Bella. Rose seemed to know he was more concerned about the suprise guest so she allowed the closeness.

Esme was quite shocked to see such a beautiful young woman on her doorstep. She was probably the most beautiful human woman she had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm here to see my little sister, Bella." a smilling Kagome officially shocked all the vampires with that one sentence.


	6. Chapter 6 Finding the Problem

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 6: Finding the Problem

"Hello." Esme recovered quickly. "May I come in?" Kagome asked politely. "Oh, well you see Bella is very sick and..."  
Kagome cut her off while stepping around her. "No need to worry, Dad told me. I have a great immune system, it comes from being well traveled." Kagome smilled innocently as she started walking to where she knew Bella was.

Esme walking beside her introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you.."  
"Kagome Taisho" she supplied the female vampire. "Ah, Kagome Taisho. I am Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. Bella's mother-in-law." Esme finished as they entered the living room.

Edward could hear all the thoughts of his siblings as they took in her appearance. She had midnight black hair that fell just below her waist in beautiful waves. Thanks to their vampire eyes they could see natural blue highlights probably only visible in the sun to the human eye. She had big beautiful sapphire blue eyes that seemed to shine. Said eyes were rimmed with long black lashes. She had a staight, "cute nose," thought Jasper. Slightly plump rose colored lips on a heart shaped blemish free face. He could hear Alice excited about the fitted designer blue blouse, navy designer skirt that ended just above the knees and flowed nicely as she walked in navy blue peep toe heals. She was probably only about 5'3'', or 5'4'' with out the heals. Emmett's thoughts focused on her very full breast, and cream colored skin. He'd never cheat on Rose but had one of the dirtiest minds. "I'd love to see her in a string bikini, I bet that ass is just as nice." Edward really didn't want to hear his brother's perverted thoughts about his possible sister-in-law. Luckily Bella's voice seemed to hult Emmett's thoughts about what color her nipples might be.

"Kagome w..what are y...you doing here?" Bella managed to stutter out. Upon seeing Bella Kagome knew she was dying. Though that didn't stop Bella from looking like an anime character with how big her eyes got. "Well, Dad called me all worried about you. He asked me to come take a look at you and see what I could do."  
"Why would he ask you that?" Bella questioned. "Because he knows about my training in medicine." she said simply. Causing the vampires to wonder what sort of training a girl who looked to be around twenty could actually know.

"He also wanted to know why I didn't show up for my little sister's wedding." Kagome raised an eyebrow and gave a look Sesshoumaru was very well known for. "I told him I never got an invitation." said a slightly peeved Kagome.

The guilt rolled off her in waves. Kagome could feel it and smell it. Her nose wasn't anywhere near as good as Sesshoumaru's but the sense was hightened during the mating process.

Kagome knew exactly why she wasn't invited. Bella's low self-esteem made it almost impossible for her to be around Kagome without feeling jealous and inferior to her older sister. It all came down to that horrible excuse for a mother Rene.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you fly all the way from Tokyo." Bella lied. Kagome sighed, Bella was a horrible liar. Muttering about that horrid woman Rene under her breath while Bella continued about not wanting to be an inconvenience.

Edward, his siblings, and Esme all heard Kagome clear as day when she was blaming Rene's horrible parenting on Bella's low self-esteem. It was also clear as day the real reason Bella never mentioned her sister. Jasper was easily reading Bella's insecurities, which Edward of course was also reading. They also picking up on Kagome's pity, love, and understanding for Bella, along with her anger towards Rene. They all shockingly caught the, " I should've had Shippo kill her too, then Bella could've grown up with Dad instead. "

This of course really caused worry about this Kagome girl. Was she some type gang member in Tokyo. Like the Yakuza, or something?

Edward decided to interrupt Bella. " Hi, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm Bella's husband." He said rising. "Let me introduce you to my family. You already met my mother, the blonde next to Bella is my adopted sister Rosalie Hale. Jasper here," he said as he held his hand out towards Jasper, "is her twin." Smilling he continued, "The little brunette next to him is my sister Alice Cullen, and the big guy is Emmett Cullen. "

Kagome gave a small nod of recognition, "It is a pleasure to meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances. Now Bella, let me take a look at you."  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, I'm contagious..." "Stop lying, your horrible at it." She lightly reprimanded. "You are not contagious, and even if you were it wouldn't hurt me."

Stepping right up in front of her she leaned over and put her hands on Bella's shoulders. Using her powers she moved through her system quickly looking for what could be wrong. The whole time telling Bella just to trust her to help, none the wiser to Kagome's probing. Since she wasn't healing yet none noticed since her powers wouldn't show with something so simple yet. There, she felt it. A tiny life slowly starving, and draining more of her mother's life blood to hold on.

Kagome smilled as she said, " Well, there's the problem."  
"What? " Bella got out completely confused. "Don't worry it's an easy fix."


	7. Chapter 7 Easy Fix

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 7: Easy Fix

"Kagome I don't think you can just look at me and know what's wrong." a nervous Bella said. Hoping that her sister couldn't tell she was pregnant. Looking down to make sure the blanket was still over her. Once confirming this she looked back at her sister.

"Bella we need to have a talk. There are a lot of things you need to know, but right now lets make sure to get you and that baby perfectly healthy again." she said calmly manner.

"I'm not preg..." she never finished.  
"Stop lying." Kagome's stern voice left no agument.  
Gasping Bella said, "How?"

Though she wasn't the only one. Edward, Rose, and Esme all said the same. Alice didn't voice it but she was thinking it couldn't have been that obvious. Jasper was beyond curious about how Kagome was so sure of herself. He could tell she believed everything she said, and anyone with eyes could tell when Bella lied.

"Honestly Bella, I am very disappointed in you!" now full on in her mother mode. "Lying to Dad, and me." Turning her eyes on the others she continued, "And you as well keeping secrets like this from her father." Going back to Bella, "Why if Dad hadn't called me you two could have been dead in a couple of days!"

Bella now acting very much like an upset little sister started yelling, "It's not my fault! You don't understand! You can't understand! I couldn't tell Charlie because..." she stopped. Not knowing how to explain something like this without risking their secret. She didn't have to though because Kagome did.

"Why, because the baby is half vampire. He's your dad, your family. You don't lie to your family about something like this."

"How do you know?" Bella practically screamed. "Please, do you honestly think you are the only one that knows about the supernatural community. My family knows all about it, Dad has known for years. Trust me when I say, we know a hell of a lot more than you or your vampire in-laws." Kagome finished.

"What do you mean Charlie knows?" Bella managed to get out.  
"Wait, if Charlie knows why hasn't he said or thought anything about us?" Edward questioned. "He might not know specifically about you. You don't look, or behave like most vampires. It probably threw him off. No red eyes, living as a family, and going to school." Kagome stated.

"You said you knew more than us. How is that even possible?" Jasper questioned.  
"I doubt a human could know more than us?" Rose said with an attitude of superiority.

"Do you honestly believe that vampires and shapeshifters are the only beings out there? The supernatural community goes further back than that. Long before man walked this earth, forget vampires. They didn't even come around till long after humans. They are barely ranked above humans." Kagome threw back with a regal attitude she usually reserved for business, and dealing with other lords.

"What do you mean we're barely ranked above humans?" Emmett cried in outrage.

Kagome smilled and decided to have a little fun. In movements too fast for even the vampires to catch Kagome had gone straight for Emmett. She wrapped her small hand around his upper neck where it meets his jaw, pulling him from his seat and pinned him to the wall. Her arm raised above her head due to his hight.

Emmett's eyes were wide with suprise. He tried grabbing her arm to break her hold only to scream in pain and jerk it back. Kagome then used him to hit the the blonde male, Jasper she believed. Sending both vampires across the room to crash into the wall. "That poor wall." she thought as she saw the damage.

Rose and Edward had gotten in front of Bella the moment they realized what was going on. Esme was walking with her hands held up and out to both side. "Please, we don't want to fight." She said calmly even though her scent and aura spoke of fear, and uncertainty.

Kagome nodded figuring she'd made her point. Now she needed to help Bella. The two vampires she threw were now righting themselves.

"Sorry, I'm not here to fight. I just figured that would be one of the easiest ways to show you that there are a lot of things you don't know yet. I'm not going to hurt you." Kagome assured.

"Tell that to my hand." Emmett said as he raised it show everyone how his right palm was badly burned.  
"Oh, Love what did she do to you?" Rose's voice full of concern.

Emmett and Jasper had now cautiously made their way back towards everyone. Alice jumping up to Jasper and seemed to be looking him over to make sure he wasn't burned as well.

"I can fix your hand." Kagome offered.  
"You understand if I say no thanks, I'm sure." Emmett responded.  
"Oh, stop bring a big baby. I promise I'll just fix your hand, it's got to be hurting you." she said while walking up to him and holding out her hand, "Here, it might also help to see why our dad called me."

She lightly grabbed his hand and said, "Don't freak out." Holding his hand palm side up with her left, she let her right hand glow pink as she slowly lowered it over his. Once the pink light touched his hand his eyes widened once again at the warm feeling flowing through it. It felt like it was only a moment before the glow stopped, and when she pulled away his hand was perfectly healed.

"Wow! That was awesome, and it felt good too!" Rose smacked him upside the head. "Oww, not like that babe. It felt warm, and peaceful." he shrugged.

"It always feels like that when I'm healing." "So your going to heal me like that?"Bella asked.  
"Not quite. You see your baby, she's half vampire and starving. She's draining your life blood to try and hold on, but your human blood is too weak to sustain you both." Kagome paused knowing Bella might freak out. "You need to drink blood Bella."

"That makes a lot of sense." Edward said. "I can't believe we didn't think of that. Do you think you could do that Bella?" he asked with a worried expression on his face. "If it will help the baby than I'll do it." Bella said with confidence.

"Okay, good thing we have that extra blood incase Bella needed transfusions." Edward said as he got up to retrieve the blood.  
"No, I'll give her my blood." Kagome said stopping Edward, and causing the others to turn towards her once more. "The power that flows through my blood will heal her almost instantly. Human blood is to weak and it will take her longer to recover."

Esme offered, "We have everything you need to draw blood upstairs in my husband's office."  
Kagome waved her hand at the offer. "No need for that just take me to your kitchen. Do you have a tumbler or something not see through for Bella to drink out of?"

"Sure just follow me." Esme showed Kagome to the kitchen, and then provided her with a tumbler and straw.

"Do you have a sharp knife I could use?" Kagome asked as she unscrewed the lid of the tumbler.

Esme handed over a carving knife hesitantly, which caused Kagome to smile brightly as she replied. "You might want to hold your breath."

Then slit her wrist open, causing it to gush blood into the tumbler. Kagome looked up to see Esme holding a hand to her mouth with a frightened look on her face. Probably due to how deeply she had cut her wrist. "I'll be fine. I just had to cut it deep if I didn't want to do it repeatedly. I heal very quickly so it needed to be deep enough to fill it in one go."

Kagome looked down as the tumbler was practically filled already, and finished healing her wrist so she didn't over fill it. She then went to wash her wrist and the knife in the sink. She than walked back to the tumbler and put the lid on and slid the straw in as they walked back to Bella.

"Here you go, drink up." Kagome handed it off to Bella.

Bella took her first drink carefully and than pulled away. "Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked. His hand going to rub her back as if she were going to be sick. Rose was running a hand soothingly through her hair also concerned.

With a shocked expression on her face Bella answered honestly, "It's probably the best tasting drink I've ever had." Then went right back to drinking while Kagome started laughing.

"My mate often says that he can taste my power and it is delicious." Kagome said still laughing lightly.

Edward was beyond curious about her and her mate, as were the others. He had so many questions, but wanted Bella better first. As he watch Bella drink he was amazed at how right Kagome had been. She was looking better by the second. Everything about her was looking healthier, her hair, her complexion, her eyes, and most importantly her smell. She no longer smelt like she was dying, wasting away in front of him. He couldn't contain the smile he had growing on his face, and looking around it appeared his family couldn't either.

"Well, look at those auras." Kagome said with a smile as Bella put down her empty tumbler. "Yours was so weak when I got here. I knew you were dying, and I couldnt even feel the baby's. Now I can feel both auras nice and clear, both strong and healthy."

Bella looked up and smiled brightly at what her sister had just said. "Thank you so much Kagome for everything. I can't believe how much better I feel, I feel great. Like I was never sick to begain with."

"I'm glad I could help. From now on you are going to have to drink one tumbler of blood a day. It can be mine since I'll be staying to deliver the baby." "You will?" asked a suprised Bella.  
"Of couse, I've delivered tons of babies. Both natural and cecerian. You'll need a cecerian and of couse I'll monitor the baby's development. Once I see that she is fully developed I'll preform the cecerian. We can't have you waiting for a natural birth."

"But the ultrasound machine doesn't work." Bella said. Edward was starting to explain why it didn't work when Kagome stopped him.  
"I don't need to rely on machines when it comes to ones health. Trust me I've done this several times." Kagome assured them.

"You keep calling the baby a she." Bella pointed out.  
"Opps, did you want it to be a suprise?" "You can tell?" Rose asked.  
"Yes, very easily too. So you better start cordinating dresses, shoes, and hair accessories." Kagome said happily.

Alice gave a squeel and started bouncing around the living room. " Oh, I am going to have so much clothes shopping to do. Not to mention the furniture!" She squeeled again in excitement.

Bella laughed, "Well you just made her day Kagome. She lives to shop."

Edward turned his now curious face towards Kagome. " Well, you said you would explain about the supernatural community, and how you know so much. Your obviously not human." he finished as he had reajusted himself so that he was holding Bella.

"Yes, and it's a long story. So lets settle in." she said as she took a seat on one of the arm chairs.


	8. Chapter 8 Explanations

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 8: Explanations

Once they were all settled and Esme had brought a glass of water for her Kagome stated her story.

"So where should I begain." Kagome pondered aloud.  
"Oh, I want to know how you being Charlie's daughter. Bella said you live in Tokyo. How did that happen?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Seriously, that's what you want to know?" Emmett quesioned Alice. "Yes. I want to know it all starting with how Bella has a sister in Tokyo. A very fashionable, sister." Alice piped in.

"Well, than the beginning I suppose." Kagome smilled, "My mom and her parents were here in the US for a trip of some sort." Kagome said trying to remember the specific reason. "I can't really remember if it was pleasure or business. It's been a really long time since I was told. Anyway Dad and is parents were visiting some family when he met my mother. They were young and fell in love pretty quick. Before my mom knew it she was spending all her free time with him. When it came time to leave they did the exchange of information so they could stay in contact."

"My mom said she wasn't even home for a week when she got his first letter." Kagome laughed, "Ah, kids." shaking her head at the attempted long distance relationship. "Anyway I know she called and wrote to him, sending him some things she thought he would think were cool from back home. She had been home for almost two months when she realized she was pregnant. She was pretty scared and had called and told Dad. My grandparents were very old fashion especially when it came to family honor. She said he offered her to come live here with him, and his parents would help them." She smilled brightly at them and said, "They would have too, Grandpa and Grandma Swan were wonderful people." Kagome waved her hand in dismissal as she said, "Anyway you don't want to know all the long drawn out details about how my grandfather eventually came to a compromise. It's long and far too drama filled. Eventually Dad married Rene, and Mom married Kenji. Each giving me a sibling, one sister and one brother. "

Taking another drink of water Kagome said, "Why don't we get to some of the more important things at the moment."

"Finally!" Shouted Emmett with a loud clap of his hand on the couch arm.

"First off you should know I'm a lot older than I look. In fact I can honestly say I am the oldest one in this room. Hell, my youngest son is older than you."

This caused quite the stir.  
"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.  
"Kagome you can't be older than the Cullens." Bella said. "How is that possible? " questioned Jasper.

Kagome laughed, "You know my grandfather used to tell me the most fantastic stories about demons when I was young. I always thought them to be fake. Boy how wrong I was."

Taking a drink of water she continued, "I grew up on the Higurashi family shrine, my step-father's. He was a wonderful man and also like my mother came from a long line of priest and prietcesses. On my fifteenth birthday my little brother called me over towards the old well house. See he was scared to go in. Apparently our cat had gone in there and thanks to all the stories of the bone eaters well, my brother was terrified. He asked me to get Buyo, I called him a scaredy cat or something, and I went in. I heard scratching coming from inside the well. It had been sealed up and bound with holly sutras, so I started looking for a whole or something Buyo could have gotten through while calling his name. I couldn't find anything but then he was rubbing up against my legs, so I bent to scoop him up. As I stood to take him back to my brother by the door I heard the seal from the well behind me explode, and saw my little brother as he screamed. This disgusting woman with a centipede body grabbed me so fast I didn't have time to react. I dropped Buyo and was pulled into the well. A blue light that engulfed us, and I managed to turn around. She kept saying to hand over the jewel. I had no idea what she was talking about, but yelled no as I held my hand out and shot one of her arms off with a pink light. When I landed it was soft and I was surrounded by decaying bodies pieces including Mistress Centipede's arm. I was majorly grossed out. I climbed out and found my self in an open clearing surrounded by woods." Taking another drink before continuing.

"I started looking for the god tree on our property, you know something familiar. When I found it there was this boy pinned to it by an arrow. He had vines growing around him, and looked like he was sleeping. He had this long silver hair and the cutest puppy ears on top of his head. I had to touch them, see if they were reall." Kagome had a fond smile on her face as she relived her youth. The way her whole life changed that day. " He was the first half-demon I had ever seen."

"As I was touching his ears these arrows came shooting the tree around me. The men tied me up and took me to their elderly village priestess. After talking with her for a while she came to believe that I was indeed from the future. We were eating when Mistress Centipede came back. The had just finished feeding on a horse and threw it landing at my feet. She came at me again screaming for the jewel. I tried to lead her back towards the well so the villagers might stand a better chance. Kaeda had said to run to the forest of InuYasha, so I did. Once back at the god tree I tripped over a root, saving my self from her attack. Then the boy from the tree started yelling at me to stop playing and kill it, like I did him. He kept calling me Kikyo. The villagers had caught the demon and were tying her up, but I was just getting pissed at the boy. I went up snd started yelling that my name was Kagome, and whoever Kikyo was she wasn't me. The villagers were freaking out since InuYasha had woken up and during our arguing she escaped. She came at me biting into my side and ripped the jewel from within me, throwing me in the process. As I was getting up she ate the jewel and instantly started growing in size and power. Using her body she trapped me against InuYasha and wrapped around the tree squeezing. Like a snake wrapping around its pray to suficate it. InuYasha said if I released him he could kill her. The villagers where yelling not to do it, but I didn't plan on dying so I gripped the arrow and banished it. With that his power exploded and we were free. It didn't take long before he killed her ripping her to pieces. I got the jewel back, and that was just the beginning to my journey." Kagome finished.

"That's impossible, time travle. I mean..." not knowing how to continue Bella stopped.  
"You really traveled through time?" Edward asked.  
"Wow, that's amazing." Alice added.  
"Oh, that's the least of what I've done." Kagome replied. "I traveled around feudal Japan, made friends, and battled evils that you couldn't imagine." "What are you?" Edward asked. All of this just seemed too fantastic to be real, but once upon a time he didn't think vampires were real.

"I'm an immortal priestess. I traveled back and forth for a little while, but eventually stayed in the past."

Kagome sat up straughter and started to explain, "You need to understand there is an order to things. You have the gods, demons, demigods, half-demons, and holy beings. The gods don't really come to this plain or realm anymore. They choose to stay amongst themselves. The rest of us follow and live under the monarchy. We have a king, queen, royal family, lords and ladies, and a counsel that consists of the oldest of them."

"That's very interesting. How is it living under such rulers?" asked Esme very fasinated with this new information. "Quite nice actually." Kagome laughed. "Our King is quite fearsome, and just as brilliant in politics and business as he is on the battlefield."

"You say that as though you have seen him on the battlefield." Jasper said. He was very curious given his history.  
" I have." She smiled as she thought of how often she had seen her mate fight, and wage war. "You must remember I am over five hundred years old, and been in battles that even the movie industry would have trouble creating."

"So what is the King? You said there are gods, demons, demigods, and half-demons, right?" Bella was beyond curious now. "He is a dog demon, and the most powerful of all. He's over fifteen hundred years old, and still not the oldest of them. He's actually still young by their standards."

"Wait the King is a demon, like from Hell?" Bella was now a little scared. She had never really believed in hell before.  
"No, it's just the easiest english translation. He's a powerful dog spirit that can take a humanoid figure. You still see the differences, but with a charm he passes as human. There was a time when they all walked this earth without such illusions, but as time passed things changed. They still hold their control, but now it goes unnoticed by the humans, and lesser supernaturals, sorry. I don't want to offend anyone, but vampires are kinda small on our list so we let those little Volturi deal with them so long as they don't run into us or interfere. If they do than their life is forfeit."

"I never really believed in Hell before." Bella said relaxing.  
"Oh, Hell is very real. I've seen it more than once, and trust me you don't forget that. One of the biggest battles we had was sealing hell up again." Bella's eyes had gone round with fear.

"So the Volturi know about the other supernaturals, and don't say anything." Esme was taking in everything, and wondered what else they were unaware of. "Yeah, I guess they like pretending their incharge, but it's ok. If they step out of line, they're gone and they know it."

Changing the subject now, as she was really wanting to introduce her kids to her younger sister. "Hey Bella, do you want to meet your nephews?" Causing her head to pop up at the question.  
"Sure, how many do I have?" she asked Kagome. "Three. Shippo is back home working, he's the oldest. He's a fox demon I adopted him when I was fifteen. Sousuke is my second and he is here with me. He looks like he is only about fourteen, but he'll be turning three hundred and forty three in December. He was from my human fiancé, but is very much an immortal holy being like me. Takeshi is my youngest son at three hundred and forty years. He's a dog demon like my mate, and also came with me." Kagome's smile never falling as she talked about her boys.

"Wow!" She said as their ages hit her. Not to mention, they weren't even human. Well, maybe the second one, Sousuke.  
"So are they with Charlie?" she figured since he knew they were probably with him.  
"No, they're about a mile in the woods from here." as she sent her aura out to them, calling them.

"Why are they out there? Why not bring them with you?" Esme wanted to know.  
"We knew there were vampires here, they got out about four miles back. You know incase any tried to flee." Kagome answered.

Emmett said, "You had your kids out there to kill us if we ran from you?"  
"In my defense you aren't like most vampires we have come in contact with."  
"No, we certainly are not. So why don't you bring your boys in?" Esme offered.

Kagome walked to the door she knew they were already waiting at.


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting the Boys

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 9: Meeting the Boys

Kagome was now standing infront of Bella and her family with both her boys at her sides. They seemed really shocked and they hadn't even seen Takeshi's real appearance. Probably due to the fact that even though she should be twenty-three, she looks twenty at the oldest. They probably look more like brothers than sons.

"Bella this is Sousuke," who went to shack her hand with a friendly smile on his face. "and this is Takeshi." Takeshi gave a small nod, and upon receiving an elbow in the side by his brother went to shack her hand.

"I apologize, Japanese do not normally shack hands." he explained.  
"That's alright, I don't know Japanese customs so I'd be in the same boat if the roles were reversed."

"Takeshi take off your charm so they can see the real you." Kagome instructed.

Takeshi removed a ring from his finger, and the illusion vanished. Bella gasped at the difference. He still looked about twelve or thirteen, but he didn't look like Kagome at all now. Where black hair had been now set silvery white hair that shined so much it practically glowed all the way down to mid back. He had pointed ears, like an elf, magenta lines on both sides of his ivory face. The magenta on his eyeslids while catching couldn't take away from the golden eye color. He aslo had a moon tattoo on his forehead. He was breath taking.

"Are those tattoos?" asked Emmett. "No, they are a sign of my noble birthright." Takeshi informed him

"Are those fangs?" Bella's eyes widened as she saw him smirk, showing off one of his very sharp fangs.  
"I have claws as well." he said as he raised his clawed hand up for her to see better. Causing not only Bella but the other focus on said claws. Natually the vampires took in the details of them much better than Bella could.

"Noble?" Kagome hadn't said anything about being married to a noble. Though if Alice was impressed with her clothes than they had to be expensive.  
"Yes, I am heir to my father, and will rule one day." He said knowing his mother had not filled them in on everything.

Alice bounced up from her place. "Wait, he's going to rule one day? He's going to rule as king, right. You didn't say you were royalty. " she exclaimed.

Edward caught on, "You said your son was a dog demon. Didn't you say that's what the king was, a dog demon?"

Laughing Sousuke decided to answer, "Yes, I guess mom didn't tell who the royal family was?"

Now Edward had gone back to starring curiously at him. "So what do you look like without your charm?" Edward asked.

"Oh, he's not wearing a charm. I know he doesn't look that much like me. I mean he doesn't have my hair obviously, I'm not blonde. That he got from his father, but he does have my eyes, and my nose." Kagome pouted prettily "I know Takeshi looks exactly like my mate, and Sousuke looks almost exactly like his dad. Maybe the next one will look more like me."

"It's not that, it's that he looks..." he didn't know if he should say anything. He could hear Esme thoughts, and the longing. She was a great mother to him and his siblings, and would've loved to have her husband's child. Much like Rose they both longed for something they lost and couldn't get back.

"He's almost a dead ringer for Carlisle." Emmett explained.  
"Carlisle?" Both Kagome's eyebrows rising in suprise.  
"Yeah, the head of our coven, Carlisle Cullen." Emmett explained.

Kagome's expression changed from suprise to happiness. "Wow, I always hoped he would be ok. It's nice to know he is doing well."

Now the Cullens and Bella were even more shocked. Sure they had looked at Sousuke when he first came in, but thought if Carlisle had ever had a child they would have heard about it by now.

"How did we not know Carlisle had a kid!" Emmett shouted. Turning to Esme and Edward, the two who knew him the best. "Did you guys know?"  
"No!" The word left Edward, while Esme shook her head.

"That would be kind of hard to know since not even Carlisle knew. He disappeared before I got to tell him I was pregnant, about three weeks before our wedding."

"Well, that explains why we didn't know." Esme let out a breath she didn't need. "Did you know what happened to him?" She asked Kagome.

Nodding once, "I had to go to France to help my son Shippo and his sensei, when these tiger demons got it in their head to start attacking their school. Shippo was only one hundred and ninety-one ears old at the time. He was one of the oldest and best students, but the tigers demons were stronger and vicious. They had already killed ten kits, I mean fox children. Not even a hundred years under them, and butchered in seconds." Kagome still got sad and angry about that. "Shippo and his sensei managed to stop them, and protect the rest, but they needed help. I told Carlisle not to worry and I would be back soon." A sadistic smirk graced her face as she spoke the rest. "I made sure to wipe out everyone that attacked them, slowly."

"Shippo actually pointed out I was pregnant, he could smell the baby already. I returned back to find out they had entered a vampire nest, and Carlisle hadn't come back." Turning another very scary smile towards them, "I was angry and sad, and you never make me either of those if you want to live. I burned every single one of them as excruciatingly slow as possible while the others watched trapped until it was their turn."

If that smirk had scared them, this smile terrified them. She had to be powerful to trap a whole nest or coven and kill them as slowly as she said. She didn't fear them escaping or killing her and her baby. She knew she was the superior being and used it to get vengeance as she saw fit. They definitely didn't ever want to piss her off.

"I of course had to take care of everything, canceling the wedding, making sure the house and everything was closed and sold. I tried tracking him to see if there was any hope for him. I mean if anyone could have retained his humanity it would have been Carlisle. Though I always seemed to be too far out of reach, and with being pregnant I couldn't continue. I had to protect myself and Sousuke, so I went back to Japan. "

"You seemed pretty good at protecting yourself against a whole coven of vampires, what could you possibly fear? Alices asked in wonder.

"Demons, a lot of demons believe that they can forcibly take a mate. I would get more tired being pregnant, and demons are much stonger than vampires. At least the ones I was worried about. I can't tell you how many times I have been kidnapped for that purpose over the years." Kagome sighed at countless times that had happened to her.

"Males always want a powerful female to give them stronger heirs, and most female alpha demons will only take a male that can make her submit. A male who can beat her in a fight, and I mean an all out blood, bruises, and she isn't going to give in until she can't move."

"That's horrible, I can't believe that you had to go through that." Esme now really horrified at the thought of this woman having to worry about things like that.

"Yes, what scared me more was that most males would have instantly killed Sousuke while in my womb, not wanting another males child. Some may have waited and killed him at birth. I couldn't risk it, especially since there are more than a few witches and dark mikos that would aid in braking down my defenses for the right price."

"So witches are real too?" Alice asked.  
"Yes."  
"What are dark mikos?" Rose asked.  
"Miko is the Japanese word for priestess, dark, evil priestess." she explained.

"Anyway since I had planned on mating Carlisle on our honeymoon, due to the fact we wouldn't be able to leave each others presence for four weeks while the connection formed, I was left unmated and vulnerable. I went to Sesshoumaru who was an allie of mine at the time. He took me into his home and I had Sousuke there. We grew close and he cared a great deal about Sousuke. He was also the one who recommended the school for Shippo before to help with his fox demon magic. When Sousuke was two we mated and Takeshi was conceived."

"It was very shocking that I was carrying a full demon inu pup. It was reasoned that due to my power I was strong enough, where as most humans would only be able to handle a half-demon. That is, if they even survived the delivery."

"Well I'm glad he didn't need to beat you up before he mated you." Bella said thankfully.

This comment caused the two boys to start laughing, "Well, according to the others," Sousuke laughed harder, "Mom and Dad had tried to kill each other several times."

"It wasn't ...wasn't that many times! Besides it was before we really knew each other." she tried to defend.

"You tried to kill each other?" Edward asked the question before Bella could. "It was when I first started time traveling, he wouldn't admit it at the time, but I intrigued him. Or rather he was intrigued by me when he couldn't kill me. Sesshoumaru was known as the Killing Perfection, the Aristocratic Assassin, his name means the destruction of life. You aren't supposed to survive an encounter with him, I did." she shrugged, as if that was all there was to it.

"Anyway he saved me a couple of time after. One time was actually while this creep drugged me, and planed on making me his bride. I was scared and unable to move at an alter with this guy climbing on top of me." she gave an involuntary shiver at the memory. "Then there was a sword through him and he was thrown off as Sesshoumaru pulled his sword back. Concidering he never involved himself with the problems of those that weren't his to care for, it was a lot."

There was so much that Cullens had learned today. If they weren't vampires Edward was sure he would have a headache by now with all the thoughts running through his head. Alice was excited as always due to the new additions. She was practically jumping at the thought of a new brother. Emmett was mostly wondering how strong they were, if they didn't concider vampires as real threats. Rose was glad they helped Bella, and the baby. She was also wishing she could have her own, like the sisters. Jasper was very intrigued by their mention of battle. Not to mention their calm, relaxed, and happy emotions were a great relief to him since the family had been so tense due to Bella's decline in health. Esme was slightly jealous that Kagome had a son with Carlisle, but mostly saddened that Carlisle never knew and missed out on raising him. She was also glad that Carlisle would finally get to meet his son. She was a wonderful woman who dispite wishing she could have given him a child was glad he would have this chance. It also helped that Kagome had a mate, and wouldn't be looking to get back with Carlisle.

This had certainly been an interesting day. He was finally brought out of his thoughts as Kagome started to say her farewells.

"Well, I'll be back sometime tomorrow to check on you and give you more blood. Now make sure you get a good nights sleep, it's important when pregnant. If you have any pains or questions, you call me ok." she said as she handed Bella a card with her numbers on them.

"Wouldn't you like to wait for Carlisle." Esme offered. "I could make dinner for you."  
"Thanks, but we have dinner plans with my dad." "You could invite him over here if you'd like." Kagome could tell she wanted her to stay until Carlisle got back, so decided to offer her an invite instead.

"How about you fill in your husband on what has been going on and come to our place this evening. My dad is coming over for dinner and I'm going to fill him in on Bella and you." Turning to Sousuke she said, "Looks like your going to get to meet your biological father."

An angry growl had the others turning to the youngest son. "Don't get like that Takeshi, he is not taking your brother from you or our pack. Sousuke is merely meeting his biological father, so there is no need to threaten anyone."

Kagome turned to look the others and calm their worry. "Inu are very territorial, and protective of their pack. Don't worry he won't hurt you or Carlisle." There was another angry growl, "Oh, you cut that out right now! You know for a fact that I am more than happy with your father and want another pup. Nothing changes, Carlisle was before your father."

Tilting her head towards Esme, "He has a beautiful wife of his own, younger than you. So you behave like a proper pup."

Raising his eyebrow the way his father would, "A proper pup would..." Kagome interrupted before he could finsih. "Yes now lets be on our way." she said happily.

Waving her boys out towards her the car she gave Bella a hug, and Esme the location of her house.

Once on their way, "A proper pup would kill any possible threat they perceived to the pack." Takeshi stated.

"Yes, I knew you were going to say that. No need to frighten them too much."


	10. Chapter 10 Family Dinner

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 10: Family Dinner

The Taicho's had just finished having dinner and were now conversing with Chief Swan, better known as Grandpa Swan. It had been a nice dinner and very happy now that they knew Bella was ok. They had salad, which only Kagome and Sousuke ate, Stake with mashed potatoes and dinner rolls. Charlie took beer with his, while the others had wine. It had taken Charlie a little while to get used to seeing his grandson Takeshi eat his stake warm and raw, but now it didn't even faze him. They were all drinking and talking about everything that had been going on.

"I still can't believe after everything you told me I closed my eyes to Cullens. I mean it was obvious they were to much a like to have been adopted. The skin, and the eyes." shaking his head in disbelief at how oblivious he was.

"It's not really your fault Dad, they don't act like normal vampires. They normally have red eyes and can't be around humans the way they are. They always seem to have this urge to drink, they are not the norm for vampires on the whole. Plus, you reall only know about demons, and mikos. We never really went over vampires except that they were real and had red eyes."

Taking a long drink from his beer he continued, "So Bella is having a baby, huh. I guess I'm going to be a grandfather again. You said it's going faster since Edward is a vampire right? Do you know about how far along she is?"

"She's about four months along right now. I can't say how much longer she'll be pregnant, but I'll know when she's ready." she said confidently.

"Were your pregnancies normal?" just now realizing that he had never asked.  
"Very, I had Sousuke at about thirty-seven weeks, which is full-term. Takeshi was delivered at about twenty-seven weeks, which is a full-term for demon deliveries."

"There is something I haven't told you yet." When her dad just looked at her she continued, "remember I told you about Sousuke's dad, my late fiancé." Charlie nodded.

"Carlisle Cullen is his dad." Kagome had to stop herself from laughing at the expression of shock on his face. Bella definitely got it from him. Mouth opening and closing, which large eyes, and eyebrows to practically to the hair line.

"You and Carlisle...what did he say?" He finally asked.  
"Yeah, a really long time ago. Over three hundred and forty-three years ago, actually." she smiled as she looked over to Sousuke thinking about how his next birthday was three months away. "As for what he said, he still doesn't know. His family made a comment about their looks, and I realized it must be the same Carlisle." Kagome continued to fill him in on what they had talked about and the plan for them to come over soon.

"They should be arriving soon, actually. So you'll get to see Bella, snd her baby bump." Kagome finished her glass placing it on the table going to pour more only to notice and the bottle was empty.

"Sousuke would you bring up another bottle please." raising the empty wine bottle towards him.  
"Mind getting your grandpa another beer along the way?" Charlie asked.  
"I'll get it Grandpa." Takeshi said while grabbing his empty beer bottle, as Sousuke grabbed the wine bottle. Both boys leaving the room.

"I'm glad your here Kagome. I really missed you and the boys." he told his daughter. Kagome smilled and got up from her spot on the couch to sit in her father's lap like she did as a child and hugged him. "I missed you too." Kagome said as he hugged her a little tighter to him.

Once the boys came back with the bottles she got up and returned to her spot. Kagome and her father had always had a great relationship even with the distance so it was great to be here again with her boys and dad.

"The Cullens will be here in moment, I can already smell them." Takeshi informed them.


	11. Chapter 11 Carlisle's Suprise

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 11: Carlisle's Suprise

At the same time as Kagome was sitting down to a family dinner Carlisle Cullen was walking through the door to his house. He had just come back from the hospital and had brought some supplies for an I.V. drip for Bella hoping that would help some. What he found when entering though was not what he had expected.

Carlisle walked to the kitchen where he heard Bella's heart beating to see her having dinner. Not only that, but she looked like her old self, perfectly healthy. She was sitting there eating rosemary chicken, and a small salad. She had a glass of coke next to her plate that she had just put down as well. Edward on one side and Rose on the other both with smiles on their faces watching her happily. Esme was also there by the bar watching.

"Well, this is certainly a welcomed suprise." he said as he walked further into the room. "You look wonderful Bella, does this mean you are no longer feeling ill?"

Bella shook her no while smilling since she had just put a piece of chicken in her mouth. Edward answering for her, "No, she's feeling great now."

"Well this is wonderful news, lets hope this keeps up."  
"It will as long as her sister keeps seeing her." Edward said as he watched Carlisle closely.

"She has a sister. How come I didn't know, and why didn't she come to the wedding?" a now curious Carlisle asked.

"I never mentioned her to anyone." a guilty Bella responded. "She's five years ol...she was born five years before me." Bella corrected herself seeing as Kagome has a lot more years on her than five. "I've always been really jealous of her." Looking to Rose she continued, "She's like an exotic Rose with dark hair. Though she's probably the sweetest person you could meet." Bella took a big breath before admitting to something majorly embarrassing. "I was afraid of Edward meeting her, even if Kagome would never do anything to hurt me. People just meet her and love her." She was now blushing deeply.

Carlisle's eyes were understanding as were Esme's, and Rose's. "How could you even think that I would leave you like that?" Edward softly asked.  
"Well, you left once, and..." Bella stopped for a moment. Leaving Edward feeling horribly quilty about how he had left her before.  
"Well, you saw her." Bella said. "A pretty woman isn't going to change the love or attraction I have for you."

Emmett came walking into the kitchen then, "Pretty, she's hot with a capital H." he said receiving a glare from both Edward and Rose. Which caused Bella to laugh.  
"I still can't believe what a lucky bastard Car..." he was stopped there by a smack to the gut from Rose and Esme's words.

"Carlisle there is a lot we have to discuss. You see Bella's sister isn't exactly human." She glaced at her children and continued, "She came on Cheif Swan's request, since apparently he knows of her powers."

"She has powers? What sort of powers?" Now his interest was really peaked. "Is she a vampire as well?"  
"No she is an immortal priestess." Esme supplied looking for anything that would might pass over her husband's face.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" he wondered aloud. "I know I've heard that term before, but I can't seem to remember where.

That caused them all to look at him. Edward was more than aware of everyone's thoughts, aside from Bella of course. Esme was wonderiing why he didn't remember. While Emmett was wondering how the hell anyone could forget a woman like Kagome. It was Alice who had of course heard everything from her room that made the most sense.

"I think Alice is on to something." He said aloud "We all know not all vampires remember their human lives. Look at her for example. She obviously didn't have the best childhood, the one person that loved her, and she probably loved back, she can't remember." Everyone's attention was on him at this point. Alice and Jasper coming into the room.

"What if we vampires block out what might cause us pain or sorrow. It's already a huge change, and shock. What if we block out things that would make it worse on us, hurt us more."Edward explained.

"That is one explanation, but what has this got to do with Bella's sister?" Carlisle was very curious as to what had happened while he was at work.

"Bella's sister is far older than her, or us." Carlisle's eyes widening slightly at this information. "She time traveled to the past and has lived through the ages." At these words Edward could see Carlisle's thoughts drift to a long forgotten memory of a woman Edward recognized as Kagome with her back to him.

Esme decided to let Edward continue the explanation knowing he would read her thoughts. So Edward plunged on with how Kagome had come over and figured out what was wrong with Bella and the baby. Carlisle was beyond suprised at the simple yet over looked answer. Edward explained about the gods and demons, and again watched as Carlisle seemed to remember more.

Carlisle had visions of a beautiful woman walking around his home, cooking, shopping, and lying in bed sleeping with her back to him. Although it wasn't till Edward said her name was Kagome that he got the first full view of her face, and everything clicked into place. He now remembered everything he felt and knew about Kagome.

"Kagome." He wispered the name so quietly that Bella didn't even hear. As his mind was flooded with long forgotten memories of the woman he had loved more than anything in the world. He was so in love with her, and couldn't stop the feelings from flowing to the front of his mind. "How could he possible have forgotten her." he thought as he remembered the first time he made love to her.

His father was a very religious man, and as his son Carlisle was raised to wait till marriage. Though when Kagome came into his life he couldn't get enough of her. He would bring her flowers almost daily, and told her he loved more than once a day. She was equally as loving with him, and had pretty much moved in with him after only a month. She was an excellent cook, and made practically all his meals from then on. Making love to her was just another way to show their love and they did show it quite often. He didn't see why he needed to wait till marriage, he was going to marry her no matter what. He would never leave her, and couldn't wait to start a family with her.

"Carlisle." Edward called to get his attention.

Edward's voice brought his attention back to his son. "Sorry." he apologized to him knowing Edward had witnessed everything he thought about. He knew he made Edward feel uncomfortable seeing him and Kagome making love. With all the times they were together there were a lot of memories Edward had viewed. He'd obviously just seen far more of his sister-in-law than a man should see.

"I just remembered everything." he continued to explain to the rest of his family. "So, how is she?" Carlisle said calmly, but felt more nervous than he ever remembered being.

"She's good. She has her two youngest boys with her as well. One looks about twelve or thirteen even though he's three hundred and forty. The older one looks about fourteen though he's going to be three hundred and forty-three this December." Edward was easing into telling him. "The thing about Sousuke, that's the oldest of the two." Edward took a breath he didn't need, "He looks just like you."

Carlisle was very glad he didn't need air to live because right now he didn't think he could remember how to. Her oldest son looked like him, three hundred and forty-three years. Had he really left her pregnant, and alone. She obviously got by or she wouldn't be here now. Edward had mentioned a younger son, so she had also found someone. A part of him was jealous at the thought that someone else had Kagome. She had been his, but at the same time he loved Esme greatly. It was probably the fact that all these memories were just reawakened. Now he was dealing with the idea of the love of his life moving on with someone else. Not that he would've wanted her to be alone forever when he just disappeared on her. Though now he desperately wanted to see her and the boy they made together.

"She had dinner plans with Charlie, and had to leave." Edward explained after hearing his thoughts. "She invited us over to her place after we filled you in on everything. She didn't want to shock you when you saw Sousuke."

"Yeah, man that would have been a pretty big shock." Emmett laughed, "He looks like a teenage version of you."

Edward had continued to tell him how Kagome returned and found out what had happened to him. How she had sought vengeance on the vampires, and tried to find him, but had to go back to Japan. By the time he had finished filling Carlisle in on everything he knew so far Bella had finished eating and gotten dressed in something nicer that Alice got her.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked. They were going to go in two vehicles. Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rose in the Volvo. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper went in Carlisle's Mercedes.

Edward thought it was good Carlisle had Jasper to calm him down if needed as he got behind the wheel of his car.

"Was Carlisle alright, Edward?" Bella asked. She had noticed that Carlisle had not been himself, and took a little longer to respond to questions. "Yeah." He thought for moment how, "He just really loved your sister. Not to mention he found out she had his child, a child he really wanted when they were together."

"Come on Eddie, we don't want Carlisle to beat us there let's get moving." Emmett always one to try and lighten the mood.

"Don't worry I'll catch up and beat them." "Yes! I love to race!" Emmett cheered.


	12. Chapter 12 The Meeting

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 12: The Meeting

Kagome and the boys now with filled glasses could hear the cars coming up their long drive. Rising from her seat she pushed a button from the panel on her wall that would allow the gate to open. Seconds later you could hear the cars pulling up the drive, causing Kagome to walk towards the front door.

As the Cullens were coming up the road they saw a large home with a gate."Damn Bella, your sister must be loaded." Emmett said in awe.

"Look the gate is opening, they must have known we were close." Edward commented. Driving through the gate and up to a large turn around driveway to park next to Charlie's cruser. They parked on the left as Charlie had parked on the right, with plenty of room in between the cars. Carlisle had just parked behind them as they were opening their doors. Once all out they looked around the garden, and saw lots of beautiful and colorful flowers. They walked by the cruser up a marble staircase towards these two massive dark wooden doors. Before they could even knock one of the doors opened to reveal Kagome with a glass of wine in one hand.

"Welcome to my Forks home." she said with a smile. Stepping back to allow intrence into the foyer. Once all had stepped inside she offered to take Bella's coat, since only she wore one.

Kagome gave Bella a warm hug, and turned to great the others, "I'm glad you were able to come."

Meanwhile Carlisle had been taken by the sudden different emotions running through him as he saw Kagome for the first time in over three centuries. Was it possible for her to have gotten more beautiful? No, his human eyes were just obviously nowhere near as good as his vampire ones.

Making sure to keep his face in an open and friendly expression, and hide the onslaught of emotions he was dealing with from all, but Jasper and Edward of course, he smiled at her when she focused on him. "It's good to see you again Carlisle." she spoke as she placed her left hand on his right arm and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Causing Carlisle to wish it was appropriate for him to hold her for a while. "Come, my family is waiting in the living room." Kagome invited as she pulled away far to quick for him. That little bit of longing caused both Jasper and Edward to glance his way as they followed Kagome.

Once all were brought to the very spacious living room she went to Carlisle. "Now I know you and your family know my dad, but you weren't home to meet my boys. This is my youngest Takeshi." she said as she gave her son a warning look. Takeshi merely nodded his head as Carlisle said, "It's a pleasure." Though he was very intrigued as he saw Takeshi. He had never seen a demon before, and even the with discription Edward gave he was still taken in by the striking features. He was a very good looking boy, but looked positively lethal.

"And this is Sousuke." She said as she held her left hand towards her son. "It's wonderful to meet you." Carlisle said as he shook his sons hand for the first time. He truly did resemble him, though he had Kagome's eyes which he always loved, and her cute little nose. His smile widened as he said, "You have your mother's eyes."

"Mom has told much about you, and your life before. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Sousuke said honestly and happily. "I would love to get to know you as you are now, and your family. Especially since it seems are families are linked once more." he said with a nod of his head towards Bella and Edward.

Following his line of sight, "Yes, it appears fate has brought our families together."

"Why don't you all make yourself comfortable there is plenty of room." Kagome indicated to the large L shaped gray couch which was directly across from them. There was also another large couch across from it where she had been siting earlier. Then two large recliner chairs, one which her dad currently occupied, next to the couch.

"Would you care for any refreshments? "  
"Thank you, but vampires don't drink or eat anything even wine." Esme kindly explained.

"Oh, I know. I was trying to offer you blood without saying so. Though it would be demon blood, it is far better than human blood." Kagome continued, "We have it bottled much like wine."

"We don't drink human blood, it's why our eyes are this golden color instead of red. We drink animal blood." Carlisle explained.

"Would you like to try demon blood, it's from lesser demons. Animals really, demon bears are often confused for big foot. Just as water demons are confused as monster fish, or the Loch Ness monster." Kagome laughed.

"I don't think it would hurt to try it." Carlisle said as he was always interested in new things. Plus, he could never say no to Kagome. Though he did glance at Charlie when accepting.

"Don't worry Dad has seen Takeshi eat more than a few time." This caused the others to look at the youngest son. "I actually keep it for cooking purposes for Takeshi."

Charlie spoke before any one else. "It was a little weird at first seeing him eat everything raw, but you get used to it." he shrugged.

"I'll just go get everything." Kagome excused herself leaving her wine glass on the glass table next to her spot on the couch.

Once Kagome was out of the room Charlie addressed Carlisle. "So, two Cullens got both my daughters pregnant." Making both Cullen men, and Bella feel uncomfortable, and guilty. "Both lying to me as well." Looking over at Edward, "You are definitely not my favorite son-in-law."

"Charlie!" Bella started. "I was married to him first."  
"He still lied, both of you did. What if I hadn't called Kagome?" he said sternly. "You also should have invited her to the wedding." This caused all of them to stay silent.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Bella said which was also echoed by Edward.

Anything else was cut off as Kagome came back in with a tray of wine glasses, a bottle that you would've thought was wine, and what looked like a bowl full of beef jerky and cheese cubes. She set everything on the main table in front of the Cullens, and started setting everything up. She handed the bowl of snacks to Sousuke to set on the one that held her wine, the chips, nuts, and beer for her father. She'd also brought out a glass of coke for Bella knowing how coke was her favorite drink.

"I am not sure I should stay in the room." Jasper said before she could open the bottle. "I have problems with my control." he admitted.

"Don't worry you might not have noticed, but you can't smell my father. I blocked his scent. Just don't breath until you drink, the demon blood should fill you in a way that human blood can't." Kagome could easily read his aura earlier and knew he would have problems. She was hoping that this might help the young man. He seemed very sad to her, like he was always struggling to fit in.

Kagome filled one glass and than held it to Jasper, "Here sweetie, drink up." She spoke as if he were one of her boys.

Jasper did as told and drank. He thought it was the best thing he had ever had. She was right about it out doing human blood, he drank the glass in one go, but instead of going crazy afterwards he was suprisingly calm. Opening his eyes to see Kagome patiently waiting for him. "So do you feel better?" she asked.

"Much, I don't even feel the burn in my throat." Jasper said suprised.  
"Good, let me get you more." she said as she poured some more, and than filled the others glasses as well.

Kagome than went to sit with her sons as the rest started drinking. All were beyond shocked at the difference they felt. Jasper was now only sipping his glass like you would wine. No chugging, or crazy attack on the others for their glass.

"Thank you. I haven't felt this relaxed since I was human." Jasper said gratefully. "I'm happy I could help. You care for any snacks Bella?"  
"No thank you, are eating beef jerky?"  
"No, did you want some?"  
"I was just suprised you'd be eating something so simple, I mean.." Bella stopped talking. She didn't want to insult Kagome by think she was too good for simple things. She just figured Kagome would have fancy expensive, rich people food.

"It's not jerky, it's actually a dried demon meat. It's a delicacy and actually very delicious." Kagome explained.

"So you eat dried demons as well? Does it bug you, Takeshi, that they do that?" Bella wondered if he felt insulted, or hurt.

"No, demons are cannibals. I prefer to eat demon flesh. I keep the demon blood so that my mom will marinade some of my meals with it." Picking up a piece of the dried meat, "You must remember unlike the Cullens, I have never been human, so I have no human sensibility."

Deciding to change the subject Bella who had been taking in the beautiful house before her dad had started in on Edward and Carlisle now went back to just that. The house had such a elegance to it. It also seemed to house some beautiful art work. There was one large painting hung over the mantel of the fire place. It was a starry night where this large white dog seemed to be high in the sky with what looked like several giant snakes in its mouth. You could see these beautiful trees and valley below. It must have been something from Japan since she couldn't remember ever seeing something like that anywhere she'd ever been.

"That's a beautiful painting Kagome, is it from Japan? " she finally asked.  
"Yes. It was painted some time around fifteen ninety, and given as a gift to Lord Sesshoumaru." "Isn't he your mate?" Bella was sure that was his name.  
"Yes, but not at the time. We didn't mate until sixteen sixty-five, after Sousuke's second birthday."

"Does the painting represent anything in particular, or was it merely a gift?" Edward asked.  
"It is of the night father killed Lord Orochi." Takeshi finally spoke up. "The legendary eight-headed, and eight-tailed snake demon."

"Yes that was a long time ago, but an incredible battle. Lord Orochi finally reverted to his true form, and so Sesshoumaru did as well. It was a last ditch effort, but a mistake. Sesshoumaru killed him almost instantly after taking to the sky." Kagome explained the story of the painting.

"Does he really look like that in his true form?" asked Alice. She was also intrigued by this unknown world, and beings.

"He's much larger now as it has been centuries since that painting was done. His true form will continue to grow as he ages." Kagome smilled as more memories played in her head. "I'll never forget when we first met. We, InuYasha and I had followed Sesshoumaru to the nether world were his fathers skeleton lay. His father had died at close to three thousand years old, and made Sesshoumaru's true form look like a new born pup. He was bigger than any skyscraper today. Nothing humbles you more than realizing you are the size of a flee standing on the armer clad shoulder of your friends dad." Kagome laughed at look on their faces.

"Carlisle, you've been very quiet. Are you alright? I know you must be quite shocked to find out about Sousuke." Kagome said in a concerned voice.

"Your right I think I am still coming to terms with having a son I never got to raise. I had wanted a family with you from the moment I met you. It's hard knowing I lost that." Esme grabbed his hand in an offer of support.

"Not one of us wanted to be turned, for some it was the only way to survive." Carlisle went into explaining first what had happened to him, and then when he met Edward, and so on. Kagome's family listened to their stories. Even Rose shared her tail after realizing earlier in the day that Kagome had nearly been in the same situation repeatedly. Rose just didn't have the supernatural friends that Kagome did to save her.

Kagome had sympathized with her, and even supported her in the killing of the men. Telling her father there are just some times you need to deal with things yourself, especially when they are going to get away with it. Though Kagome could tell even her father was horrified and angered by what happened to her. So he sort of felt they got what they deserved.

"Can I ask you a question, Kagome?" Edward had been dying to ask. Once receiving a nod and smile he pressed on. "Why can't I read any of your thoughts, aside from Charlie?"

Kagome thought that might come up once they mentioned the gifts that seemed to come once they were turned. "The boys and me are capable of putting up barriers, which we pretty much have up at all times. Bella I just placed one on her when she was younger."

"Why would you place one on Bella?" Edward questioned.

Kagome decided to explain why she kept hers up first, than if they still wanted to know about Bella she'd explain. "You see we," she indicated to herself and her boys, "have had to deal with mind reads, and controllers before. Trust me you never want to have someone in control of your body. It's happened twice with me where I was forced to try and kill my friends. I was lucky to have broken it, but not before I hurt someone. Imagine screaming inside your own head to stop, and your body not listening. Telling your friends to run while your crying because you are aiming to kill them. I was blessed with wonderful friends who wouldn't abandon me even then." Kagome had a reminiscent look on her face. I always keep barriers in place now, so do the boys. Sesshoumaru actually insisted on it, since his enemies were so numerous."

"That's horrible, I couldn't imagine something so awful." Esme said with a hand gripping Carlisle's. "It is, but why put one on Bella? She had no idea about you or your world." Edward continued.

Bella was also really curious, but couldn't seem to stop the yawn coming from her mouth. Which caught everyone's attention.

"Bella needs to sleep it's getting late. Besides it's a long story, how about I explain tomorrow when I come over to check on her."

"I think that's a good idea. Sousuke will you be coming as well? I'd love to get to really talk to you, find out about your life." Carlisle asked the boy who resembled him so much.

"Yes, and I would be more than pleased tell you about myself."

Kagome walked them all out and gave Bella a hug and kiss on the cheek. Carlisle and Esme walked up, "Thanks for inviting us, goodnight." Kagome put a hand out to stop him, "It's a lot to take in but it'll be a good thing. You can get to know eachother, so don't worry." She said kissing him on the cheek. Let your wife take care of you." smilling at said woman.

With a final wave she returned to her home and family for the night.

As Edward was driving home her turned to see Bella's head facing him already falling asleep. She had a very exciting, and tiring day. He should've probably left earlier, it was near midnight.

Bella's eyes fluttered open and looked into his saying in a half asleep voice, "Your eyes are green." Then she was out.

This caused Edward to glance in the rear view mirror, and confirm his eyes were a murky green. Looking back at Rose and Emmett confirmed his thoughts. All three looked at each other and took in the change in color. Rose had foggy blue eyes, and Emmett looked like a dark hazel.

"Man, it'd be a lot easier to get by if we looked and felt like this all the time?" Emmett said amazed.  
"Yes, Jasper was right I don't even feel the burn in my throat." Rose spoke up. "I like her, Kagome." Causing the men in the car to openly stare at her.

"What, I can like people, you know." Which had Emmett pulling her close as he laughed.


	13. Chapter 13 Hard Truths

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 13: Hard Truths

Kagome and the boys were already on their way to the Cullen's place to check on Bella. Kagome had already gotten a tumbler of blood ready for her. Sousuke was looking forward to getting to know Carlisle and hopefully build a good relationship with him. Sesshoumaru was his dad, but there wasn't anything wrong with knowing where you come from, and making new friends. Takeshi was of course coming to keep an eye on Carlisle seeing as he was giving off lustful and longing desires for their mother the other night. Vampires may not be able to notice things like that, but they could. Well that Jasper said he could read emotions, but not the others.

Takeshi had pointed out Carlisle's feelings and said he didn't want their mother alone with him. She had told him the emotions had just hit Carlisle all at once. The poor man had told his story the night before and had admitted to not remembering Kagome until that night. She could understand and sympathize with him. She had once loved him dearly, and would always care for him. They did create Sousuke together, but she would never leave Sesshoumaru. She loved Sess so much it hurt to be away from him. She hoped he would get there in a few days.

Once at the house they were let in by Carlisle, who showed them to the living room where Bella was waiting. After she finished her blood Kagome checked her and the baby over.

"Everything looks great Bella, your little girl looks around four and a half months along. Development wise everything seems to be on track. This is probably going to be the fastest pregnancy I've ever delt with." she said with a smile.

She now prepared to tell Bella some hard truths since she knew Edward wanted to know about the barrier she had put on her sister. So taking a breath she ask, "Bella I know Edward wants to know about the barrier, but I don't want to upset you. Would you rather wait till the after the baby?"

"No, I'll be fine Kagome, honestly." Bella didn't like the idea of not knowing why Kagome would protect her mind. There must have been some threat if she did that, but she had no idea what that was.

"I never liked your mother as a child. I know dad thought it was because I wanted him and mom together or something like that, but that wasn't true. I loved Kenji, my step-dad, even called him daddy. As a child I could never understand how it was that I could see the lies people told. I knew who was bad and who was good. My priestess powers see auras, I can see illness, lies, evil, the dead, and so much more. I knew when your mom lied, and I could see her jealousy. She hated me because Charlie had me with someone other than her. She even asked me once if I wanted to go home early since I was probably missing my mom. I remember saying I loved spending time with Daddy and it wasn't my fault she was so jealous. I didn't get to see dad as often because of school, so I wasn't about to give up what time I had because of her. She never wanted a baby, but got pregnant with you hoping I would be jealous. Unfortunately for her I was excited about being a big sister. Even asked mom and Kenji for a baby boy when dad said you were a girl. I wanted one of each." she laughed.

"Anyway as an adult I decided to check up on you when she ran off with you to hurt Charlie. I couldn't do anything as a child, but now that I was back in this era I could. Your mom was never good with finances, and sometimes needed help with food or rent. Even though Dad would always send extra." Shaking her head at the fact Rene could never get by on her own, "I even deposited money in her account when she went on spending sprees forgetting about the bills. I didn't mind as long as you were taken care of." Kagome stopped for a while to think about how to try and says this stuff to a Bella. She absolutely loved her mom, and yet called her dad Charlie. Finally deciding she didn't care, Rene was a selfish person.

"Anyway then she was trying to relive her teens or something. Going clubing, drinking things like that, leaving you with babysitters." Focusing on Bella she felt saddness at Rene's inability to put her daughter first. "I know you had issues with that as a child. I had people talk to some of the girls that would watch you. They said you were always missing your mom and never wanted to go to sleep with out seeing her, but she never came home till hours after you were a sleep. I was pissed she was going out to party and putting you as an after thought. I told one of my employees to start checking on you more. Luckily you had good neighbors, who watched out for you."

"Finally I get this call that she has been blowing through money like crazy, and they didn't see any big charges, but some big withdrawals. Since they couldn't find anything it looked really suspicious. So I asked Shippo to check things out while he was in California on business. He found out that your mom had gotten heavy into drugs."

Kagome desided to inform them of the extra dangers that ment, "The main drug lords are all demons with no regard or respect for humans. They love getting rich off of stupid humans, and of course they use humans for distribution, and smuggling since they're easily disposable. That's why it's so hard to actually stop the drug cartels, the main players are all demons. Your law enforcement can't catch more than the humans that work for them. The local one also didn't like Sess much since he killed his father and brother. You can see the extra dangers in this." Kagome finished.

"Once Shippo figured that out he went straight to your house. Using his fox demon magic he was able to see inside your house. See he could already smell a human man from outside. He didn't know if your mom had a boyfriend or not, or who he could be. So he checked first, and it was a good thing I sent him. He saw your mom passed out in bed, but saw the man going into your room Bella." now focusing on just her. "Shippo was in the room before he could touch you, pulling him from your room and into the hall. Shippo being a demon could smell the lust on him. The bastard tried to lie about what he was doing. Tucking you in, yeah right. You can't lie to a demon, they smell it, hear it, and see it. Plus fox demons know lust and desire the best."

"He pulled him from the hall and went to your mom's. He threw a barrier up so you wouldn't wake up, and then woke your mom. He dropped his illusion, and went demon on them. Holding her lover and telling her where he found him. He again tried to lie until Shippo had him pissing himself, and swearing never to do it again." Kagome huffed, "Yeah, right! Once a preditor always a preditor. Shippo gutted him infront of your mom, and than burned him to ash with his fox fire."

"Then he turned on her. He basically scared the shit out of her. Told her she was going to grow up, and start putting you first. Or he was going to come back and send her to Hell. He also promised he wouldn't be as nice to her as he was to her boyfriend. That he'd make sure it was as painful as possible."

Kagome stopped for a moment as she realized everyone had come into the room. She could see Jasper calming Bella down as all these emotions were flooding her.

Bella wanted to deny that her mom was like that, but she did remember missing her mom all the time. She used to wish her mom didn't have to work so much. That maybe if she was better, prettier, and quieter she would spend more time with her. She was always yelling at her for playing too loud or yelling even when Bella wasn't doing these things. Though now it did make sense, her mom was obviously dealing with hangovers, or coming down off of bad highs. Bella took a breath, and slowly admitted all of this to Kagome.

Edward wrapped her up in his arms and puller her onto his lap. He was horrified, and realized why Kagome hated Rene. Hell, he hated Rene now. He could hear Rose's anger that the woman didn't appreciate the blessing a child was. Rose would do anything to have that chance, and to know how others just throw it away really got to her.

"After Shippo told me what happened I flew out there and waited till Bella went to the store with her mom. She wanted a candy that was too high up, so I got it for her, and placed the barrier just incase Rene didn't clean up her act. I couldn't run the risk of her getting in trouble, and them desiding to use Bella. I also put one of our best guards on her under the orders if she slipped to killer and take Bella to the local law enforcement to contact my dad. I honestly thought of just killing her and taking her to our dad, but I didn't want to hurt Bella, all she wanted was her mother's love. So I chose to wait."

It took a while for Bella to think through the idea that her sister wanted to kill her mom, Bella just didn't think like that. She thought of Rose's story and even though it scared the hell out of her she could understand Rose's anger. She didn't think she could do that even if she was in Rose's situation. Let alone kill a woman for being a bad mother. Kagome obviously delt with things differently. Maybe it was due to being a queen or being mated to a demon. She just wasn't sure, but at least Kagome had stopped to think about it.

Then she thought of something else. "How come you didn't know I was getting married or about the Cullens if you've been watching me all this time?" Bella asked as soon as the question popped in her head.

"I had lightened the guard detail as Rene seemed to improve and moved to Phoenix. When you chose to move back with Dad I wasn't worried. Dad's always been reliable and trustworthy. He's a great dad, why would I worry about your treatment." Shrugging, "Never thought you'd get involved with vampires."

"Kagome would you and your boys like to join Bella for lunch, I made a lasagna?" Esme invited now that it seemed they were through talking.

"That would be great, I'm starving!" she smilled as she followed Esme to the kitchen. Her boys and Bella following close behind.


	14. Chapter 14 Carlisle's Confusion

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 14: Carlisle's Confusion

The last few days had gone very well with Kagome's family. Bella and the baby were doing well. Carlisle and Sousuke had a really good talk and were getting along very well. Kagome herself was getting along very well with everyone, especially Rose. She had seemed kind of cold at first, but had been very open and talkative the last few visits. Kagome was becoming fast friends with her. On top of everything Sesshoumaru had called and said he would be arriving tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see him.

Right now though she was on her way to the hospital to see Carlisle at Esme's request. She had called Kagome and asked her to please see him privately. Apparently she was concerned that Carlisle was feeling guilty over leaving her pregnant and alone. He had loved her and he wasn't the type to leave a loved one. She had been concerned because he wasn't acting like himself, and Edward said he was thinking about Sousuke a lot. Though Edward had also called to fill Kagome in while he was out hunting so Esme wouldn't hear.

Kagome sighed as she thought about that conversation. Edward hadn't filled Esme in on the whole issue. He didn't wanted to hurt her, so he called Kagome to explain why Carlisle had been acting different around Esme.

"You have to understand Kagome he just got all his memories of you back, and with that, the feelings. He remembers loving you more than anything, and has been thinking a lot about you." Edward didn't want to mention all the intimate moments he had witnessed through Carlisle's mind. They were so loud and vivid that he couldn't ignore them like he can most people's thoughts. "He misses you. I'm hoping you can remind him that your relationship ended centuries ago."

"Don't worry Edward, I'll get his head straight. I think he needs to talk this out and realize that he loves Esme now." with that said she had gotten in her car. She couldn't have Carlisle ruining his marriage over a relationship that was never going to happen again.

"Hi, I need to see Dr. Cullen please." Kagome said as she reached the front counter where two nurses were on their computers.

"One moment ma'am while I page him." She picked up the phone to call Dr. Cullen to the front. It only took about a minute before he was greating Kagome.

"Kagome, it's a pleasure to see you." he smilled. "Would you like to talk in my office?" He asked hoping to spend some time with her.

"Yes, I would like that." she followed him. Once there they set on the love seat that set against the wall. He also two chairs that set infront of his desk for the patients, and the one for him behind his desk. Sitting at a slight angle to speak to one another.

"Carlisle I wanted to talk to you about everything and see how you have been dealing with it."

"It has been a little difficult to realize I forgot the love of my life and left her alone and pregnant. I keep thinking if I had only remembered you maybe things could have been different." he said as he grabbed her left hand in his right.

"You know that isn't your fault, right? You didn't choose to turn or forget me. I don't want you looking back and blaming yourself for things turning out the way they did." Kagome wanted to reassure him that no blame rested on him.

"You're the love of my life." he told her.

"I loved you deeply as well. It was difficult to move on, but at least I had Sousuke." Kagome smilled, "He was the best gift you ever gave me. Our love created him, and you will always have a special place in my heart."

Carlisle pulled her on his lap, and just held her for a moment. Kagome hugged him back. " I still want to love you." He kissed her softly on the lips. Thinking of how he missed making love to her.

"Carlisle, I know you haven't had the years I had to move on. The thing is you did move on with out even knowing. You love Esme, I know you do. You wouldn't have married her if you hadn't." Looking him in the eyes she asked, "Could you really break her heart like that? The Carlisle I knew would never cheat on his wife, or chase someone else's."

Kagome could tell he had already seen reason, and felt horrible. So she hugged him tightly, and rubbed his back. "It's ok to be a bit confused, just don't lose sight of what or who is important."

" I'm sorry Kagome your right I would always regret hurting her, and trying to ruin your marriage if I didn't let go of the past." He hugged her a little tighter to himself. "Thank you for this chat, I think it helped just to talk things over with you. We really hadn't had a chance to talk alone."

" Yeah, Esme said the same thing. She was sure if I spoke with you that you would feel much better." She smiled at him.

"She asked you to talk to me?" guilt practically radiating off of him as he realized just how much he had been pulling away from her.

"Yes, she was worried that you felt guilty about leaving me. Edward had told her you were thinking about Sousuke a lot. Then he called me and told me it was more than that.

"Edward would know the best. I'll have to thank him for not telling Esme what I had been really thinking. I also have to appoligize to him, and you once again. I am afraid I have been focusing on our more intimate moments. I have probably made him feel really uncomfortable."

Kagome laughed at this, "You know earlier today his aura was very embarrassed even though he appeared to be completely at ease." Laughing harder, "I guess he got an eye full. He really is just like any human teenager walking in on his dad getting layed." Now causing Carlisle to laugh as well.

Raising her laughing face to his, "Your family really loves you, and just wants you be ok." She said giving one last hug before pulling away and standing up to leave.

"They are great, you know. I'm lucky to have them. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow at the house."

"I'll be there before noon, but Sesshoumaru is coming in tomorrow so I'll be leaving after I check on Bella." reaching for the door handle she said, "See ya later."

Kagome left feeling good about Carlisle's aura. Now she needed to get home and get to cooking that fish dinner she promised Charlie.


	15. Chapter 15 Sesshoumaru's Arrival

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 15: Sesshoumaru's Arrival

Sousuke and Takeshi were holding back laughter at the way their mother was practically bouncing around the house. She was so excited that their dad would be arriving soon that she had gone on a cleaning and cooking spree. She wanted everything perfect for when he got there as though it was the first time she was bringing a boy home. The two couldn't help but find it funny.

She had just finished setting the table and was checking the clock, "It's one o'clock boys your dad should be here soon and than we can have lunch." Pouting she said, "I don't know why I couldn't just go pick him up."

"Probably because you would have jumped eachother and never even made it home." Sousuke laughed.

Kagome turned to glare at her son, but his brother helped him out before his mother could go off on him. "If you had gone than you wouldn't have been able to make such a wonderful lunch for his arrival." Takeshi pointed out.

"That's true. I just miss him so much, mates are not ment to be apart for so long."

They didn't have to wait long before they heard the car and felt Sesshoumaru' s aura. Before long he was walking through the door were his mate jumped up to wrap her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck while giving him a very passionate kiss. Finally parting due to the loud laughter that was coming from their sons.

"I knew she was going to do that. She's been going crazy missing you." Sousuke told his dad smiling. Causing Sesshoumaru to smirk down at his little mate.

"Hello boys. How have you enjoyed your time here?" he asked as Kagome got down and started pulling him to to the dinning room. Leaving his suitcase by the door he let his mate lead him to the table.

"It's been good getting to know everyone."

"Hn." Takeshi nodded

"I understand you met your father as well."

"Yes, he's a very good person, and a local doctor." Sousuke finished.

"He still desires Mom." Takeshi growled out. "Everytime he is near her his lust and desire practically explode."

At this Sesshoumaru stilled bringing Kagome to a halt by the table. "Is this true Koi?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. I already had a talk with him, and he has a wife."

She sighed when all she got was a raised eyebrow, and a piercing stare. "Come on lets eat and I'll explain everything during."

So they spent their lunch filling him in on all that had happened while they had been there. He had informed them as to what had been going on at the office, and that profits had been exceeding expectations. So they were all set to enjoy a nice family vacation. He also told them Shippo might swing by in about a week.

After everyone was finished she asked the boys to put the dishes in the dishwasher as her and Sesshoumaru left the dinning room. They were just were walking down the hall when Kagome told Sesshoumaru she wanted another pup.

"Then I shall see to it that you are pupped as soon as possible." he promised. Lifting her so she was wrapped around him once again as he sealed their mouths together. She was pealing off his suit immediately with a passion that absolutely ignited the Inu she was wrapped arround. They would be lucky if they even made it to their bed room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sousuke and Takeshi were deciding if they should stay or give their parents some time alone.

"From the smell and sound of it Father is taking her in the hall as we speak." Takeshi said, "I guess we could go to the Cullen's, I wouldn't mind playing video games with Emmett."

"Cool, that sounds good to me. Plus, Carlisle is supposed to get home later tonight, and I know Esme loves getting to cook for us like regular people." Sousuke said.

"Oh, hey why don't you bring Dad's luggage in, and I'm going to take a couple of bottles of blood over to their place." Sousuke said.

"It is only proper take a gift when visiting someone. Take six bottles, there should be boxes in the wine cellar to package them." Takeshi then went to get their father's belongings.

Once the boys were ready to go they met in the foyer. Takeshi already had a set of keys in his hand, and looked very excited to take off.

"What are you so excited about? " Sousuke asked. "Breaking in Dad's new Lamborghini." He said smilling and flashing his fangs.

Laughing he said, "Cool, just get your ring incase someone sees you."  
"Sure, but I won't be going slow enough to be seen."

As they were racing towards the Cullen's house Sousuke called to see if it was ok to go over for a while. Emmett was thrilled to get to goof off some more, and said to hurry over. Though he didn't quite realize how fast they were going to reach the house. not even a minute after hanging up they were pulling into the drive.

Emmett being suprised by the speed went to the door only to drool over the white Lamborghini with a black top, and blue striping. Calling, "Rose you have to come see this."

Rose was quickly out the door as well as the others, Bella of course coming at a slower pace. While the boys were getting out of the vehicle, Sousuke bringing the case of blood out as well.

"When did you get this?" Rose asked.

"It's our father's. I couldn't wait to take it out." Takeshi said suprising everyone with his fanged smile. "What to take it for a spin?" he asked holding the keys to Rose. "I don't mind, but I get to ride with."

"Why does Rose get to go first? Emmett whinned.

"Ladies go first." Takeshi said as it was the most logical answer. Ladies should go first.

Alice started bouncing around saying, "Yay, that means I get to go next!" Causing Jasper to smile at his love.

"I brought you some blood from our place." Sousuke said to Esme.

She smiled and thanked him for the gift while walking inside with him. She was so glad that he got along with her. He was a wonderful, and polite young man. They continued to talk as the others took turns speeding around, Bella joining them as she snacked on some strawberries.

"Would you like to drive? They've all had a turn now." Sousuke offered.

She accepted and took the Lamborghini out with Sousuke, while Takeshi went to play video games with Emmett.

By the time Esme had dinner ready Carlisle was walking through the door. They all decided to join Bella, Sousuke, and Takeshi at the table. Esme even brought out a bottle of blood they had brought over. So everyone at the table was enjoying their meal when all but Bella heard a loud roar carried on the wind.

"Damn, I don't know what those wolves are doing, but they have been letting those growling roars out every couple of hours since before Sousuke and Takeshi got here." Emmett exclaimed.

"Hopefully it's nothing to worry about. I don't want to have to deal with them right now. Who knows how they would react to Bella being pregnant." Edward said in a worried tone.  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Carlisle tried calming his worried son.

"It's not the wolves." Takeshi said as he placed his glass down. "It's Father."

"That growling roar is coming from him?" Emmett said in awe.  
"Where is he, is he close?" Bella asked. "Is he upset about something?" asked Jasper.  
"Did you take his car without asking?" Esme questioned. She was pretty positive they did.

"Yes." he said looking at Emmett. "No, he is at home." Takeshi answed Bella. Then turning to Jasper, "He is not mad, it is a growl of conquest and release." He then finished by turning to Esme and saying, "He knows I took the car. I got the keys from his pants pocket, and told him we would be out."

"What do you mean by conquest and release?" Bella asked not getting it.

Sousuke was firmly pressing his lips together in an effort not to laugh knowing his brother was going to be very blunt in his explanation. He wanted to see their reactions, especially Bella's.

"It means he just found his release after fucking our mother for the past two hours again." Takeshi said straight faced. Not even a twitch of his lip, though he found Bella's reaction extremely humorous.

Poor Bella was choking on her coke, while Edward was rubbing her back. Though he was also trying not to laugh. Sousuke just gave in and started laughing.

Emmett asked, "Were you serious or just trying to get a laugh."

"No, he serious." a still laughing Sousuke said. "We decided to give them some alone time."  
Emmett laughed, "I guess you didn't want to be around for that."

"It's not a big deal, Inu's have a very high sex drive. Sex is normal and natural." Sousuke answered.

"Still, it must be a bit ackward." Bella said.

"No, he was taking mom in the hallway when I asked for the keys. He said they were in his pants on the floor." Takeshi's answer startled all of them.

"Wooow! You just walked up to you parents while they were having sex and asked for the keys?" asked Emmett.

"Yes."

"How can you be so calm about it?" Bella asked with her still quite flushed cheeks.

"We are not human. Father as taken her in front of us before. In demon society it is natural to take your mate where ever you wish. Lords especially should hold no fear of claiming their mate in public. Battles especially bring out a demon's lust. After large battles or even small challenges to the death, he would take her infront of his subordinates, and allies. Others often taking their mate or whatever female went willing with them as well." Takeshi explained

"It is why most humans do not fit in. They have these insecurities, shyness, or modesty that hold them back. Grandfather was with a human woman once, she did not belong. These things scared, frightened, and infringed upon her human principles. Grandfather was seen as weak, and pathetic to have such a weak human whore. He was constantly challenged, and eventually died from injuries the night the human birthed his hanyou son, InuYasha. That was long before I was born, almost eight hundred years ago."

"It appears there are still lots of things we don't know about you culture." Carlisle said.


	16. Chapter 16 Carlisle's Warning

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 16: Carlisle's Warning

Kagome was beyond happy, in fact she was practically glowing since Sesshoumaru had arrived. They had pretty much been inseparable since after lunch. The had made love all afternoon, evening, and running into night. When she woke that morning they made love once more, and then again in the bath. It was now noon by the time they had made it down stairs. Kagome had completely skipped dinner, and was more than famished after the workout they had. Sesshoumaru had insisted that they just go to the diner in town so Kagome didn't have to cook.

So that was how they found themselves at the diner having lunch. Well at least she was having lunch, Sesshoumaru was drinking a tea. He had never really needed to eat anything, at least not very often. Even Takeshi only ate somewhat regularly since he was so young, and even than usually it was just to please Kagome.

The waitress remembered Kagome, and came over to talk for a little while. Kagome talked happily with her and introduced her to her husband. Sesshoumaru over the years had really gotten good at playing human. He wasn't as friendly or as kind as Kagome, but he would answer and greet people with actual words now.

"Now we need to go check on Bella." She informed her mate as they got in the Audi. "The boys sent a text saying that they were going over there earlier."

"Yes, I suppose they are enjoying themselves with so many young ones around."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, Emmett, and Alice are really more like kids than adults. Rose is Emmett's wife and she seems to balance out his childish behavior. Jasper is very serious, but there is a fun side to him. Well, you'll get to meet everyone soon enough."

Once they made it to the Cullen's house, Kagome could sense that everyone was there.

Edward was the one who greated them at the door. "I take it you are Sesshoumaru." Offering his had, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sesshoumaru had returned the greating and they were then escorted to the living room. The boys and Emmett were playing games, while everyone else was taking about baby clothes, and names.

All eyes turned towards the couple as they entered. They saw what appeared to be a taller than average Japanese man. He was probably about six feet tall with short black hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing navy slacks with a royal blue button up long sleeve shirt.

"Bella this is your brother-in-law, Sesshoumaru." as Sesshoumaru went to shack her had. "Love why don't you remove your charm." she said more than asked. "They have already seen Takeshi." she says while pointing towards their son who was siting in all his demon glory.

Esme always the friendly hostess spoke, "Yes, please don't feel you need to hide yourself from us. We are after all family."

Sesshoumaru being who he was had already seen where all were seated, and noticed that the woman that had just spoke was siting with the only vampire that could be Sousuke's birth father. Inu are extremely possessive, and territorial, and his instincts were telling him to kill the man that wanted his mate. He knew that would not sit well with his mate though. He'd just have to settle with frightening him instead. It would be fun, he knew just what smiles and smirks showed cased his much darker nature, and he planed on using it. So after he had shook Bella's had he removed his ring.

They had expected him to look like Takeshi and he did, but there were a lot of differences as well. For one he looked Kagome's age, about twenty. It was the other changes that were intimidating. He now stood at just over six foot ten, with a broader frame, and his eyes didn't look anywhere near as soft as Takeshi. His eyes looked harder, and scarier than most had ever seen. His hair was now the same beautiful color as his son's, but his reached his ankles. His claws, and even fangs as he gave a small smirk looked sharper as well. All in all he was very intimidating.

"Holly Shit!" Emmett shouted. "He's like seven feet tall!" Emmett was on his feet and looking up at Sesshoumaru in amazement.

This caused Sesshoumaru to give a rather large smirk which most never saw. "I am just over six foot ten inches to be exact." Now more than pleased that his little smirk sent visible shivers down the vampires spines, and even his little sister-in-law.

Kagome smiled as she wrapped her right arm around his left her hand resting on his bicep. "I hate when you have to wear your charm." she pouted. Then smiling said, "Oh, let me introduce you. This big guy here is Emmett. The beautiful blonde is Rose, his wife."

To which Rose came up to shake his hand in greeting. "You know she missed being away from your terribly." Kagome had spoken to her about hating being away from her mate, and not sleeping as well without him.

He smirked down at his little mate, "I could tell." At which point both their sons broke into laughter. "What gave it away Dad?" Sousuke managed to get out. "I would assume it was Mom jumping him the moment he stepped through the door." Takeshi replied through his laughter as well.

Kagome pouted prettily, " Mates are not meant to be seperated, right love." she asked looking up at Sesshoumaru. " No they are not, Koi." It always warned his heart to know how much she loved him.

Everyone was quite shocked to see the softness, and love on his face when he spoke to Kagome. Bella thought it was beyond sweet that their love was so obvious.

She finished the introductions and then went about checking on Bella and having her drink another glass of blood. Everything was looking great and the baby seemed to still be developing pretty fast.

"You'll be glad to know everything looks great, and I think we maybe delivering the baby as soon as next week. She's still developing fast, but I think my blood maybe slowing it down just a little bit. Which is really good since we don't what Bella to try delivering naturally"

"Wow, next week! I still can't believe I'm really pregnant, let alone having a baby so soon." Bella smiled at her sister, "But I'm so excited about it. Is it weird that I went from never wanting kids, to being this excited about having one?"

"You're young Bella most girls your age just want to worry about school, boys, and parties. It's different when you're in love and having that man's baby." Kagome explained.

Carlisle came up at this poing to talk to Kagome about the delivery. They had already agreed that they both would be in the delivery room. Carlisle would set up his office for the delivery, and was going over a few details whe he caught Sesshoumaru's eye. It was not a good look. Sesshoumaru had turned very cold eyes on him, and seemed to be watching him. Carlisle was pretty sure if he could read minds like Edward, and had been here since the beginning that he'd be dead right now, or at least in serious pain. He definitely wasn't the type of man you wanted to make angry, and something told him Sesshoumaru was going to be keeping an eye on him. Luckily Kagome said she was going since she already had plans.

After exchanging the keys with the boys they were on their way to Seattle for dinner. While enjoying the drive in the Lamborghini Kagome decided to call her mate out on his little display earlier.

"Don't think I didn't notice what you were doing back there." she accused.  
"I don't know what you mean by that." he replied. "You were intimidating, and scaring Carlisle. Don't deny it." she said while folding her arms.  
"I was merely making sure he remembers that it is inappropriate to want my mate. He has his own and needs to learn to keep his eyes, hands, and mouth off of mine. Be greatful that in this modern era, I do not kill as quickly as I used to." Seeing Kagome about to argue he made one more comment, "What if it was a woman from my past lusting after this Sesshoumaru? We both know you do not take that from other females, I should not be expected to take it from other males."

Knowing his point was made he allowed a smirk to grace his lips, and took her hand in his. He knew she could never stay mad at him, and leaned over to kiss her. She responded to the kiss and admittedly agreed with Sesshoumaru, but asked him to try not to scare Carlisle again.

At the Cullen home after Sesshoumaru and Kagome had left, it was Bella who said "Was it just me or did he seem to not like Carlisle?" Causing everyone to turn and look at her.

Carlisle looked towards Sousuke who responded with, "Inu's are extremely possessive, and territorial. You never want to over step your place with their mate. We all have extremely good senses, but an Inu's is by far the best."

Takeshi decided to fill him in a bit, "What he means is, you have a past with our mother. You are not allowed to touch her, or feel more for her than appropriate." Looking pointedly at Carlisle, "If he had sensed even the smallest amout of lust or longing, he would give a simple warning. Usually a look is good enough for him, than he'd kill you if it continued past just wanting." Making sure Carlisle knew exactly why he had received that look.

"He'd kill someone for lusting after his wife?" Edward asked a little worried for Carlisle although he kept his appearance calm as usual. Bella on the other hand was very scared. "Surely he's met other men that have lusted after Kagome. Carlisle's with Esme now, and he's happy."

Sousuke answered her, "Of couse there have been males that wanted Mom, but Dad has either killed them all, or gave them a very painful lesson if lucky."

"And Kagome is ok with him killing people like that?" Bella asked horrified.

"She killed a few females stupid enough to try for Dad as well. We are not human, you need to remember that. Not even Mom is really human though she was birthed by humans. You can't compare us to yourselves." Takeshi reminded her.

Sousuke wanting to make sure they weren't too frightened said, "Besides Carlisle is fine, which means he didn't piss Dad off. Remember he'll only kill him if he makes a play for mom. So, no worries. " he smiled calmly at them.

It seemed to calm down everyone, except for Jasper and Edward. They knew even though Carlisle had made up his mind to stay happy with Esme and not try for Kagome that he still had a few lustful, and longing thoughts towards her.

Carlisle was equally worried, but also new Kagome wouldn't let him get killed. Though he still didn't want to create problems, so he would try harder to put her into past. It wasn't like he could just do it over night, but he could distract himself while he slowly let her go.


	17. Chapter 17 Baby Shower

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 17: Baby Shower

With the baby due soon the girls thought a baby shower was definitely needed. They desided to have it at Kagome's home so that they could get Bella out a little. She was a bit bored by staying inside all day. The guys were even invited over so they could all hang out while the women did their whole party thing.

Alice had come over to help set up all the decorations, and help finish with the food. Esme was picking up the cake. While Rose was going to help Bella get ready. The guys were going to help bring in the gifts. Luckily they had all convinced Alice that she only had to bring a few things to the party, and nothing to big. No need in bringing everything, seeing as how Alice had already done the crib, beding, and gotten more clothes than they could count. Plus, the whole Cullen family had already set up a little cottage for them, and with the boys help had fixed the second room for the baby.

"So everything is ready, and Esme just called. She said the cake is beautiful, and will be here soon with it." Alice told Kagome. "So is there anthing else we need to do?"

"I don't think so. I hope Bella enjoys her party. I know she can't have her school friends come as it would be to obvious something isn't right. You don't get that big that fast." Kagome could easily relate to having to keep secrets from classmates. It was hard to lie to friends, but some things aren't meant for humans.

Esme, and Carlisle arrived a few moments later with the cake and set it in the center of the table.

"That's beautiful Esme, it's a shame you can't eat it." Kagome said as she looked at the white cake with swirling pink designs , and lavender roses. Congratulations was also written in pink.

"Hey, Carlisle." Sousuke said as he walked into the room, "Hi Esme."

They talked about how excited they were for Bella, and waited for everyone else to show up. Once they did the women went to the living room, while men went on a small tour of the house.

"Wow, thanks this all looks so pretty. You know you didn't have to do so much. I really didn't need a party."

"Of course you need a party!" cried Alice.

" Yes, "agreed Kagome, "we have to celebrate the new little life you are bringing into this world."

"If that isn't a reason for a party than I don't know what is?" Rose smiled towards Bella.

Bella was so happy, her whole family seemed to be getting along. So she decided to just be quiet, and accept the party. She was glad she did because she had so much fun with all the women of her family. They talked, played silly games of guess the number of jellybeans in the bottle, how many sheets of toilet paper it takes to circle Bella's stomach, and best onesie design. Best onesie design went to Rose.

Kagome had also made the prizes jewelry since vampires didn't use creams or perfumes. Bracelets, and necklaces were given out instead. They were beautiful, and Bella was sure they weren't cheap by any standard. The food was great too it was just too bad only two of them could eat it. Esme's cake was to die for. Though Kagome did have blood for them so they got to eat in a way.

During the gift opening part they were all suprised as the door bell ring. Kagome herself was confused, but went non the less to see who was there.  
They all heard the squeel of excitement from Kagome. She came back into the room with a pretty Japanese woman who Bella recognized as Kagome's mother. She was also carrying a large gift bag in her hands.

"I'd like you all to meet my mother, Mai Higurashi."

"Hello." she smilled brightly in greeting. "Congratulations Bella," She said as she handed her the gift bag, "a baby is a blessing from the kami's."

"Thank you." She accepted the bag, and pulled out a big and beautifully decorated baby book. "Wow, it's so beautiful." It looked more like art work, with the beautiful colors, and pictures that were meant to represent the moments in your baby's life. "I've never seen one like this before?"

"I had it made by a friend of mine. She's a very talented artist and knows her English well, so I knew she'd do an excellent job."

"Thank you, I love it." Bella said honestly.

"Mom, let me introduce you." she said but her mom stopped her. " I think I already know by our conversations. You must be Esme Cullen, I have heard wonderful things about you and your family." she said has she held out her hand to shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Esme replied.

Mai turned to the blonde. "You must be Rosalie, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
Rose instantly returned the greeting, already liking the woman. .

"This has to be Alice." To which Alice enthusiastically greeted her back. "Kagome didn't say you were coming? Was this a suprise?" she asked.

" Yes."she laughed. "Kagome told me about Bella and the party, and than Sesshoumaru called and sent the jet, and had a car waiting for he at the airport."

Kagome smilled, " I love that man so much. He knew I was upset about missing a weekly shopping dates."

"Shopping dates? I know some great places to go shopping!" Alice piped in.

This caused Bella to go into a laughing fit. "You just said the magic word, now you are going to have to take her with you."

"Oh, the more the merrier." Mai smiled. "Shall we get back to Bella's gifts, there is more in the bag than the book." and with that the party continued.

About half an hour later the men walked back into the living room. Kagome smilled and went to give her mate a hug. "Thank you for bring my mom over."

"Mai, is that you? I haven't seen you in forever." Charlie said as he went up to greet her. Mai greeted Charlie warmly and the two set down and started catching up.

As Kagome turned to look at her parents she caught her sons appearances, and raised an eyebrow.

"We were sparing." Takeshi said.

Kagome had taken in the men's appearances, and noticed that Carlisle, Emmett, and even Edward didn't look to good. Was it possible for vampires to get sick? Jasper seemed alright though.

Bella who had also noticed the two boys coved in blood said, " If that is sparing I'd hate to see what you do to someone you hate."

Bella's statement caused Sesshoumaru to laugh. To really laugh, and that got everyone to look at him. "No I don't think you would ever want to see what happens when we hate someone. Really fighting is something completely different to sparing."

Now the Cullens looked worse if possible, except Jasper of course.

"I didn't know sparing could be so brutal." Carlisle said in a calmly manner.

Kagome laughed as she said, "You should have seen this guy," pointing to her mate, "when he thought he was taking it easy on his brother, seeing as he only punched his hand through his younger brother's chest." Using both hands and curling them together, "He punched a whole this big through his brother's chest, a half-demon, it took him two weeks to heal. He nearly died, and Sesshoumaru thought he was taking it easy."

The Cullens men now had a stench of fear in the aura and smell. Jasper again was the exemption, he seemed fasinated.

" The last time I took it too easy on him he cut off my arm. You could not imagine I would be that gentle the next time." Now Kagome was laughing, "Yes gentle. That's the word I would use to discribe you that day I met you." sarcasm evident. At this he nipped her neck with his fags. "Behave mate."

Giggling she said, "Fine, fine. You boys go change out of those clothes."


	18. Chapter 18 The Delivery

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 18: The Delivery

Kagome had just given Bella yet another check up, and was pleased to note the baby's lungs were almost fully developed. She told them this meant she would be delivering the baby soon. To which both parents seemed really thrilled. Kagome than called all the family together.

"Ok, I know eveyone is very excited about the baby, but I need to go over some things with everyone. You see I know none of you would ever want to hurt Bella, but there will be a lot of blood, and so that you are not forced from your home I will be putting up a barrier. This barrier will block smell, and sound so you will not know what is going on. Bella, Carlisle, Edward, and I will be the only ones in the delivery room. I will keep the barrier in place until everything is clean and disposed of." Kagome told them. "I just don't want you worrying about Bella and the baby because you can't hear or smell her. I have done this countless times, and will have Carlisle with me so everything will be fine."

Kagome then turned to Carlisle. " I think we will be delivering Elizabeth either very late or in the very early hours of morning. So I'm going to be staying here and checking on Bella every couple of hours. You already have everything for the I.V. right?" she asked. "Yes, I made sure to have everything set up already as well. I know we talked about how to set up the room, and I think you'll find it more than exceptable." replied Carlisle.

Carlisle had also suggested to Edward that he drink some of the blood Sousuke had brought over. Edward had agreed and decided to share a bottle with his family while Bella had lunch.

Everything two hours Kagome would check on the baby, and it was at 1:00a.m. that the baby's lungs seemed to have finally come into full development.

Bella and Edward were in their room when Kagome had come in to check on Bella and the baby once more. Edward had been having Bella rest since the afternoon when Kagome said the baby would be delivered soon. Kagome had agreed with him a sent Bella up to bed. She didn't want Bella to risk going into labor naturally.

Turning to her now green eyed brother-in-law "Edward please take Bella to the delivery room. I'm going to call Dad and let him know that he's going to be a grandpa again." she smilled and walked out.

After a brief call to her dad, to let him know what was going on. She made sure to tell the others her dad was on his way so he could see Elizabeth as soon as Edward brought her out. Then she headed to wash up, and get ready.

Once in the room she could see Bella laying down as Carlisle was getting ready to set up the I.V. drip. "Don't worry Bella, I'm here for you." Edward said trying to calm Bella's fear of needles. He was holding her left hand with his and brushing her hair with his right. Kagome went to the wall and activated the barrier before joining Carlisle's side.

He finished injecting and securing the needle, then regulated the drip. "Bella I'd like you to sit up staight and face Edward." he said as he moved her I.V. stand so he had a clear view of her back. "Now I want you to curl like so." He said as he placed a hand on her head and shoulder to help her placement. "Good now hold still and take calm steady breaths. You are going to feel some pressure on your back, but don't worry. This is an epidural. It's easier than a spinal tap and since you show a low tolerance to medication I don't want to give you anything too strong or unnecessary. Now we are going to wait until you lose all feeling in your lower body." he said as he moved away from her.

Kagome rolled her stand back in place as Edward helped Bella to lie back down.

"It shouldn't be too long now, and then you get to meet your beautiful little girl." Kagome said smiling at the young couple.

"What?" Edward asked. "I just said it.." Edward interrupted, "No not you. Bella did you say or think something? "  
"No. I was just happy at the thought that we'll get to see our baby soon." Bella responded.

Edward leaned forward and to everyone's suprise jumped slightly. His eyes were opened large as he said, "I heard her. She was happy when Kagome called her beautiful, and again when you said you couldn't wait to see her. She loves you," he smilled widely, "and apparently loves my voice as well."

Bella now beyond happy said, "What's not to love about that. I love your voice too, and of course she's going to be happy knowing we all want to see her and think she's beautiful."

"Well, I take this as a good sign we are delivering her now. Obviously her brain development is good as well." Carlisle said as he checked Bella's vital signs.

It wasn't too much longer till Bella couldn't feel her legs or stomach. After making sure everything was in place. A cover was help up to insure Bella didn't see them cuting into her. Kagome was now siting with the scalpel in her hand. Using her miko powers making the scalpel glow pink to cut through the hard shell that should have been the uterus.

With Carlisle's help she pulled the baby girl free from her sisters womb. Causing small crying to sound in the room. "Someone is not happy!" Carlisle said as he cut the ambilical cord and took the baby so Edward and Bella could see her quickly before she was cleaned. Bella gave a shocked gasp and said, "She's so small." Edward turned his head with an amazed look on his face. "She's cold, and wants to go back where she was warm." He laughed at that fact.

"Well lets not keep her waiting. I need to clean her up, and than you can hold her." With that he took her to the side to clean her up, placed a pamper on her along with a new little onesie Alice had picked out. He took her measurements. She was nineteen inches, and weighed six pounds ten ounces. He spoke the measurements aloud so all would hear.

All the while Bella and Edward had their heads turned towards Carlisle and their baby girl. Not even noticing when Kagome finally finished healing Bella up.

"Alright here is little Elizabeth." Carlisle said handing over the baby to Edward. He looked down at her and smiled a beautiful smile. "Look at her Bella, she's beautiful. " he said. "Yes she is. Hi Elizabeth, beautiful little girl. Mommy loves you." she said as she ran her hand across he little girls face. After everyone in the room got to hold her, including Kagome they decided it was time for Edward to take Elizabeth down stairs to meet everyone.

Kagome told Bella to sleep for a little bit while they unhooked her from all the machines and cleaned the room. She had already purified Edward and the baby's scents before they went downstairs. She was worried they would smell to strongly of blood. It didn't take to long for Carlisle to get everything together, nor Kagome to purify the room.

"Hey, Carlisle I had been wanting to talk to you alone about something." Kagome started. When Carlisle turned his full attention on her she continued. "I wanted to talk to you about artificial insemination."

Confused Carlisle said, "I didn't realize that you were having problems conceiving."  
"I'm not. In fact Sesshoumaru already told me my scent changed to that of a pupped female. So in six months time there will be a knew little Taicho pup."

Carlisle gave her a small smile, but she could see he was a bit sad. It was just another thing that drove home the point that they were never getting back together. She hoped this would help not just Rose, but him and Esme as well.

"I wanted to ask you if we could check to see if Esme's and Rose's eggs are viable. We know vampire sperm is. I have two demon surrogates that would be willing to carry their babies." She paused as she saw the suprise, and possibilities run across his face. "If the eggs are viable we can do artificial insemination, and implant the fertile egg into the surrogate. I was hoping you could talk to Esme first, and see if the eggs are viable before we mention it to Rose. I wouldn't want to get her hopes up. I didn't know about Alice, but I can get her a surrogate as well if she ever wants a child of her own." she finished now waiting to see what Carlisle had to say.

"I think that's a great idea Kagome," he said smiling, "and you're right. I'll ask Esme about it first." He smiled lovingly at her and said, "You just keep making life better and happier, you know that." Taking her left hand in his right, "You saw how everyone was when you got here. Now Edward, and Bella are beyond happy. Rose seems to finally be getting along with Bella, and has a friend in you. Then helping Jasper by giving us that blood. Now you are doing this, it means alot. I know you are happy and there can't be an us again, but I don't think I'll ever stop loving you." Carlisle said pulling her into a hug.

The hug didn't last long, but when he pulled away Kagome nearly fell over. Catching her quick and picking her up bridal style in his arms, he looked her over. "Kagome what's wrong?" worry evident in his voice.

"I'm just tired and drained."she said slowly. "I had to use a lot of power to heal Bella properly since Elizabeth changed her uterus and even the fluid so much. I also went a little further since Bella's never been good with pain. She's a clutz, and I didn't want her to hurt herself, so I healed her with no stitches. She'll have to lose some baby weight, but otherwise she wouldn't be able to tell she had a baby at all. Plus, I've been using my powers all day, and just purified this room, everything, and everyone in it. Being pregnant is also kind of draining as well."

"You over did yourself. " he sighed.

"Can you just take me to Sesshoumaru? He's probably down stairs waiting." she said resting her head on his chest. "Sure, Kagome." and with that they left the room to a sleeping Bella. Neither noticed Bella peaking through her eyes at them during their conversation or as they left.

Leaving the room Carlisle could hear Edward explaining to Mai how Bella had chosen to name her Elizabeth Esme Cullen after both his mothers. Which Mai thought was a wonderful way of honoring his mothers. As he continued walking down stairs with Kagome in his arms he called out, "Sesshoumaru." All turning to see Carlisle with Kagome in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked as he neared them. Taking Kagome into his arms, where her sleeping form cuddled against him. Their sons, her dad and mom not far behind him.

The Cullens who had all been cooing over the baby turned to watch as Carlisle handed the unconscious woman over to her mate. All a little concerned about her unconscious state.

"She wore herself out." Carlisle then went on in explaining what Kagome had told him about using her powers all day and all the extra healing she did on Bella.

"She knows she shouldn't over exert herself in her condition. " he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"What condition? " Charlie and Edward asked at the same time.

"Mom's pupped." Takeshi said. All the Cullens other than Carlisle looked confused.

"What's pupped? I thought she couldn't get sick." Alice spoke as she looked closer at Kagome.

Though Mai grabbed a hold of Charlie's arm and gave a squeel of delight.

"It means she's pregnant." Sousuke explained. "Inu's or Dog demons call it pupped, seeing as she is carrying a pup."

"Oh, that makes sense." Alice smiled.

"I think you should probably put her to bed." Carlisle advised Sesshoumaru.

"Hn." He turned and started towards the door.

"That means he was thinking the same thing." Sousuke said happily towards Carlisle. "I'll see you later." Then took off after is family as Takeshi also said his goodbyes.


	19. Chapter 19 The Calm

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 19: The Calm

Kagome smiled as her mother finished getting ready. Her mom and dad had been spending a lot of time together, and he was actually going to be picking her up soon to take her to dinner in Port Angeles. She was happy for her parents, they seemed so perfect together. She new it was her mother's father that had absolutely refused to let her mom come back to America. He was dead set against her marrying anyone not of Japanese decent.

"So you and Dad are getting along well." Seeing her mom's smile she continued, "Are you two dating?" Kagome had trouble keeping the smile off her own face.

Mai turned to her daughter, "We have been spening a lot of time together, and he keeps taking me out to lunch. Like today he took me to the diner, and now this nice dinner." She looked nervously at Kagome, "I hope this means he wants to start seeing eachother again. I don't have to worry about Souta now that he's moved out to attend the university. I do worry for your grandfather but with you and Sesshoumaru paying people to take care of the shrine at least that isn't an issue."

"Don't worry so much about Grandpa, it's not like we aren't going back to Japan. So if things go well for you two you still know the rest of us will be around to look after him." Kagome assured her.

Mai smiled as she replied, "I know, it's just that he has been a better father to me than my own was. He also loves you and has always considered you his granddaughter."

"I know. I will always consider him my grandfather. Hell, Sesshoumaru didn't even know he wasn't my real grandfather untill my birth. I've always called him grandpa, and Sesshoumaru thought he was your father." said Kagome

"So did you and dad talk about anything important during lunch? Did he ask how long you were staying?"

"We mostly talked about you girls, Souta, and of course our grandkids. I can't tell you how excited I am to actually be here for the birth of one of my grandkids." she smiled at her daughter. "Of course Charlie was pretty shocked to find out Bella got pregnant on her honeymoon, but of course he will always love all his grandchildren."

Mai had finished puting on her jewelry, and was just checking her appearance in the mirror. Turning to her daughter, "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful mom." Kagome said smiling.

"Thank you. I hope Charlie thinks so."

"Of course he will. Both my mate and dad are always telling me how beautiful I am. Since I get most of my looks from you, that should tell you all you need to know. Especially where Dad is concerned, since I am a constant reminder of his first love." she said pointedly.

At that moment Takeshi came in telling his grandmother that his grandfather's car was just turning up the drive.

Kagome had happily watched her parents take off and wished them a wonderful night. She thought everything was going quite well. Elizabeth was still aging fast, so Bella had decided to wait to be turned until she was sure she wouldn't miss her first steps, and words. Elizabeth was already raising her little head and trying to sit up, so it probably wouldn't be long. Kagome was sure Bella would be turned within six months. She had already decided that she would keep supplying the Cullens with blood even after they returned home. It was greatly helping them, and would make Bella's first year much easier than the others were.

Carlisle had also already talked to Esme about the possibility of having children. She was hoping Kagome was right and her and Rose could finally have a child of their own. He wanted to do the procedure himself, and Kagome had agreed to be there when they checked Esme's eggs. If everything looked good then they would tell Rose.

Alice had told Carlisle that she was happy with it just being her and Jasper before he even mentioned the idea to anyone. Maybe in a few decades or so she'd want a child, but she was happy with the way things were. Especially since Jasper has been able to go out more without the worry of attacking humans. Since he'd been drinking demon blood he was able to go out dancing and just enjoy being with his wife out in public like a normal couple.

While Kagome was enjoying her night at home with her family she had no idea the panic that was going over at the reservation.

Sam had called a meeting with all the wolves when Paul had come runing back claiming to have over heard a conversation Cheif Swan was having during lunch.

"Are you sure you heard right?" Sam asked. He couldn't always rely on Paul, who was known to be hot headed, and jump to conclusions.

"Yes for the millionth time! Cheif Swan was talking with some Asian woman about their kids. They talked about another woman who is pregnant with her third or fourth kid, a son the lady has starting college, and Bella. I know what I heard. I heard him say that he wasn't happy when he found out that Bella got pregnant on her honeymoon. Though he was glad it was just a baby, cause Bella came back really sick. Apparently she just wasn't handling the pregnancy well." Paul stoped to breathe for a moment. "It's obvious why she isn't handling it well. We all know what her husband is."

"The only things I don't get is why hasn't he said anything to Billy or the others about it." Sam said. He knew that Billy was Charlie's best friend, yet he hadn't said anything about it. "Do you think they terminated it? I mean if she wasn't doing well maybe they got rid of it, and that's why he didn't tell Billy or his other friends."

"I think that makes more sense." Embry responded. "Why go around telling all your friends about Bella being pregnant if she couldn't have it. He doesn't know about the leaches, so there's no reason to hide it. He probably just thought there were some sort of compilations."

"That's not something anyone wants to brag about." Leah agreed.

"We should kill the stupid leach for doing that to her. He doesn't deserve her, he could have killed her!" Jacob yelled.

He had been beyond agitated since he found out she was getting married. They were all pretty worried he'd snap again. Hopefully it was nothing so stupid as to break their treaty. His obsession with Bella was frightening, and her leading him on didn't help either.

"She wasn't forced into anything Jacob. She willingly married him, and willingly had sex with him. You need to get used to it." Leah sighed in annoyance.

She didn't know why he couldn't move on. They weren't even imprinted, and were never actually going out. At least when she was upset about Sam it made sense. They were supposed to be getting married after she finished school. Then out of nowhere he dumps her and starts chasing her own cousin. That was beyond messed up, but she didn't lose it like Jacob did. Hell, she was going to be a bridesmaid. Though she was asked to be the maid of honor, she turned it down of course. It's just wrong for the maid of honor to not only have had sex with the groom, but to know she could give pointers to the bride that would please him more. Unfortunately she did know about their sex lives since she joined the pack. She'd also been with him far longer and knew better than Emily. They'd made love a lot more than him and Emily as well, so it was natural that she knew how to please him better. Natural, but still weird and uncomfortable.

Jacob snarled at Leah causing Sam to jump in. "Stop it Jacob. Leah's right, we can't blame him for something she willingly went along with." Turning to Leah, "Don't push him."

"We are getting off the point." Paul said.

"Yeah I say we find out if she is still pregnant first than work from there." Leah said.

"If she is?" Paul asked.

"Than we have a serious problem." Sam responded with a hard look on his face.


	20. Chapter 20 Brewing

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimerunbelievably own InuYasha or Twilight and will be making no money on this story.

Chapter 20: Brewing

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were currently in Carlisle's house talking over the exciting turn of events. They had already examined Esme's eggs and determining that they are in fact viable. Now they had to discuss talking with Rose and the two female demons that were willing to carry their children.

"I don't know how to thank you Kagome. This is the most wonderful news we've had in years." Esme said excitedly.

"Rose will think this a dream come true. She has longed for children since she was human. It is the one thing that has kept her from being truely happy." Carlisle told her.

They had luckily managed to get Rose out of the house by having Alice say that they needed a girls day out shopping. Taking Bella and Elizabeth with them at Alice's insistence that Elizabeth needed new clothes. Bella couldn't say no to going baby clothes shopping, and Rose was more than willing to spend time with her niece.

The boys were all currently running somewhere in the woods on a small hunt. Apparently Emmett missed the thrill of the hunt, and insisted that they needed some fun. Edward and Jasper agreed to go with him since the girls would all be out anyway. They even invited Sousuke and Takeshi, who looked forward to spending time with their new family. Takeshi also looked forward to being able to eat the flesh of a fresh kill. His hunting instincts constantly there under his calm demeanor.

"Well, I am more than happy to help. Rose has become a very good friend, as have the rest of you. Not to mention we are family now, and I always look out for my family and friends." Kagome happily told her.

"After you tell Rose I would recommend that you set a date that you would like to fly out to Japan. You can personally meet Mika and Karin, the two surrogates. Then as long as you agree our office can set a date for the consultation and procedure." Kagome explained. "

You can schedule visits, so that you can be present during examinations, or if you want I am sure we can help you locate a temporary residence. If you wish to stay during the duration, though that probably won't be necessary. Maybe during end of the pregnancy that would be advisable since you won't want to miss the birth." she went on with some other things they may want to consider.

As Carlisle and Esme happily talked about future plans with Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Jacob was talking angrily to his friends and pack brothers.

"I need to see her! If that leech has gotten her pregnant than I need to convince her to get rid of it." Jacob ranted as he continued his pacing. "She never should've married him! I don't know what she was thinking! He, that damned leech is going to kill her!" he spat.

"Look man, I think you need to calm down before you do something stupid. Let's wait and see what Sam says." Embry tried reasoning with his friend.

"Yeah, just chill down man and think. I'm sure she's fine." says Quil also trying to help.

Jacob though wasn't having it. "I'm gonna go see her." he says as he turns and starts walking away from his friends.

"Wait!" Embry called as Quil shouted, "Stop!" Both running in front of him with their hands held out to stop him.

Quil tried to explain to him that it wasn't a good idea. "Look you can't just go crossing on to their turf, you know that. Treaty remember!"

"Bella invited me there before, and this is important." Jacob reasoned. Trying to now walk around them. "The sooner we know for sure the better."

Embry was about to reason that was before he nearly attacked Bella at her wedding until a fourth party spoke up. "I'm all for that. You guys should let him go." Paul said.

"Yeah, and what if he gets into a fight with Edward over Bella. He'll be breaking the treaty, and dragging the pack into it." Embry argues while glaring at Paul.

"I'll go with him." Paul offered. "Like he said the sooner we know of any threat the better."

"Yeah, since you are sooo...great at controlling your temper. That's a great idea!" Quil's sarcasm loud and clear for all. He was rewarded with an angry glare from Paul for his comment.

"Look, I'm going. If you want to come fine, if not than back off." Jacob said.

With that comment Paul pushed off the tree he had been leaning on and followed after him. Leaving Quil and Embry behind thinking what would be best to do.

"I could go with them while you go call Sam and let him know what's going on." Embry quietly suggested.

"Then that leaves you trying to control both of them if they lose their tempers before Sam and the others get there. I'll go with, and hopefully the two of us can keep them in check." Quil finished. Embry nodded in response and the two took off after the pair.

Taking Embry's truck, since Jacob's rabbit would never fit four guys as large as them up to the Cullen's, had been done for secrecy. They didn't want to run the risk of turning and the pack hearing their plan. Though Quil and Embry wouldn't have minded so much if Paul hadn't pointed that out to Jacob. Then most likely Sam would have stopped Jake and they wouldn't be parking at the Cullen's already.

Jacob was out of the truck and in an instant knocking on the door leaving the others to catch up. Though the person who answered the door shocked and suprised him.

"Hi, Jakey. Not so little any more huh?" a smiling Kagome greated. "So what's up?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I have been unbelievably busy the last six weeks and fell behind on everything. I will never catch up on the amount of sleep I have missed. Anyway, hopefully I will be getting back on track now. The next chapter should also be up soon, so enjoy.**


	21. Chapter 21: A Storm Called Sesshoumaru

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will be making no money off this story.

Chapter 21: A Storm Called Sesshoumaru

"I...I came to see Bella." he stuttered. "When did you get here? I haven't seen you in a couple of years." Now Jacob was thrown off his game for a moment. He of course knew Kagome since she was Charlie's daughter, and she always made a point to come visit when she had a break from school. He hadn't really thought about her since he hadn't seen her in a few years. She had probably come for a visit. Was she the Asian woman Paul had mentioned? He wasn't sure, and couldn't really ask him right now.

"Just came to visit." Kagome answered. "Bella isn't here though, she went on a girls day out with Rose and Alice."

Kagome had decided to answer the door thinking she could make sure the peace between the two didn't break. Sesshoumaru had detected the scent of Jacob and his friends long before they reached the Cullen's, and informed them of their future company. Carlisle had seemed worried, and when asked, explained why. He told them of the treaty, and the whole Edward/Bella/Jacob love triangle. Kagome had not been happy to learn exactly how much Bella seemed to have led on Jacob. She had remembered the little boy as Billy's son. She was even more unhappy at how Jacob had acted at Bella's wedding.

"If Bella isn't here why are you?" Jacob asked. He was worried that the Cullens would try and lure her in as well. They may have all been married already, but with those leeches you never really knew.

Kagome was a very beautiful woman. You'd have to be blind not to notice, and he was sure the leeches noticed. So he was hoping he could get her to leave the house soon. Maybe he could convince her to go back home to Charlie's instead of waiting here. If not he'd just stay here with her.

"Oh, I was just talking with Carlisle and Esme. If you'd like, I can tell Bella that you came by?" Kagome hoped he would leave with that.

She had already taken in the three large boys that had come up behind Jacob. She could easily tell that they were shifters as well.

"Thanks Kagome. Are you leaving as well?"

"No, I'm still visiting with Carlisle and Esme."

"If you're waiting for Bella I can wait with you," he offered.

"Bella won't be back for hours still," she said with a wave of her hand. "I'm just spending the day with my new extended family."

Jacob being worried about Kagome decided to casually walk her away from the door and hopefully to the truck. He wouldn't let those damn leeches get their hooks in Kagome as well.

Casually grabbing her hand he pulled her lightly towards him and his friends. Kagome closed the door lightly behind her in the pocess. He turned slightly so he could introduce her to them.

"Guys, this is Kagome Swan. She's Charlie's oldest, and of course Bella's big sister." Extending his other hand to the guys one at a time as he continued his introductions, "This is Quil, Embry, and Paul."

"It's very nice to meet you," she said pleasantly.

The boys all took in the fact that she was Bella's sister quickly, and greeted her happily. All thinking it would be better if they could get her to leave the house as well. Though Quil, and Embry more so that she didn't accidentally find out about themselves if Jake, and Paul messed up.

"What's a beauty like you doing here all by herself?" he asked as he took her hand in greeting. Paul instantly went into charm mode in the presence of such a beautiful woman. This caused Jacob to stare hard at him. After all, Paul was imprinted on his sister.

Paul having noticed spoke up. "Just cause I'm with your sister doesn't mean I shouldn't be polite, or treat a lady properly."

This caused Quil and Embry to laugh. "You treat a lady right!" Embry laughed. "Yeah, getting laid and never calling them after is real gentlemanly." Quil finished.

"Hey! I'm not doing that anymore! I'm committed now." He didn't want to say imprinted infront of Kagome.

"Yeah, if you did Jacob would kick your ass for hurting his sister." Embry smiled brightly at this. Everyone seemed to have calmed down, and he hoped this was a good sign.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Jacob said to Kagome.

"Not necessary I have a car," she pointed to the Lamborghini. "Thanks though."

"Holly shit! That's yours?" Quil exclaimed.

"Damn, that's an awesome car." Jacob said with admiration.

Paul let out a whistle, "Wish I could afford one of those."

"My husband will appreciate your admiration, I'm sure." Kagome smiled.

"You're married?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, for a while now. Maybe we can all get together later for dinner. I'm sure Dad would love to have you and Billy over and we can all catch up. What do you say?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Jake replied.

"Great I'll see you later than." Kagome said as she started to go back towards the door. Waving at his friends and saying it was nice to have met them.

"Wait!" Jake said while grabbing her upper arm. "Aren't you leaving yet?"

"No, I told you I was talking to Carlisle and Esme. I'll leave after our visit."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said not releasing his hold. "You should leave with us." Now Jacob was back to his previous thoughts. "Have you even seen Bella yet? Is she doing ok?"

He wanted to ask if Bella was really pregnant, but didn't want to shout it out just yet. He wanted to get Kagome out first so he could talk to her with out any of the leeches getting in the way.

"Of course I've seen Bella, and she's great. Why wouldn't she be?" Kagome asked as she stared up at Jake.

"Look it's not safe for you to be here alone. Let's get you out of here," he said pulling her away from the door and toward the drive.

"I'm not alone, and it's perfectly safe here. Carlisle and Esme are wonderful people." She turned cold eyes on Paul when he gave a snort at her last statement.

"What have they ever done to make you think bad of them? Carlisle is a wonderful, kind man and doctor. Esme is a sweet, caring woman." She pause for a moment and then continued when no one spoke up, "Yeah, I didn't think you would have an answer."

Jacob still hadn't let go of her though. "Fine! Carlisle is ok. It's the rest you have to look out for. Like the mind reading leech Bella fell for." He was getting so worked up he didn't even realize what he just said.

"You really need to let go of all this jealousy. It isn't good for you. Bella isn't going to leave him, she loves him." Kagome was just trying to make him realize he was setting himself up for a fall. "You are just going to get hurt more if you keep trying to cling to something that isn't going to happen."

He really couldn't stand what she was saying to him or the way she was looking at him. She spoke to him like he was a dumb kid who didn't know that too much candy was bad for him. It was only pissing him off more that she was siding with those stupid leeches. She had no idea what she was talking about. The idea of leaving Bella with that leech was disgusting, sick, and wrong.

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" he yelled tightening his grip on her. "If you knew you wouldn't want her with him either!"

"I know a hell of alot more than you, Jacob." Kagome said using her mom voice.

"That's what you think! You have no idea the monster that your sister married, or you'd want her away from him too."

Kagome had enough already. She always had a bad temper when pushed, and her pregnancy hormones were not making it any better. So some jealous little kid yelling at her instead of listening, like he should, really pissed her off.

"Don't tell me what I want! You are the one that doesn't understand! I know exactly what they are! Just like I've known what you are long before you shifted for the first time. They're not like most vampires, and your jealousy is clouding your judgment," she yelled at him. Pointing her free right hand at their truck she said, "You are going to get in that truck and leave before I get really angry."

Jacob though was ferious at the thought that she not only knew about the leeches, but defended them like Bella. He was too caught up with that thought that he didn't hear her talking about him.

Paul however did hear, and had several issues with it. He was wondering how she knew, and if others knew that weren't supposed to. This was way bigger than Bella being pregnant with some monster. What if she told someone, everyone. They needed to deal with her quick.

"You know what they are, and don't care that your sister is married to one? What is wrong with you? Shouldn't you want what's best for her?" Jacob was shaking with his anger now.

"What do you mean you've known about him since before? How do you know? Who have you told?" Paul asked while moving slightly towards her. "You shouldn't know anything about us. Only the tribe and the leeches know about us. Are you also a leech lover? Is your husband one of them?"

Paul had worked himself up into quite a fit of anger. He knew what his shaking meant, and knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Not that he really wanted to when he got like this. It was like he heard a quiet voice say don't do it, but it wasn't strong enough and gave no reason why he should listen.

Two boys screamed to stop and ran to try and save the young woman, Kagome. Neither wanted to see how this played out. What it would mean for Kagome, Charlie, Bella, the Cullens, or the pack. What they hadn't expected was the man standing before them.

It had all happened so fast they hadn't even seen it. One moment they were watching as Jacob changed right in front of Kagome. Paul changing just like he did when he attacked Bella. Then there was a sickening sound of several bones breaking as Jacob's body connected with a tree. It seemed at the same moment there were more of the same sickening sounds coming from Paul who was currently changing back to his human form as he hung limply in the hand of this man.

The man himself was tall and looked Asian. He had long black hair tied in a low ponytail, and dark eyes that looked positively pissed. He was dressed in nice long sleeved button down blue shirt, and a pair of grey slacks. He looked human, but the growl said otherwise. He also didn't smell human, more like a dog of some sort.

Looking back towards the tree some distance off, Quil could see Jacob face down and unmoving. He was already back to his human body. He focused back on the man currently holding Paul by his throat.

"I think his legs and arms are broken," Embry said softly. Pointing out how Paul's limbs didn't hang right. "Shit, he's fast. I didn't even see him coming, or when he hit them."

Sesshoumaru was beyond pissed, he was seriously thinking about killing the shifter child he held at the moment. They were already annoying him when they won't listen to Kagome and just leave. Then they went and yelled at his mate, no respect shown at all. The last straw was when he felt the shift of their energy, and knew they were about to attack his pupped mate. He knew Kagome could handle them, but she shouldn't have to. She was his mate, his Queen, it was his right and responsibility to protect her.

So when he felt the shift he waited no longer. In an instant he was outside throwing the wolf directly in front of Kagome like a rag doll. The wolf went sailing into a tree on the far side of the property where the woods started. His right side smashed into the tree hard enough to break his arm, shoulder, ribs, maybe neck. He didn't know or care. As soon as he sent the first flying he went for the second. Reaching his right hand out he caught the animal by it's neck. Using his left he snapped both his front and hind legs. The pain forced it back to it's human form.

The other two seemed smarter. They were watching, and assessing the situation. He could tell by their scents that they were frightened. They had no idea what he was, but knew enough to be intimidated. So he decided to be merciful.

Throwing the naked male at the feet of his pack brothers he said, "Take those disrespectful fools home and let your pack know of the mercy I have shown them. To attack my mate holds a death penalty. To attack my pupped mate holds a penalty of death by torture." Turning his most feral smile at them, "Believe me no one knows how to properly torture a person to death anymore. This Sesshoumaru would gladly show them the depths of pain I can inflict without killing them."

Quil, and Embry were quite sure they had never been this scared in their lives. Their wolf senses were telling them to back away. They were clearly in front of a predator. But what sort of predator would scare their wolves, he definitely wasn't a vampire.

"O-ok. Ummm...th-thanks." Quil managed to stutter out.

Embry had remained quiet, not wanting to draw to much attention to himself. Softly he asked, "How are we going to get them both back home in the truck. It won't fit them both lying down?"

"I guess we put Jacob in the truck with you, and I'll sit in the bed to make sure Paul doesn't slide around."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Carlisle spoke for the first time. He had raced outside after Sesshoumaru, and had been as shocked as the boys by Sesshoumaru's speed. He was also really glad that he was not the one Sesshoumaru turned that smile on. It promised pain, and death. He wasn't ashamed to admit that a shiver ran along his spine at demon's words, and smile.

"If you'd let me? We could put Jacob in the back of my Mercedes, and I could follow you and treat them back at the reservation. I don't think either should ride in the bed, and Jacob might be seriously injured," he finished.

"Yeah, I think that would be best," Embry said. "I'll ride with you, and Quil can drive the truck." Embry said as he threw the keys to Quil.

Embry and Carlisle walked over to Jacob while Esme ran to get his medical case for him. She was equally suprised by Sesshoumaru, but figured it was common place amongst demons. Not to mention that Kagome was Queen, and attacking a queen in any century or country was a horrific crime. Thankfully she knew the boys bodies could heal much, and they probably wouldn't suffer any ill effects.

"I'm going to call Billy and let him know what is going on. I'll probably be seeing you soon." Kagome said to Quil while he was picking Paul up.

Quil froze and wondered if her... mate would be with her. He was sure he would be, and that was a scary thought. "Ok, thanks." He stopped when he reached the truck door. "I'm sorry they attacked you. Paul has always had a temper, and control issues. Jacob though isn't usually like this. He just got so caught up in Bella, and he's taking it pretty hard. I just don't get it. She only kissed him once and it was after she accepted Edward's proposal. Sure we all thought that meant she was going to drop Edward, even Edward thought it. Then she turned around and begged Edward back I guess, and told Jacob it was a mistake all in the same day. You would think he would have been pissed, and never want to see her again, but no." he finishes shaking his head.

"Apology accepted." Kagome said with a small smile. She was again quite upset at Bella for leading the boy on. She waited until the boys and Carlisle were on their way before pulling out her phone.

"I think we better meet with the tribe tonight, so they don't try and blame the Cullens for this."

"Hn." Was the only response she got. She knew he was still extremely angry, and would have prefered to kill them. His demon would be going into overdrive now that she was pupped. So she would have to make sure she showed her mate how much she loved and appreciated him for taking care of her after she called Billy. A seductive smile graced her face at the thought, which caught Sesshoumaru's attention instantly.

Further back into the woods three male vampires stood in shock at what they had just witnessed.

"Damn, your dad is fast!" Emmett said.

"I was worried when you said you felt your father aura rise in anger, but wow. I'm glad you asked us to hold back and watch. He can be quite frightening."

"Jasper you have no idea." Sousuke laughed.

"I'm glad your dad delt with him. Paul once attacked Bella, and Jacob keeps making Bella feel sorry for him. That's why she kissed him, she didn't want him doing anything stupid before the fight with the new born army."

"Desperate guy, huh? A relationship based on guilt would never work." Takeshi finshed.


	22. Chapter 22 Meeting the Pack

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will be making no money from this story.

Chapter 22: Meeting the Pack

Kagome had just finished dressing and was putting on her jewelry when her phone started ringing. She saw the number and new it was Carlisle probably giving her an update on the boys.

"Hey Carlisle," she greeted.

"Hello Kagome," Carlisle replied.

After a pause Kagome asked, "So did you call for a specific reason or just to hear my voice?"

"I just thought I'd let you know the damage with Jacob and Paul."

"Recoving I presume." Truthfully she was amazed at Sesshoumaru's restraint. Both boys left alive, and she had rewarded him greatly for this. He was a very please demon at the moment, at least sexually.

"Yes, they'll be fine. Their rapid healing meant I had to rebreak their bones when we got to the reservation, it was very painful for them. Paul had both his left and right femur bones snapped, both arms as well. His throat is already healed though."

"So he got off light," Kagome commented.

"It would seem so," he began. "Jacob had his right shoulder broken, most of his arm shattered, wrist, and hand broken. He also has a broken collarbone, five broken ribs, which resulted in a punctured lung. Basically all of his upper right body was broken. The lung healed as soon as I was able to put the ribs back in place, so he's doing much better now. Luckily there were no spinal breaks. His neck is a bit sore from the impact but nothing else."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing Sesshoumaru only tossed him. I imagine he'd be dead if Sess had put more force behind it," she said. "He really went pretty easy on them even though all he wanted to do was kill them."

"So that was just a simple toss to Sesshoumaru?" Carlisle questioned. It made him wonder how powerful the demon was. Yes they could fight and kill wolves, he was pretty sure his family could easily kill the pack off if they tried, but there was always the chance they could lose. Watching Sesshoumaru with the two, he had thought the pack would have trouble even if they came at him all at once. Now hearing that he was going easy on them, he didn't think the pack would stand a chance against the demon king.

"Yes. He was really fighting his instinct more than anything. He's not just an alpha or King, he's the Alpha of alphas. That's why he's King. No one has more power than him in this realm, even in the other realms his power surpasses most. His instincts are old and powerful, and only one as strong as him could have resisted the instinct to kill someone attacking his mate," Kagome explained.

"Bella wants to go with you to check up on Jacob." Carlisle had been suprised when he found out that she knew what had happened. It had turned out that Sousuke and Takeshi had felt Sesshoumaru's aura rising in anger before he even left the house. They had already been coming back, but decided to speed things along after that. They had witnessed everything from the woods. They probably wouldn't have said anything to her, at least not soon. Unfortunately Rose asked why those filthy wolves had been stinking up the place. It left them no choice but to tell. Carlisle had insisted that if she go she go with Kagome, since the pack would be jumpy if someone showed up early.

"Tell her she isn't welcome there. This meeting is not open to others. My immediate family only, no Cullens. She is a Cullen now and has to stay away. In fact I think it's best if she doesn't have any contact with Jacob from now on. Their relationship is completely unhealthy. Her presence only reinforces his obsession. She's a married woman now and she needs to put her family first, not spend it with someone who wants her to leave it." Kagome wanted to make sure Bella got the point so she told Carlisle, "Make sure you tell word for word what I said. If she has a problem with it, we can always just kill Jacob. Though I think she might feel guilty, it would at least teach her to listen for a change."

"Sure Kagome. Should I tell her your alternative if she still insist on seeing him?" Carlisle asked a bit suprised by the alternative Kagome had suggested. Though judging by the looks on his children's faces it was an acceptable solution. They after all could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Sorry, but I really have to go now or we'll be late."

"That's perfectly alright, goodbye Kagome."

As Kagome and her family took off to meet the pack out on their beach for a bonfire meeting Carlisle was telling Bella she wasn't invited to the meeting. Though she had been a bit annoyed she couldn't go check on her friend, she understood. She was more sad about the fact that Kagome had deemed their friendship unhealthy. She just wanted to be Jacob's friend, but Carlisle reminded her that Jacob wanted to be more than just friends. The only way Jacob could move on was for Bella to stay away and not give him false hope. He decided not to tell her that if she had insisted on seeing him Kagome would have just gotten rid of the problem the old fashioned way. So they spent the rest of their night playing with Elizabeth who was already crawling all over the place.

When Kagome and her family arrived at the beach it was to a roaring bonefire and what looked like the whole pack, and some of the older tribe members, parents probably. Kagome seeing Billy walked straight towards him with her husband by her side and their boys behind them.

"Hello Billy. It's been awhile," she said as she shook his hand. "Yes it has. Though I wish it had been on better terms," he said as he eyed her husband.

Billy had not been pleased that his son was hurt. Though he did understand that Jacob had nearly attacked a pregnant Kagome. It was understandable that her husband would want tp protect his wife. The main concern was what her husband actually was. No human could have hurt his son so badly as quickly as Quil and Embry said.

"Well, let me introduce you to some of the elders, and pack. Some of their significant others are here as well." So Billy went on introducing her to Sue and so on. He chose to give her their names and then introduce Kagome and her family as a whole. Though he still wasn't sure who the boys were. The oldest boy looked far too much like the vampire doctor for his liking.

"Now that I have introduced most everyone, I would like to let Kagome introduce her family," Billy said.

"First off, yes I am Charlie's oldest daughter, Bella's sister. I would like to introduce you all to my mate Sesshoumaru," she held her right hand out towards him. Then continuing with her children, "These are our sons Sousuke, and Takeshi."

"Look I know some of you are probably mad about what happened ealier with Jacob and Paul. We never wanted anyone to get hurt, and I gave many warnings along with an invitation to my dad's place in the hopes of explaining things." Kagome gave an audible sigh, "They just didn't want to listen. The other two, Embry and Quil, seemed quite reasonable and pretty calm in comparison." Shaking her head, "I promise we will talk more about this after we explain who we are."

"The first thing you need to know is that the supernatural world is not as limited as you believe. Gods, demons, demigods, half-demons, and holy beings all exist as well. In fact the shifters like you are very new. Gods and demons walked this earth long before man. Holy beings came with man, as a way of communication between the gods and humans. They were protectors, and healiers as well. While vampires didn't come into play until long after man, along with other creatures, and eventually shifters came along."

"Why do you keep calling us shifters instead of werewolves?" asked Embry. "Because that is what you are. Trust me you don't want to meet a real werewolf. They don't ever have a choice in turning, and believe me they are vicious," she explained.

"There are other shifters as well. We've met owls, panthers, bears, and bats," she smiled at the memory of the first owl, and one of the bats they met. They reminded her of Shippo with their love of tricks.

"Now let me tell you that I am far older than I look or should be. According to my birthdate I should be twenty-three. I'm actually over five hundred years old." This caused gasps of doubt and disbelief to be heard all around. "It all started on my fifteenth birthday..." and so she told her story once more. She told them of her rather rough introduction into the supernatual world. Her traveling back and forth between times, and her eventual stay in the past.

"So actually Billy," she said turning to focus on him, "you haven't seen the teenage me since I was fourteen. After I started traveling to the past I stopped visiting dad. Since I knew young me never got to explain anything to Dad I chose to come for my regular visits and explain that I was no longer the fifteen year old he expected." Laughing she said, "One time while my family and I were visiting my younger self called to apologize for not making the visit, and lie about it being school related."

"So Charlie has known this whole time?" Billy asked.

"Nearly ten years know he has known the truth," she answered.

"Now back to the supernatural world," she said turning to focus on the whole. While the gods have decided to leave this realm and stay amongst themselves the rest have not. The rest of us are governed by a monarchy. We have a king and queen, lords and ladies, and a council which consists of the oldest of us."

Looking to her mate and son. "My mate and son will be dropping their human illusion now." They both pulled the charmed rings off and the human illusion dropped instantly.

There were gasps of amazement and shock. The moonlight seemed to make both father and son practically glow. Which really got the packs attention. There was nothing human about them, and there was no way for pack to deny it. Kagome honestly just wanted to jump her mate.

The smell of her arousal had him smirking down at her. He loved how after all this time she still reacted to him, though her pregnancy hormones intensified it, he was not complaining.

"Let me introduce you to our King, my mate Sesshoumaru." At this Sesshoumaru finally choose to speak. Several mouths had opened apon hearing this. The pack was now whispering amongst themselves.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself. So you will listen well and keep quiet." His hard and cold golden eyes sweeping the gathered. "All supernatural beings fall under my rule. Though admittedly we do not deem vampires or shifter worthy of our presence. There have been excemptions to the rule over the years. The Volturi, a group of older vampires that like pretending they are royalty, are allowed to deal with the rest. That does not stop us from killing vampires we come across. It mearly means we do not wipe them from existence as long as they stay out of our way, and do not become a nuisance."

Looking around the shifters once more to make sure they were following. "Shifters are so close to humans that we prefer for them to be left to themselves. Indeed there are hundreds that carry the ability to shift but do not have the power."

He now turned towards the only true female shifter in the group. "You are more powerful then the males surrounding you, which is an amazing accomplishment for a female shifter. While demons, and other supernatural beings have an equal amout of females, shifters do not. Their women carry the ability but are too weak to actually change. You should be second to none other than the alpha." His statement had caught all in the packs attention, especially when he continued. "Though after his childish display this afternoon you should be leading this pack as alpha."

There was a throat clearing that caught his attention. Sesshoumaru turned to look at the disturbance, "Yes, cub? Did you wish to speak?" His hard eyes turned to the wary wolf infront of him.

Swallowing carefully he spoke, "I'm the alpha of this pack. Jacob didn't want to lead when he finally turned." Sesshoumaru's size, power, and eyes were easily frightening the pack and false alpha infront of him. Not to mention the sharp claws and fangs that flashed in his mouth as he spoke. "You should not be," he said simply.

For the first time though Leah actually felt happy since Sam had left her. She wasn't unfeminine, as she felt when she turned, she was powerful. She had never felt unfeminine before she turned. She was always considered beautiful, even the pack had thought about how hot she was naked, until she started in on them. It wasn't until Sam had dumped her and started chasing her less pretty cousin that the doubts started. Then being the only female wolf made it hit home more. Now he was saying she should be the one leading, not Sam. Just the fact that this unbelievably powerful King was saying it made her feel better. Even if Sam didn't want to acknowledge it after, it would always be known, and that was what mattered. The whole pack, her mother, the other elders, and imprinted had heard.

Sesshoumaru was still looking at Sam when he spoke again. "It is within my right to kill who I deem fit. That means attacks on my pupped mate will not be tolerated again. My mercy is limited, and not normally given when it comes to protecting my pack." Looking around at the pack infront of him he asked, "Are there questions?"

"What are you exactly?" asked Billy.

"I am a dog demon of over fifteen hundred years," he answered. "So you're one of the oldest then," Billy stated more than asked. "No, I am actually still quite young. I am King because I am of noble blood and the strongest of all. No being in this realm is more powerful than I. I have been bred and trained to rule since I was a pup. My blood line has always been the most powerful, and only increases with age."

"How can we be sure you're what you say you are?" asked some wolf that set by the fake alpha.

"I would gladly take the whole pack on in a fight," his face taking on the most feral look so far.

"No, he is what he says." Leah turned to the others as she spoke, "Can't you feel it, his power? He is the Alpha, you couldn't take him and win even with the whole pack."

Sesshoumaru appraised the female once more. "You are indeed strong and smarter than your counter parts. They are to weak to know when they are out matched."

Before anyone said anything else stupid and caused a fight Billy asked if there was a way to see without a fight. "Can you transform into your dog form for us?" Thinking that would be the easiest of ways to prove what he was to the pack. "That would not be possible without allowing the people in town to see as well. This Sesshoumaru is far to large to be hidden."

"Takeshi could change instead," Kagome said. "He is only a pup of three hundred and forty years. I could place a barrier large enough to cover the area from prying eyes."

Nodding towards his mate Sesshoumaru turned to look at his son, "You will change when the barrier is in place." Takeshi gave a bow, "Yes father."

Kagome who had been focusing to make sure her barrier was large enough gave them the ok once the area was incased in a large pick dome. The large pink dome reaching far beyond the trees that were at the far edge of the beach, and reached towards the sky.

The dome alone caught the attention of the pack, and others. Though they very quickly focused on Takeshi when they felt the air shift. Takeshi's face had become almost as feral as his father's a moment ago. The wind circled him fast and his hair raised as his features changed, and in a flash of light a giant white dog stood above them all. The change had been to fast for the pack and humans, but it was almost slow for Kagome and her family.

"Ahhh!" Came a small cry from a scare faced woman. The fake alpha catching her hand.

"He's huge!" Embry exclaimed in amazement. "Wow, we don't get anywhere near that big." Quil echoed his excitement. Both craining their necks to see him.

Takeshi was nowhere near the size of his father, but his dad had told him he was larger at his current age than he had been. So hopefully one day, probably many centuries from now he would surpass his father. It was every Inu's dream to become stronger than his father. Though he knew his father constantly grew in strength and power, it would be a long time coming.

As Takeshi stood now with his head higher than the trees, with paws big enough to crush several people at once he gave a small bark. The bark was nothing to his family even with his father's sensitive hearing, but it sent the pack and humans to covering their ears. Accidentally letting some of his acidic drool fall had sent them running further back.

"What the hell is that? What is it doing?" Sam asked about the drool as it ate away a log it landed on instantly and started eating away the ground. The acidic fumes rising as well.

"You'd better change back now Takeshi, before they accidentally get hurt," Kagome told her son. He changed back as she explained about their poison claws, and acidic drool. Takeshi then went and cleaned his drool away quickly, while his mother purified the air in her barrier.

"You can see why Sesshoumaru couldn't take his true form. I wouldn't be able to create a barrier that large, and he'd have to be much further away just so he didn't crush you all with a paw. Hell, his dad couldn't even be buried in this realm when he died at almost three thousand years. His body was moved to a grave in the netherworld, and Sesshoumaru surpassed his father long ago." Kagome said.

After that things progressed very smoothly. They were able to make sure that the wolves would let the Cullens be. Especially after finding out the cause of the pack's worry. Kagome showed pictures of Elizabeth and Charlie together, showing how safe and sweet she was. She also answered Billy's questions about Sousuke's resemblance to Carlisle. This had also shocked the pack as it confirmed that she was far older than them. All in all it went very well.


	23. Chapter 23: Breakfast

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do no InuYasha or Twilight and will be making no money on this story.

Chapter 23: Breakfast

"So everything went alright with Billy and the others?" Charlie asked after swallowing.

It was the morning after the meeting with the pack and her dad had come over for a family breakfast. He also brought her mom back since she had spent the night at his place after their date. So they were all sitting around the table eating pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She also made some biscuits she knew her dad liked with jam.

"Yeah, everything has been worked out for the most part. I still have to talk to Bella. Everyone agreed that we need to make sure Bella and Jacob don't see each other again. We were talking about maybe getting a therapist for Jacob," she told her dad.

"Now I feel bad. You know I used to encourage Jacob when he kept chasing Bella. I didn't want Edward with Bella after everything that happened with them. He just hurt her so bad." Charlie shook his head at the memories.

"What do you mean he hurt her?"

"It's a long story, but I was pretty sure Bella was the one who needed a therapist," Charlie told his daughter.

He then went on to tell her all he knew at the time, and the way Bella had reacted. How she was practically catatonic, had lost all contact with her friends, and he thought about sending her to the hospital. How even her mother had tried to talk to her. Bella who always wanted to talk to her mom about everything, just acted like she wasn't there. Rene had even told him to send Bella to Florida, thinking the move would help. "Though she didn't want to move. I think she was hoping he would come back for her," Charlie said. "The only thing that finally helped was Jacob."

He explained how they had started hanging out together, and then when he had stopped hanging with Bella. How he had been mad because Bella was getting upset again. Then they were back to hanging out again and everything seemed to get better.

"She was using him as a crutch, and replacement for Edward. A rebound or whatever you want to call it," Kagome said.

"Wow, Bella has some serious issues," Sousuke said quite amazed at how Bella just broke. "Hopefully they never get divorced or something."

"She isn't very stable herself, is she," Takeshi stated more than asked.

"That's just horrible! I can't believe it got so bad." Mai turned placing a hand on Charlie in support, and comfort. Then turning to her daughter, "Are they soul mates?" she asked. That might have explained why she lost it so bad.

All eyes turned to Kagome in question. "No, they aren't. She shouldn't have reacted so bad. Not that she couldn't be in love with him," she said to her dad.

"Soul mates are real?" he asked.

Kagome nodded in response. "Soul mates are real, but extremely rare to find. You see only humans have soul mates, and vampires as well since they started out human. Most soul mates aren't even born in the same decade or even era. Though people can find love with others that is nearly as strong. Some couples are so in love and good together that everyone might swear they must be soul mates when they aren't."

She stopped for a moment to drink some milk. "I have seen a couple here or there through the centuries, but not often. That alone shows you how rare it is."

"What about you and Sesshoumaru?" her dad asked.

"Neither Sesshoumaru or I started out with a soul mate. Demons don't have them since their souls are so larger. Not to mention the power they have so ingrained in their body, blood, and soul. I didn't have a soul mate since I'm a holy being. In fact my soul is more than four times larger than a human's."

"Why did you say, "started out"?" Charlie asked.

This time it was Sesshoumaru who answered. "When a demon like myself and a being such as Kagome preform a mating we bond ourselves for eternity. Our souls are bound in a way so strong that not even death will truly separate us. If one dies the other will follow soon after. When reborn we will be placed in vicinity of the other so that we will find the other sooner in that life time. Though in the next life we will be mates, and should realize quite soon."

"Demons can also mate regular humans and break the tie of any soul mate they may have. Though it is really rare for a demon to actually mate a human. Usually if they start a relationship with a human it only last a few decades at best," Sousuke added.

After Kagome had finished her pancakes she told them something that did suprise her from the night before. "You know last night I did see a pair of soul mates." Turning to Sesshoumaru she continued, "You remember the alpha female, Leah I think. Her and the replacement alpha, Sam I think his name was."

"Shame, she could do better." Was all Sesshoumaru said. He had not liked the false alpha interrupting him the night before. Not to mention the disrespectful fool by him, obviously a friend of his.

"Leah, really? That's nice. I was really good friends with her dad, Harry. In fact I really should go check on Sue again." Now feeling a little guilty for not checking on her since he spent most of his time with Mai. "I should take you to meet her," he said to Mai. "Harry passed away last year, heart attack. It would probably be nice to have another female around, since the reservation is practically overrun with men."

"Of course, I would love to meet your friend. Why don't you call her today and see when it would be a good time to go over." Mai said happily. She had been thrilled with the way things were going between them. The dates had been wonderful, and they finally slept together the previous night. Now he wanted her to meet his friends. This was definitely going in the right direction.

"Sweetheart what happened with Shippo? Wasn't he supposed to be visiting?" Mai asked her daughter.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you. Shiori showed up for a visit, and Shippo desided to stay in Tokyo. You remember her right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, a half-bat demon in her mid-thirties," she answered.

Kagome nodded, "Well she looks mid-thirties, she's a little of five hundred. Since she's a half-demon she still ages slow but not as slow as a full demon. I mean Shippo is older than her and looks about 16 without his illusion. Hell, Sesshoumaru has more than a thousand over her and still looks only about twenty," she explained more for her dad than mom.

"Shippo's also been checking up on Gramps. Making sure he doesn't over do himself. Although he says Gramps has been enjoying himself and hanging out with old man Rasin," she told her mom. "That's good to know, I worry about him."

"No need for that Grandmother. He is good hands with Shippo watching over him," said Takeshi. Leaving his grandmother with a greatful smile on her face.

Once everyone was finished eating Charlie said his goodbyes for the day as he headed to work. "Thanks for breakfast sweety," he said as he leaned down to kiss Kagome's cheek. Then turned to her mother and said, "I'll call you later," giving her a sweet kiss goodbye. "Have a good day boys," ruffling their hair. "Sesshoumaru, always a pleasure," he said with a nod and left.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go over to the Cullen's in a little while. Let them know what's going on with the wolves," Kagome said to the room at large.

* * *

**I am purposely keeping Jacob from seeing Elizabeth and making Leah and Sam soul mates because I hate the imprint. All it's inconsistancy gets to me. **

**First it is supposed to be really rare. In the story it was only the third wife he imprinted on. Second Sam wasn't allowed to tell Leah even though in the story the other two wives knew especially since he out lived them both. Sam should have been allowed to tell her since he had planned on marrying her. Then all of a sudden practically all the wolves imprinted. What happened to rare? Therefore they can not be soul mates. **

**If they had been soul mates than I would expect Sam to have felt something for Emily before then since she had visited Leah before. Quil was the same with that girl in his class that he never paid attention to.**

**Jacob also mentions to Bella after he imprinted that he would be whatever Ness wanted him to be. If she told him to leave her alone he would. That wasn't the story with Sam and Emily. Supposedly she kept turning him away, because what kind of awful person would hook up with the love of her cousin's life. Yet he wouldn't leave her alone and attacked her out of anger, even if only for a moment.**

** To me none of this speaks of soul mates. I am going to refer to it as the breeding call.**


	24. Chapter 24 An Annoying Girl

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will be making no money off this story.

Chapter 24: An Annoying Girl

As soon as Kagome got to the Cullen's door it was flung open and Kagome found herself wrapped in the tight grip of Rosalie Cullen.

"Thank you so much Kagome! I can't believe you did so much to help me have a child! This is the greatest news! I just don't know what to say. I've wanted a child for so long and now it's actually possible, it's just unbelievable," she practically said at once. It was a good thing she didn't need to breathe.

"Chill babe, and let her get in the house first," came Emmett's booming voice.

"Hey, guys!" he said in greeting as Rose released her grip on Kagome. "I guess you can tell Carlisle and Esme gave us the news already. Thanks for doing this for us," his voice so sincere it was obvious how much it meant to them both.

"It was nothing. I just wanted to help out a friend, and I think Rose would be a wonderful mother." Kagomes words caused Rose to bring her into another hug.

"Come on lets get inside," Emmett said as he pulled his wife along.

Once in the living room and seated Rose told Kagome all about how Carlisle gave her the news of the surrogates. Not wanting to get her hopes up too soon she asked him to check her eggs as well. So last night he did the same procedure he did on Esme and her eggs came back viable as well. She had been so thrilled and couldn't wait to talk to Kagome about everything.

So that is what they did, at least until Bella came downstairs. Edward had purposely not said that Kagome had shown up so that Rose could have some time with Kagome to talk about everything. He knew how excited she was, and that she needed time to talk to her new friend. Unfortunately Bella finally decided to go downstairs and wait for her sister.

Thinking fast, so he wouldn't get in trouble for keeping things from her he said, "Looks like you won't have to wait long." Causing Bella to stop and turn to face him. "Rose just let them into the house, they're in the living room."

"Great now we can find out what's going on, and how Jacob and Paul are," she said as she headed for the living room.

Everyone else in the house had heard Edward and Bella so they weren't suprised when she came in asking Kagome what had gone on with the pack.

"Hi Kagome, Sesshoumaru, boys. How you guys doing?" Kagome said sarcastically. "Did you seriously never learn any manners? You are supposed to greet people first, especially family," Kagome lightly reprimanded. Bella gave a small blush as she realized how rude she had been.

"Sorry Kagome. That was really rude, I didn't mean to be. I just wanted to know how everything went last night," her blush still present.

"It's fine, just sit down so we can talk."

Bella set on the couch across from her with Edward at her side. Kagome was currently sitting on the opposite couch with Sesshoumaru on her right and Rose on her left.

"Well, we explained everything about who and what we are. After Takeshi turned into his true form, there were no more doubts. Though there were still lots of questions and explanations. It was a busy night to say the least."

"Wait they got to see his true form? How come we haven't seen it?" Emmett asked. They could tell he felt left out by not getting to see.

"One idiot actually seemed to want to challenge Sesshoumaru first. The female alpha was pretty smart though, and managed to put the others in their place. Billy had asked if Sesshoumaru could change just to show them, but that's impossible with his size. There would be no way the town wouldn't have seen him. So I suggested Takeshi since he is much smaller and I could place a barrier around the area to make sure others didn't see."

"Ah, man! I wish I could have seen that."

"Maybe I can show you my true form soon. With my mom's help of course. We'll still need a barrier, since I am rather large. Not to mention my poisonous claws and acidic saliva. I accidentally nearly poisoned them, but Mom purified the air so no one was hurt," he explained. "At least you don't have to breathe so we don't have to worry about that. Though I guess Mom might have to put a small barrier around Bella and the baby if they're around."

"That'd be awesome!"exclaimed Emmett.

"Yeah, that would be something," agreed Bella. "So how are Jacob and Paul?"

"There fine, but I'm sure Carlisle already told you that. So there's no need to worry about them. The thing you should know is why they came over in the first place."

Leaning further into her mate she started to explain. "You see apparently Paul overheard Dad talking to my mom about all their grandchildren at the diner. He overheard something about both their daughters having babies, and panicked. Since he knew you married a vampire he figured you must be having some sort of monster. He went back and told the others. He also heard you had been really sick, and so they weren't sure if you were still pregnant since dad hadn't said anything to Billy about it. They were going to try talking to Charlie and see if they could get anything useful without him knowing first. Jacob couldn't wait though and wanted to make sure if you were pregnant that you got rid of it." This caused Bella to gasp. "It would have probably gone bad if he had come by when you actually were pregnant. Anyway," she said with a wave of her hand, "I fixed it. I showed them she wasn't some monster, just a baby girl that's growing a bit fast. I showed them some pictures I have of Elizabeth and Dad to prove that she doesn't hurt humans, and they all seemed to have calmed down."

"That's good I wouldn't want anyone trying to hurt her or think she's dangerous," Bella said visibly releaved.

"The main thing you need to know is that you and Jacob are not allowed to see each other again."

"What! You can't do that, he's my friend. You have no right t...," Bella cried.

"Silence!" barked Sesshoumaru. He had become quite fed up with the annoying little girl. Sticking her nose into things that didn't envolve her, forcing Kagome and himself to fix everything. Wanting to continue seeing a man who is still trying to pursue her when she is married. Did she have no respect for her husband and family? Probably not.

Even after all these centuries he still held humans in very low regard. Kagome's parents, grandfather, and brother were a very limited few that he could honestly say he held respect for. He would even admit to caring for them, which only one long gone human had ever managed.

Little Rin had some how gotten his cold heart to warm slightly for her. He had taken great care of her, even found her a proper husband in that slayer boy, Kohaku. It was at the time a surprise that he could care that much about anyone.

Though it would be more than a century later that he would learn what being in love was, and the love he would hold for his own children would far surpass what he had felt for Rin. He had no idea he could love Sousuke and Takeshi so much. Yes he truly considered Sousuke his, and loved him as such. He knows he had Rin to thank for softening his heart enough that he was able to become Kagome's ally, and friend. Thanks to that he was able to be there for both her and Sousuke when they needed him. Allowing himself to fall in love with his beautiful mate and her son, and start the family he now holds so dear.

"You will sit there and listen to Kagome like a proper young lady, and cease these childish antics. I do not suffer such behavior in my presence. My mate is constantly fixing your life and you will show her the respect she deserves," he ordered. Leaving no room for argument.

Now sufficiently chastised and frightened Bella simply said, "Sorry."

Though she wasn't the only one that had jumped when he spoke. Sesshoumaru had an ability to scare people with a simple look, and his words just added to the intimidation.

Jasper had also felt the very real emotions of annoyance, anger, and even disgust from the demon. Even if he couldn't read emotions, he would have been able to see the anger clear as day on his face.

Even Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Elizabeth, who they were feeding, had stilled in the kitchen when Sesshoumaru spoke. None had wanted to see him angry, but were sure that he at least wouldn't deal with Bella the way he would the wolves. Luckily she was Kagome's kid sister.

Edward who had been sitting next to his wife stilled in the way only a vampire can when Sesshoumaru spoke. Being able to read Jasper's thoughts had also clued him into how truly annoyed the demon was with his wife. He could also pick up on Carlisle's thoughts which put him at ease towards her safety.

"Like I was saying," Kagome started once more, "you are not allowed to see Jacob anymore, so no going to the reservation. Jacob needs to get over this obsession he has on you. It isn't healthy, and the pack is concerned he might turn violent on you. You're a Cullen now and that would break their treaty. Plus if he kills you the pack would have to put him down." Bella let out a large gasp at that point.

Kagome continued like she hadn't heard Bella. "They are thinking of getting him a therapist, I even gave them the names of two demon therapist near by, both in Seattle. This way he wouldn't have to lie. He has to accept that you are happily married and plan on staying that way."

Kagome then tilted her head to the side in thought very much like a canine would do. "When are you planning on turning? I think now would be a good time. Elizabeth is crawling already, but it looks like it'll be a little while before she starts walking. You won't miss much in three days." She was also thinking that changing would really seal the marriage for Jacob. Bella would be completely out of his reach after that.

"Do you think she'll be ok around Elizabeth?" Edward asked. "Yeah, she should be fine as long as you give her some demon blood once she wakes."

Once the subject of becoming a vampire came up Bella was all ears. Jacob long forgotten, replaced by the thoughts of living with Edward for eternity.


	25. Chapter 25 Dinner with New Friends

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will be making no money on this story.

Chapter 25: Dinner with New Friends

Charlie and Mai had just set down at Sue's dinner table. He had called Sue earlier while still at work to tell her he wanted her and Billy to meet his first and current love. He explained that he hadn't visited much since his oldest daughter and her family had come to town. Then Mai had shown up and it was like he was a teenager again. He wanted to spend all his free time with her. He explained how their relationship had become serious, and he really wanted Mai to meet his friends. Especially since everyone had already met their daughter, son-in-law, and grandkids.

Sue had told him to bring her over for a fish dinner after work. She said she would call Billy herself and have him come as well. Which is why they were now siting at the table with two of his friends, and Seth, Sue's son.

"So I understand that you all met our daughter Kagome," Mai said.

After receiving a confirmation nod from all she continued. "It's so nice not having to lie about my grandsons for once. No one would believe Kagome had teenage looking boys, and saying they are adopted or my son-in-laws cousins is tiring."

"Man, your grandson Takeshi is huge!" Seth said. "His dad looks wicked tough too. Have they ever killed people before? That King guy sure looks like he has," Seth excitedly questioned.

"Seth!" Sue cried not wanting him to insult Mai or Charlie.

"No, it's fine," Mai said calmly. "I think most people would be curious of Sesshoumaru, and Takeshi." Turning back to the boy she answered honestly. "Yes, they have both killed. Actually Kagome, and Sousuke have as well. The first year Kagome started traveling back in time she lost count of the number she killed."

Taking a breath she continued, "You have no idea how hard that is on a mother to know her fifteen year old daughter has been put in that positon. Demons, witches, evil priestess, evil half-demons, or evil humans, it doesn't matter. Killing is all the same. The only difference is that the more powerful the bloodier the battle." Now wearing a some what sad expression she turned to Charlie saying, "You have no idea how hard it was when she first came home and threw away her blood stained uniform. I think she realised how bad I took it, and just started coming home in traditional priestess clothes, saying her old ones were ruined."

Trying to put those memories behind her she turned the topic back to her son-in-law. Facing Seth again she said, "Sesshoumaru is a thousand years older than Kagome and has been in more battles, and wars than you can imagine. He probably lost count centuries before he ever met Kagome."

Seth felt bad about bringing it up when she got all sad about Kagome having to fight so young. He guessed his mom would probably have felt the same. Before he could say he was sorry though his mom spoke up.

"That must have been horrible! I get so worried about my two as it is, but at least they have the pack. They also haven't had as many fights except for that new vampire army. Even then they had the Cullens there as well."

"Yeah, the Cullens took care of most of them. The pack mostly attacked in groups of two or three and took out one vamp at a time. I got to do a little fighting protecting Bella, but not much," said Seth.

"Thank the gods for that," said Sue.

Billy who had been listening to the conversation carefully said, "It must have been hard on you, with Kagome. I mean she always seemed like such a sweet and innocent girl."

"Oh, you have no idea. Sometimes her and InuYasha, that's Sesshoumaru's younger half-brother and Kagome's friend, would come home telling Souta of one of their battles. To hear InuYasha tell him about how Naraku had attacked them with hords of demons, poisonous insects, and worse the incarnations he had created. To hear how Kagura used her dance of the dead to create an army of dead wolf demons to help attack them." Shaking her head at the memories. "Knowing that they were often out numbered by more than a hundred nearly killed me. I tried to never let it show, and be there for her as much as possible. Even when the past would start to affect the future and scared me. I knew she had a job to do," she stated in a way that showed her certainty in the matter.

"Kagome is often referred to as the gods most beloved creation. It's a name she earned all those centuries ago. They created her for a reason, and she has saved this world over and over again. And I do mean world as a whole not just Japan. It's both hard, and amazing knowing who and what she is. But I couldn't be prouder of her if I tried," she finished smiling softly.

Turning her face she offered Seth a smile as she spoke to him next. "If you ever want to hear some of those stories I'm sure Kagome would tell you. She has a soft spot for wolves you know," she said smiling brightly. "A demon wolf prince by the name of Kouga was very much in love with her five centuries ago, and wanted her as his mate." Laughing she said, "Honestly I think he is still in love with her. Though he does have a mate, and children all his own. Kagome and his mate are great friends."

"I would assume there would be issues with him still loving your daughter?" Sue said. Wondering how that happened since she knew Leah and Emily still had issues.

"Kagome never considered Kouga as more than a friend, and at the time had cared a great deal for InuYasha. InuYasha though could never make up his mind between Kagome and long dead ex. Ayame had been in love with Kouga since she was little. Kouga was much older than her and didn't even remember having met her. She was jealous until she realised Kagome didn't feel the same. They became friends after that."

"What do you mean his long dead ex?" asked Sue.

So Mai started to tell them all about the golem Kikyo. She explained how it had caused several problems with InuYasha and Kagome. In the end Kagome chose to keep their relationship as just friends. InuYasha had wanted more, but Kagome had told him she couldn't be with someone that didn't out right choose her. She understood he had issues with Kikyo, but if he had never chosen Kagome before then she felt the relationship was doomed to fail. InuYasha had taken it pretty hard. He tried to prove he would put her first from then on, and never compare her to Kikyo again. Kagome just felt that it was too little too late. She made up her mind, and didn't plan on changing it.

"Wow, your daughter has lived through a lot hasn't she?" Sue asked.

"Yes she has," she replied with a small smile. "I can't say that I'm saddened by it really. If not she never would have met Carlisle and had Sousuke. She wouldn't have mated Sesshoumaru and had Takeshi. She wouldn't be expecting another baby. Sesshoumaru's a wonderful man, and the boys are amazing. She couldn't be happier, and I couldn't be happier for her," she finished.

"I never knew any of that," Charlie said not liking the idea of some guy hurting his little girl like that.

"Well really you stopped seeing her at fourteen. After that you only talked to her on the phone. The Kagome that started visiting you again was the well over five hundred year old daughter we have with us now. Those teenage years passed centuries ago for her," she reminded him.

After that they started eating, and getting to know each other. Like Charlie had hoped they both seemed to really like Mai and vice versa. Billy talked about how they had all been friends for years, and told stories. Sue talked about her late husband Harry, and her kids. Which had reminded Mai their conversation with Kagome that morning.

"Oh, yes my daughter mentioned her this morning. She said they were quite impressed with her power. Said she was a true alpha, and made all the others look positively weak in comparison."

Smiling even brighter at the complement Sue said, "Yes I think after your son-in-laws words she was feeling much better about herself. She had been feeling pretty down after she turned since she was the only girl."

"Yeah, she thought there was something wrong with her. Since no one knew a girl could even be a wolf, it made her feel worse. Now she's pretty happy." Seth added.

Now acting very much like a young woman with gossip worthy news she went on to tell them the other thing Kagome had mentioned. "You know what else Kagome told us about her?" After receiving a shake of Sue's head she continued. "She said that your daughter has a soul mate in the pack. The fake alpha she called him."

"You mean Sam?" Sue asked suprised by this news. "Are you sure? They didn't imprint, so I don't think that is possible." Feeling sorry for her daughter. She knew Leah still loved Sam, they should have been planning her wedding, not Emily.

Nodding Charlie said, "She was telling us this morning. Mai had asked about Bella and Edward, but Kagome said no. She said soul mates are extremely rare, most not even born in the same generation as the other. Apparently only humans, and vampires have soul mates. She said people can find someone they love and match with pretty well, but soul mates are special and match perfectly."

"Are you sure? We always attributed imprinting to finding one's soul mate," Billy spoke up.

"No, that's not possible," Mai answered. "Kagome's powers are based in her soul. She knows the soul better than anyone. Whatever imprinting is it isn't about soul mates. Kagome said she has only come across a few pairs in all her centuries," she explained.

"So are you saying that Kagome and Sesshoumaru are not even soul mates?" Seth asked.

"No, not originally. They were not born with soul mates. Demons, gods, and other beings like Kagome don't have soul mates. Their souls are far to large and powerful. Kagome says hers is more than four times larger than a humans. When Sesshoumaru and Kagome mated they tied their souls together for all eternity. She said when one dies the other will follow soon after, and they will even be together in the afterlife. Then be reborn in close proximity so they will find eachother sooner. Very romantic, don't you think?" She explained.

They continued talking about other things. The men planning a fishing trip, and Sue offering to take Mai around some cute little antique shops once she learned of her love of antiques.

It was only after they had driven off that Billy, Sue, and Seth spoke of Leah and Sam again. "I don't want you to say anything to Leah," she said while pointing a finger at Seth.

"But how am I supposed to do that? Are minds are linked remember," Seth asked. He really didn't want to hurt his sister more with this news.

"Try to ask Sam to put you on different patrols. The longer she doesn't have to know the better. You won't go tonight until she gets home so you have time. I always thought there was something wrong with this imprinting thing. Leah and Sam had been perfect together. Emily and him just never made sense," she finished.

"I'll agree with you there, but I don't know what to make of imprinting then," Billy finished in concern.

"Maybe we could ask Kagome?" Seth offered. "She did give us her number. Plus, I really don't like the idea that I might imprint on someone I didn't care for before hand. It seems like we don't have a choice. I love being a wolf, but I want to be able to date. I want to be able to pick for myself. I mean we all know Sam wanted to marry Leah, and then out of the blue Emily is his world. They didn't even really get along before. I don't want that for myself," he finished.

Both looked at Seth as he spoke and were amazed at how well he explained himself, and his feelings. He was always the happy go lucky kid. He never hated the Cullens, he liked them actually. Thought they were cool, and didn't understand why people couldn't just be happy for Bella and Edward. To know that he had actually thought about the imprinting, and found it disturbing, opened their eyes to the young man he was growing into.

Hours later it would be Sam and several other pack members who would be wondering over what the imprinting actually was. All having witnessed Seth's memories of dinner, and the talk after. All agreeing they needed to talk to Kagome.

Sam had already agreed that Leah would only be on patrol with Jacob, Paul, and Embry, since they were the only ones who hadn't heard Seth's thoughts. Sam himself couldn't stop thinking about what this all could mean. He knew before he changed what he had wanted, and Emily had not been it. He hadn't been remotely interested in her. Hell, he didn't even find her attractive. So what on earth made her so important to him?


	26. Chapter 26: Alone Time

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will be making no money off this story.

Chapter 26: Alone Time

Kagome was curled up in bed next to her mate after a particularly wonderful love making session. She was resting her head on Sesshoumaru's chest her right arm laying across his well defined abs.

"Mmmm," she hummed. "I think you have completely worn me out," she said softly. Looking up to see the pleased smirk gracing her mates face.

"I believe you very much enjoyed me wearing you out Koi." His right hand stroking her hair as she rested on him. He always loved how responsive she was during their love making. She never had a problem with him allowing his instincts to take over. If fact she got more turned on the more dominating he got. Especially when he bit her, of course the best place to bite was the mating mark. Though she enjoyed him biting her in other places as well.

"You know I always enjoy you wearing me out like that," she admitted. "I'm glad we got this time on our own. I love my family, but Bella has been so much work," she sighed. "At least this has brought Mom and Dad back together. Plus Sousuke got to meet Carlisle, and the Cullens really are good people."

"Yes, your parents have been beyond happy lately. Your friend Rose has also gained a lot. She thinks of you as not only her friend, but as her savior. I heard her speaking with Emmett about it as they were leaving."

"I guess they were already a good distance away since I didn't pick that up?" Receiving a "Hn" she continued, "I'm so glad we could help her. She has a lot of love to give, and she's been waiting a long time for this. She's planning on making the calls tomorrow. She's needs to talk to the doctor and schedule a meeting, and a date for the procedure. Not to mention she needs to meet the surrogate, I'm sure she'll like her. I picked the two nicest ones the doctor recommended. They didn't have any issue helping out a vampire couple when I explained the situation. We both know that most demons wouldn't care to help out a vampire," she finished.

Nodding he said, "It was good that the two were so willing. I will reward the two for their kindness. What do you think, five million yen?" he asked.

"Yes, I think that would be a very nice bonus. I know the Cullens will be paying them like regular surrogates, but it would be good to show them that they pleased us with accepting the Cullens. The others very rudely told the doctor no when I had him ask. I of course told him not to mention that I was asking. I didn't want a lot of offers just to please me, and then treating the Cullens badly when I'm not around." Smiling she said, "With these two I know I don't have to worry. They have no idea it was their Queen asking, they just wanted to help the couples."

"I suppose we should rest already. You said the wolves would be coming by tomorrow evening," he stated more than asked.

"Yeah, I don't really know what's going on, but apparently Sam, and some of the other wolves have questions. They didn't want to ask over the phone, and wanted to meet somewhere other than at the reservation, so I invited them over. I wonder what's got them so secretive?"

Cuddling into Sesshoumaru a little more she told him how Sam had sounded a little worried, and unsure. She was just hoping it wasn't anything too bad. At least she knew Bella wasn't involved since she was at home currently turning.

After their talk in the afternoon they had decided to do the change that night. Bella wanted to change as quick as possible, and even Kagome pushed for it, so Edward gave in. Carlisle gave her some morphine, and said he would continue to give her some during the next three days. Maybe it would help some with the pain. Kagome also put a sound proof barrier around Bella so that any screaming would not be heard through out the house.

Sousuke was going to be staying there with them so that he could lower the barrier for Carlisle when he wanted to check on her or inject more morphine. He also could use his spiritual powers to help Bella's pain, though she warned him to be careful not to purify the venom in her system.

Sousuke of course had just rolled his eyes at his mother. Thinking that he wasn't some toddler that would make such a simple mistake. He and Takeshi had offered to stay since Edward seemed so worried about his wife. No man would want to cause his wife pain, but it was necessary to the change.

Sousuke had also insisted it be him since she was pregnant. Kagome's powers could get erratic during pregnancy. Pregnancy caused her to become tired, sometimes let down her barriers, or miss things she normally wouldn't. So this plan was approved by all her boys.

Though at the moment one of the other side effects of her pregnancy were hitting her hard. Rising up she kissed her mate for a few moments. "You know right now I would very much like you to wear me out again," she smiled seductively.

Flipping her on her back Sesshoumaru smirked down at his little mate. "I would be an unkind mate to not comply with your request."

He kissed her hard before he pulled back to flip her once more on her stomach. Gripping her hips he pulled her ass up and slammed into her tight heat. He spent the next several hours making his sweet little mate cry out in ecstasy. After which she slept quite blissfully curled up with him.


	27. Chapter 27 Breeding Call

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will be making no money off this story.

Chapter 27: Breeding Call

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were currently sitting in their living room with several members of the wolf pack.

Kagome made sure to put out plenty of snacks, and cold drinks. Lemonade and cokes were all that she brought out to drink. She knew that most of the wolves were underage and didn't want to get any parents mad at her for one of the boys sneaking a beer just because they looked legal.

Introductions had been made and she knew Sam was sitting directly across from Sesshoumaru and her on one of their large couches. Sitting on his right was Jared, on his left set Collin, and on Collin's left was Brady. Seth and Quil set in a couple of comfy chairs.

"So what is so important you needed privacy?" Kagome started.

The others waited patiently as Sam took a breath and began speaking. "Yesterday night your mother and father went over to Sue's for dinner," he started. He than went over what he and the others had seen and heard once Seth went on patrol. "You said Leah and I were soul mates." Taking another breath, "Is that true?" he finally asked.

"Yes, it is true. Why are you so concerned? You must feel drawn to her, just go out with her and you'll see for yourself," she told him.

"That's the problem though. I did go out with her, for years in fact. We had planned to get married after she graduated high school. She's younger than me so I was working and saving for a ring," he paused for a moment.

When she tilted her head slightly waiting for him, he explained everything. From his turning, and being told he couldn't tell Leah about it. To the whole imprinting thing, and breaking Leah's heart even more. Then her finding out everything when she joined the pack. He was confused and wanted to know if she was wrong about soul mates. If not, than what was imprinting?

After Sam had finished Seth jumped in. "I thought we should call you and ask. You're olded than us, and probably know alot more as well. So if anyone could help it would be you," he finished happily.

"You are a smart one," quipped Sesshoumaru.

For once Sesshoumaru chose to help explain rather than let Kagome do all the talking. "We have run across other shifters before, and they have all had a similar pull, though they did not call it imprinting. The most accurate name it has been called is the breeding call. It has nothing to do with love or soul mates, it is all about breeding."

Looking at the boys that seemed to be waiting for more information he decided to continue. "You are drawn to women who your wolf believes will give you more shifter children."

"But then why wouldn't I have stayed with Leah? You said she was an alpha. Wouldn't I have stronger children with her?" Sam asked.

"Would you?" Sesshoumaru asked with a raised eyebrow as he waited for Sam to figure it out. He was not very surprised when the answer came from the youngest instead.

"No. At least not right away. His wolf probably knew that Leah would turn, and she can't have any babies until she starts to age again. Right now her body is kind of frozen in place," explained Seth.

Sesshoumaru nodded as Kagome said, "Very good, you figured it out. Although I'm not exactly sure that Sam will be able to have children with Emily either."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked very stressed with all this information.

"The soul is very complex, without a soul you are for all purposes dead. If someone steals your soul you only have so long to get it back before your body starts to decay. If they were to switch souls they could pass off as alive but they would be dead," Kagome was explaining when she was interrupted.

We have a story of something similar where the vilian switched his soul with the Chief at the time right after he was delt a killing blow. The vilian went back to pretending to be him, but the Chief couldn't use the vilians body since it was dying. Eventually he merged with a wolf, or so the legend goes," explained Jared.

"Yes, I have seen things like that in the past where an evil man or woman would try to steal the body of another by switching the souls. They will pass as a living being to most but they are nothing more than a golem. They can eat, but don't really need to. They can have sex, but will never conceive. You can't create life out of a fake one, no matter how real it looks."

Kagome then gave an example of what she meant. "I once came across a village heads man who asked me for help. His wife had not been able to conceive, and he wished for me to take a look at her and himself to see if there was something wrong with them. When I saw the wife I knew instantly that she was not his wife. Luckily for the wife the evil woman had preserved her body which contained the wife's soul in a secret underground room outside of the main house. I was able to purify the evil soul from the wife's body and transfer the wife's soul back. The evil woman's body turned to dust after the wife's soul was returned," she finished.

"The reason I tell you this is that if you have been intimate with Leah, which I strongly suspect, then your soul knows already. Soul mates have a hard time not being intimate due to the soul's pull. Once a soul mate has found and been with its mate it doesn't want another. Anything less will not do, that spark of life your soul gives off won't want another. Basically while your with Emily or another woman you'll most likely be sterile."

"But...why has my wolf imprinted or heard this call from Emily? I just don't understand," Sam shook his head. "Shouldn't my soul have first pick?"

Sam seemed so lost and confused, even Sesshoumaru felt bad for the boy. "You are just cubs really, you are fully mature, but still cubs," started Sesshoumaru. "You haven't had the time to learn about and control you wolf's instincts. Had you been a wolf demon you would have been taught to control your baser instincts. He does not control you," he said pointedly to the youths.

"You are not demons so this wolf is just an animal. There is no real logic or intelligence to it more than a regular wolf. You communicate with eachother through your minds, yes? This shows that you can in deed push the beast's mind back. The animal does not understand something as complexed as soul mates," he explained.

"There were probably several reasons your wolf picked Emily. He sensed that Leah was a wolf, and you are not an alpha so your wolf would see her as the dominate. Emily is neither wolf or an alpha, and would likely be far more subservient to you than Leah. Your wolf also felt her attraction to you, and so he jumped at the chance."

"That makes sense, but Emily and me weren't attracted to each other. She even told me to leave her alone, she didn't want to hurt Leah."

"Just because you were not attracted to her does not mean she was not attracted to you. Your wolf would not have jumped so quickly to her if she wasn't," Sesshoumaru stated simply.

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Did you not say that you were, 'whatever your imprinted wanted you to be', in you earlier explanation? If she truly didn't want you or didn't want to hurt her cousin she would have sent you away. By your words you should have gone back to Leah if she was being honest. It is most likely the reason your wolf punished her. He basically slapped her for her lies."

The talking continued for a good while as they continued to discuss other imprinted pairs and there meanings. They had even brought up the fact that Embry had imprinted on Emily's toddler cousin. Saying she couldn't possibly be attracted to him like that at such a young age.

Kagome explained, "Just because she isn't sexually attracted doesn't mean she isn't attracted to him. Kids are known to pick people they like the best for whatever reason and cling to them. I'd bet even without the imprint she would have liked him, but he may not have cared to babysit without it. You also have to realize little girls tend to develop crushes on the older males in there lives, be it a big brother's or cousin's friend. A little girl with a crush could easily grow into a teenager in love, and a very devoted young woman later. The wolf sees the potential for a good subservient mate."

They talked about Quil and the girl he had never noticed before, but said she had liked him for quite a while. Which they had all agreed that the wolf would have noticed her attraction for him, and that she was very easy going. Kagome pointed out that while the Emily and Claire imprintings freaked her out for different reasons the others didn't really. Purely because in cases like Quil, and Paul there was potential for a real and honest relationship.

Sam though was never meant to be with Emily. Emily also had to have been lying to him for a while about not being interested in him, and Kagome felt like she was a bad cousin and person all around. Claiming that if she was a good cousin and friend that she would have never gotten involved with Sam.

Kagome also thought it was obvious that Emily had all of a sudden decided to move to the reservation after Sam first came on to her. If Emily meant what she said then she would have stayed in her home town and stopped her visits to Forks. It was a case of playing hard to get.

In the end Sesshoumaru offered to show them how to repress the breeding call so that they would all be able to chose who they really wanted to be with. All agreed and said they would inform the others that they had left behind, but not until after Sam sat down and explained it all to Leah.

The next few hour were spent in Sesshoumaru's dojo where he tought them to meditate, and how to cage there wolves. It was hard and not all had figured it out by the end of the night, but unsurprisingly Seth caught on very quickly. Sam was also a close second, but they all agreed that they would continue learning from Sesshoumaru until they had the their wolves completely under control.


	28. Chapter 28 Catching Up

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will be making no money off this story.

Chapter 28: Catching Up

Kagome was currently visiting the Cullens, and seeing how her sister had been adjusting to life as a vampire. Her sons, and Emmett were more than willing to fill her in on all she had missed.

"After she woke up she tried to attack Edward, but we were there to keep things under control."

"I didn't attack Edward!" exclaimed an embarrassed Bella.

"Only because I was there to restrain you untill you came to your senses," Takeshi said calmly while Sousuke stifled a laugh. Emmett didn't bother to hide his merriment as he let out a booming laugh that could have been heard even by human ears anywhere in the house.

"Once she had a whole bottle of blood we let her come downstairs so she could see Elizabeth and everyone else. She's been handling everything pretty well."

Once Sousuke got control of his laughter he joined the conversation as well. "You should have seen her the second day," he said smiling. "They thought it would be good to teach her to hunt since they all feel the need even with the blood. You know, the whole instinct thing. Anyway, she came back wearing Edward's shirt since she let the mountain lion shred her dress. You should have seen Alice's face," Sousuke was now shaking slightly with his laughter.

Kagome was positive if vampires could blush Bella would have been as red as a tomato. She was just glad that her clutzy sister couldn't possibly trip and accidentally kill her self now. Though when she voiced her thoughts not even Carlisle or Esme could hold their laughter back.

"I wasn't that bad," Bella said a bit disgruntled.

"Yes, you were," was chorused by all but Edward. He smartly didn't want his wife angry with him, though his smile and eyes said plenty.

"Oh, Bella honey," Kagome shook her head, "Even with as clumsy as I was the first year I was in the feudal Japan I was never that bad. You made that Kagome look positively graceful."

"I can't picture you clumsy."

"Believe me Bella it is completely different when you are out of your element. I could run all over Tokyo in heels and a skirt, even fishing or hiking with Dad you had trails to follow. Running through an overgrown forest is another thing entirely. It took me awhile to get used to it."

It made Bella feel better knowing Kagome wasn't perfect at everything. Though it only took Kagome about a year to get used to life in the past. Bella had been having trouble walking her whole life, until now anyway.

"So where's Dad?" asked Takeshi.

"Oh, he's helping some of the boys learn how to control their wolves today."

Kagome had truly only come to visit so she wasn't in the way. Even if he was in the dojo with them or outside, she just couldn't seem to resist tempting him into a round of love making. Her hormones were going crazy and she was sure her mate was loving the results. In fact even now she couldn't help remembering all the ways he had taken her the night before. Her on all fours with him taking her from behind with his demonic strength and speed, the soft and loving way that he had taken her on her back. She also loved when he pressed her upper body flat to the bed with only her ass raised to meet him. As her mind went through several other positions they had used she failed to notice the slight shift of her brother-in-law.

She was pretty lucky that was the main result with her pregnancy. Lots of women's sex drive increase, but some also experience horrible morning sickness. Luckily that hasn't been a problem for her in any of her pregnancies. It also led her to believe that she was carrying another little boy. Not that that was a bad thing. She loved her boys, and couldn't wait to see her cute little pup in her arms.

"So has he been able to help them?" Sousuke asked bringing her out of her current thoughts.

"Oh, yes from what they have told me he's made a huge difference. In fact Sam and Leah are now back together," she said happily.

"Wait, I thought he imprinted on Emily?" Bella asked.

"I guess the boys haven't filled you in on what has been going on." Kagome said more than asked. It made sense since the only reason they new was because of their phone conversations. Sousuke and Takeshi had been staying there at the Cullen's house in Edward and Bella's old room since Bella started the turning process. Edward and Bella now had a cottage a little bit aways from the Cullen's house.

"Imprinting isn't what you had been led to believe."

"So they aren't soul mates?" Bella asked once again.

"No, it is nothing more than a breeding call. The wolf simply picks out a subservient and fertile mate. Though since they are just thrust into being shifters at adolescence or young adulthood they never got the chance to learn how to control the animal instincts." Kagome went on to explain the events that had taken place about a week ago.

"After Sam learned to cage his wolf, he said it was just like before his wolf appeared. He didn't even feel any attraction to Emily at all, and felt horrible knowing he'd been living with her. All the love he had for Leah was back at full force, and he felt like he'd been cheating on her the whole time. He sat down with Leah first and told her everything, and than shifted so she could see and feel all his emotions. The others were either informed then or after. Either way they are all getting help from Sesshoumaru now, and doing very well. Though Seth and Leah learned the quickest. First try for both of them. Sam learned by the end of the first night second to Seth."

"Wow so how did Emily take it?" Bella was really curious since she had met both girls and had liked Emily a lot more than Leah. Though she could see why Leah was so angry, and tried not to be to judgemental.

"The stupid bitch got all upset and tried to guilt trip Sam about the whole slaping thing. Not like it's his fault she was playing hard to get. You can't lie like that to an animal. Anyway when Leah told me I went over there and healed Emily, even though Sesshoumaru said she deserved to be left as such for being the backstabbing cousin she is. Now the bitch has no reason to try and guilt trip Sam."

"That's horrible! Sesshoumaru would really have preferred you not to heal her. I know she shouldn't have tried to guilt him in to staying, but it's not her fault she loves him." Bella truly felt bad for Emily losing Sam.

"Really, you sympathize with Emily?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, she was really nice and friendly all the times we hung out," Bella defended.

"Would you think as good of me if I had come and taken Edward from you as she took Sam from Leah? And before you claim his wolf was the one that started it, she could have simply told him no and meant it. If she really loved her cousin she would have stayed away from him. She took advantage of Sam when he couldn't think rationally for himself." Focusing on Bella she said, "If Edward was under a spell, potion, or compulsion to be with me all of a sudden, it'd be alright by your standards that I take him to my bed then?"

"Of course not! What kind of person let alone sister would do that?!" Bella was upset at the very thought. Hell, that was why she didn't ever mention her sister or invite Kagome to her wedding. She had been sure Edward would leave her for her beautiful older sister.

Triumphantly Kagome said, "Exactly! What kind of best friend/cousin would do such a horrible thing?"

Bella deflated instantly as Kagome's point was made. "Yeah, I guess your right. I shouldn't be feeling so sorry for Emily. I didn't even really think about how horrible that must have been for Leah."

"Yes, love like that can't just dissappear in the blink of an eye. I honestly don't know how they thought that was normal for so long," she finished with a disappointed shake of her head.

Their talks continued with Rose and Esme informing Kagome that they had already made the calls to the doctor Jinenji she had recommended and scheduled an appointment in two weeks. They just need to book a flight, which they would be doing that same day.

"Don't worry about a flight. Here," Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, "I just sent you the number of our pilot and one of our drivers." She continued typing away on her phone for a moment longer. "I just sent them your names and let them know you would be calling to schedule a flight to Japan soon. They'll be expecting your call."

"You didn't have to do that," insisted Esme kindly.

"Nonsense," she waved her hand in dismissal of any protest. "Our jet will be much more supernatural friendly. You won't have to worry about unknowing humans about."

"Thank you Kagome. That would be much easier, and more convenient," Rose replied.

"Think nothing of it."

Turning to Sousuke she said, "Sousuke I was thinking in three weeks we could throw your party at the house. If you would like any fly ins besides Grandpa, Shippo, Uncle Souta, and Uncle Yasha, let me know. I want to get everything set as soon as possible."

"How about that Ookami girl?" asked Takeshi.

"Don't even joke about that!" exclaimed Sousuke causing Kagome to laugh at her son's reaction. "It's not funny Mom! She is so clingy and set on making me her mate one day. No matter what I say she always comes back saying the same stuff."

Now Takeshi was openly laughing along with their mother. "I think it would make quite the entertaining party. Don't you brother?" To which Sousuke responded with, "Ha ha, very funny."

"So Sousuke has problems keeping the ladies off him?" asked a curious and and amused Emmett.

"This particular girl yes," said Kagome. Turning to her son she said, "Sorry she is far too much like her father. No matter how many times I rejected him Kouga always called me his woman, still does if your father isn't around." Smiling now at the memories, "Come to think about it, she's a lot like her mother too."

That statement got them on the topic of how Kagome met Kouga and Ayame. She explained the kidnapping, and his claiming to love her. She told them of his visits, and when Ayame entered the picture. They laughed at the way Ayame continued to chase Kouga, as he continued to run away from her and to Kagome. "They're good friends though, I know I can always count on them. The wolf tribe still calls me sister. They are very loyal, so once they call you family you know you always have the pack to back you up, no matter what."

"Yes, but please don't invite them Mom," Sousuke practically begged.

"Don't worry I won't."

"Do you have to hold his party in three weeks?" Carlisle asked softly.

Kagome instantly knew his concerns about possibly not making it back in time. She knew how much he loved getting to know his son. They had formed a good relationship and even though Sousuke was turning three hundred forty-three years old he was still young. This was going to be the first birthday he was around for and the fact that he might miss it was probably very upsetting to him. Well she could easily fix that.

"Don't worry it's going to be on the Saturday three weeks from now, and the jet can bring you all back along with our guest for the weekend. Then you can fly back to Japan with the others on Monday."

Carlisle nodded his head, "That sounds like a good plan to me."

After some more planning with her son Kagome thought she had enough down to get everything in order. Kagome went home after saying her goodbyes with plenty of calls to make.

Alice being who she is saw a chance for shoping and took it, dragging Bella along with her, a smiling Rose following them. Esme happily took Elizabeth with her to play in the yard so the girls could enjoy their day out. Which left just the men in the living room.

Jasper asked something that he had been thinking on since Kagome was there. "Why were you suddenly so embarrassed?" he asked aloud. 'And aroused,' he added mentally.

Edward, who was glad he was good at keeping a straight face, answered honestly. "Kagome's barrier was down for most of her visit. I don't think she noticed." When Jasper continued waiting for the rest of his answer Edward explained, "She was thinking about her pregnancy and Sesshoumaru. More specifically her recent activities with him."

"Ah, say no more," Jasper held his hand up in a stop gesture.

"I wonder why her barrier was down?" Carlisle questioned aloud.

It was Sousuke who answered, "Her powers tend to go out of control during pregnancy. I was too young to remember her pregnancy with Takeshi, but I have heard the stories. Plus, it's why she didn't keep looking for you, Carlisle, when she was pregnant with me."

"Yes, she told us that when we first met you. I should have remembered," Edward said.

"Yeah, just don't get her mad during her pregnancy. I heard her temper was legendary when she was pregnant with Takeshi. Back then there were a lot of female demons that wanted Dad and thought Mom wasn't fit to be his mate. She killed quite a few females for pursuing him. They say she accidentally killed a few when she was in the middle of telling them off. Like her powers just rose with her anger and purified them."

"Well, I hardly think they will try to steal Father from her," Takeshi commented. "Yeah, your dad just doesn't do it for me. Sorry," Emmett said smirking.

The men spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, and sparring. Though the sparring was more for Emmett's enjoyment, Jasper thought it was good practice. After the fight they had with the new born army it was good to make sure you didn't get rusty. Edward whole heartily agreed. Plus he couldn't read Sousuke's or Takeshi's thoughts so it was actually quite challenging. Not to mention that they had over three hundred years of experience in actual battle. You couldn't win a fight against either of them. All in all a very enjoyable day was had.


	29. Chapter 29 New Friends

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will be making no money off this story.

Chapter 29: New Friends

Kagome had been getting everything ready for the arrival of her weekend guest. Or at least planning and overseeing the preparations. Sesshoumaru had hired a demon cleaning crew to come and make sure the rooms, linens, and toiletries were taken care of. They had also made a trip to Seattle to order the food, and cake from a very pricy demon catering service. They served humans as well, though the humans had no idea they were any different. Kagome also had the decorators scheduled to arrive early Saturday morning so that everything would be ready before the party started at five o'clock.

Kagome was walking around practically glowing with both her pregnancy and the idea that her Sousuke was another year older. This year they would get to include the whole family. Bella, and of course his father Carlisle for the first time. Her dad also hadn't been able to come last time because of Bella being out of the loop. Now though they had a much larger family, and it would only continue to grow.

She couldn't wait to hear how things had gone in Japan with Esme and Rose.

So far her own pregnancy had been going great. She had also been to Seattle to see a demon OBGYN that Jinenji had recommended. She was going right on schedule. She was into her second month and should be delivering in April. She was also sure it would only be a few weeks, a month at the most before the baby's aura was strong enough for her to determine the sex.

Technically her baby won't be more than six month younger than Elizabeth, but he'd look like a pup a lot longer than Elizabeth. She was already walking, wobbly, but still walking. And that was because she was born in October, October 13th to be exact. Even though Kagome's blood had managed to slow down her development in the womb, she was still born faster than a demon baby. The demon blood also seemed to help her from growing too fast out of the baby stage. Elizabeth looked like she was about nine months old right now, but it looked like the older she got and the more blood she took, the more her growth was slowing.

Carlisle was hopeful that once she reached a year she would start aging like a normal child. If she actually still looked like a one year old would be the real question though.

Kagome was at the moment getting dressed to go to the diner with Sesshoumaru and their boys for brunch. She had just slipped her dress on when she heard the boys coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Mom we're ready to go. Where's Dad?" Sousuke said as he walked into the open doorway of her room.

Turning to face him she said, "He's in his office taking care of some paper work. Why ask when you could just seek out his aura?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Didn't feel like it," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. His mother just laughed.

It wasn't long before the family was sitting and eating happily at the local diner. Talking, laughing, and just enjoying each others company.

About half way through their meal Bella called Kagome in a panic. "Wow, slow down please," Kagome said. "I can't understand you."

Every one at the table could hear Bella's side off the conversation though if they were interested you wouldn't know by looking at them. They continued to eat their meal peacefully.

"Well, I was outside with Elizabeth playing on the new play yard set Sousuke and Takeshi bought her when I saw some vampire I've never seen before. She was a good distance away, but I got distracted when Elizabeth thought jumping off the top of the slide would be more fun than sliding down it. I mean I didn't even let her climb it, I would sit her at the top and let her slide down. I guess you were right, you can't turn your back on kids for a second."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the part about Elizabeth jumping from the top of the slide, but got Bella back on topic. "So did this vampire attack you?"

"Oh, no. When I looked back she was gone, but it still weirded me out. So I called for Edward, and told him about the vampire I saw. Edward got Jasper and Alice to go with him and chase her down, but she had already gotten away. They said they could probably track her, but figured that maybe it was nothing. Unfortunately Alice got a vision almost right after that about a vampire name Irina going to the Volturi and saying we have an immortal child."

"Ok, so is this important or something? " Kagome wondered. She could definitely see how some vampires would be very interested in knowing how Elizabeth was born. It isn't exactly common for vampires to reproduce. Kagome would have voiced these thoughts if she wasn't surrounded by humans at the moment.

"Yes, you see immortal children were children vampires turned and kept since they couldn't have any of their own. The problem was that the children couldn't control themselves and would bring way to much attention to the vampires. So the Volturi ordered them to be killled. The vampires that tried to hide these children were killed too. This Irina already doesn't like me and is angry at the family."

When Kagome asked why this Irina was mad Bella went into another story about a vampire that tried to kill her when the Cullens had moved away.

Shaking her head she said, "You are a very lucky girl you know that. This Irina is being childish. Her boyfriend made his choice and it obviously wasn't her otherwise he would still be back home with her. He got what he deserved. As for the Volturi, don't worry about it. They wouldn't dream of pissing Sesshoumaru or me off. You and Elizabeth will be fine along with the rest of your family, ok."

"Yeah, thanks Kagome. I'll talk to you later."

"Your sister sure does seem to attract trouble," Sesshoumaru stated. To which Kagome replied, "Yeah, and there isn't even a jewel involved."

Both laughed softly at the crack. She had attracted quite a bit of trouble herself in the past, all thanks to the sacred jewel.

"Hey, everyone's flying in today right?" Sousuke asked before taking another bite of his Belgian waffle.

Putting down her water Kagome confirmed the arrival of their guest. "The jet should get here at midnight. So they'll be here all Friday and won't leave until Monday morning. Though because Japan is sixteen hours ahead they will actually be getting back Tuesday."

"It will be nice to visit with everyone again," Takeshi said. "Grandfather is quite entertaining." His great grandfather was a bit on the crazy side, and could even make their dad laugh at his antics.

"Well I say we spend the rest of the day in Port Angeles. What about you boys? Does that sound good to you?"

Takeshi nodded, "That sounds good."

"Yeah Mom, it'll be good to get out of Forks for a bit," agreed Sousuke.

So that was how the Taisho's spent the rest of their day, shopping and enjoying the city of Port Angeles.

Japan Friday Morning 6:00a.m.

Souta and his grandfather had just gotten to the private hanger where his sister's private jet set. His grandfather had been going on about meeting the Cullens, or blood sucking vampire family, as his grandfather called them. Souta was seriously wondering what his grandfather was going to say to them. He figured there would at least be no sutra throwing followed with 'demon be gone'.

"Hey, Souta," Shippo called. "Hi Gramps." Surprisingly Shippo had never experienced the whole 'demon be gone' routine. Probably due to the fact that Shippo was seen as a great grandson since Kagome had adopted him.

"How's it been going, Ship?" asked Souta.  
"It's good to see you my boy," replied the elderly man upon noticing Shippo.

"I'm good," he replied. "It's good to see you too Grandpa." Shippo had been more than pleased when his mom Kagome had brought them all to shrine for the first time. Well, the first time they gone, and been introduced to the family.

They had visited the shrine for years or centuries really until Kagome had been born. Hell, Sesshoumaru donated quite a lot of money to the shrine. Though it was that first meeting where she actually introduced her grandfather, mother, and brother to her family that suprised him. Her grandfather pulled out a harmless sutra faster than you would expect of the elderly man and threw it at Sesshoumaru while shouting 'demon be gone'. Though luckily he didn't suffer the same. Her grandfather had actually been quick to tell the boys including Shippo to just call him grandpa. Saying no need for the great, unless you feel like reminding him of what a great man he is, than he didn't mind so much. Either way they got along great, especially since his great grandpa loved to play jokes on people.

"Hey what's up runt, kid?" Runt referred to Shippo, while kid was directed to Souta. Those were the names Inuyasha had always used for them. "Good to see ya old man," he said in greeting.

"You as well Inuyasha."

They were now all heading towards the jet when Shippo asked, "Souta aren't you going to be missing classes if you come along?"

Souta smiled wide before answering. "Na, I'm good. I told my professors that I was going out of the country to visit my sister and her family for a few day but would be back to class no later than Wednesday."

"Meaning the kid used his sister and brother-in-law's name to get them to be cool with his absences," stated a smirking Inuyasha.

"Hey, I'm not having Kagome mad at me because some professor won't excuse a few missed days. Sesshoumaru's given tons of money to the university, and pays for whatever I need. They can certainly over look a few missed days," Souta defended, which only caused Inuyasha to laugh.

Shippo was also smiling as he said, "Can you imagine if they had given you problems about leaving. I can only imagine what a shock it would have been if Sesshoumaru had to call the university. You know he would too if it meant Kagome was happy."

"Keh, the bastard would have had them offering to pay you for your missed classes," he laughed.

Once on the jet with their bags secure Inuyasha went to make them some drinks before take off. "Hey old man, you want something?"

"A good sake would be nice."

With a nod of his head Inuyasha said, "Sure thing." He easily found and poured a very expensive bottle of sake into a glass and took it over. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Sesshoumaru only buys the best you know."

Inuyasha went back to making his own drink when Shippo walked over to join him. Both going for a much stronger demon scotch. Demons had expanded their alcohol far beyond sake and had a demon version of just about every liquor humans had, and several humans didn't.

"Hey kid what about you? I won't rat you out to Kagome if you want one," he said smirking.

"I'm more a coffee or coke person in the mornings."

"Well there are plenty of sodas in the frige, but I think you might be out of luck with the coffee."

"No Mom has a coffee maker right over there next to the cappuccino machine," Shippo said pointing to said machines.

"Thanks Ship," Souta said as he got up, "but I'll just get a coke. Why are you guys drinking so early?"

"It's never to early for a good drink," explained Shippo.

"Sure," Souta rolled his eyes, "So what do you know about these Cullen vampires?"

"Well Carlisle, the head of their coven is Sousuke's biological father. Apparently he had some issues when he realized Kagome was still alive."

"What issues runt?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't want some crazy vampire around Kagome's grandfather and brother. They were a hundred percent human, and could be killed easily. Not that he would let that happen. No way would a few wimpy vampires ever get the best of him.

"Nothing bad really. From what the boys told me Carlisle just had some trouble letting go of the idea of him and Kagome getting back together. He had started to pull away from his wife and everything. Then Kagome went to have a talk with him and set him straight. He's good with just being friends now apparently."

Inuyasha couldn't help but think how easy it was to fall in love with Kagome. It was only natural that he would want her back, even if he did have a wife. There was only one Kagome, a fact that Inuyasha wished he had acknowledged earlier. Had he been more mature back then it would have been him and Kagome mated.

He couldn't even blame Sesshoumaru for taking her from him since they didn't get together till well over a century later. Hell, she was supposed to have married that Carlisle guy. How Sesshoumaru had changed so much over the century to have taken an interest in Kagome was beyond shocking, let alone fall in love with her. Either way they were both very happy together.

"It must have been weird finding out she was still alive and had his kid and everything," said Souta.

"Actually due to the change he completely forgot about her until she went to see her sister. Apparently all the memories and feelings came back, and I guess that was why he wanted to go back to the way it was before," explained Shippo.

"Yeah..," Inuyasha started then his ears twitched, swiveled, and he took a sniff. "The rest of the guest are here." Effectively ending any more talk about said guest.

Shippo quickly texted a message to all parties currently in the plane causing Inuyasha and Souta to pull out their phones. The text was simple. It read 'don't say anything his wife had no idea.' They nodded, and Souta held the phone out to his grandfather so he could read it as well. It wasn't something any of them would have brought up anyway, but Shippo had thought it was better to be safe than sorry.

They had just put their phones away when the first of the Cullens walked in.

She was a beautiful blonde haired vampire followed closely by a large muscular dark haired male. As they walked in the male greeted everyone with a large wide grin and said, "Hey awesome day for a flight, right!"

A pretty brunette woman had walked in just after the large friendly male, followed by a handsome blonde man that anyone with eyes could see was Sousuke's father.

Shippo had walked up to them in greeting. "Yes it is," he answered Emmett. "Allow me to introduce myself," holding out his hand like he did with any American or European business men they had meeting with. "I am Shippo. This is Inuyasha," he held his hand to the right as Inuyash said, "Yeah nice to meet ya."

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rose," he said happily. Both vampires shaking hands with the demons.

Souta had also gotten up during Shippo's introduction to greet and introduce himself and his grandfather to the new comers.

"Hi, I'm Souta Higurashi," he smiled. "Kagome's brother and this is our grandfather..."

Souta never got to finish his introduction due to his grandfather. The old man had risen during Souta's greeting and joined the others. Quicker than any of them thought the old man still capable he raised his walking cane and smacked Carlisle on the head with it. The impact making a cracking sound similar to that of a baseball bat hiting a fastball.

"That's for knocking up my granddaughter before marriage." He struck again, 'CRACK.' "And that's for being so stupid as to go into a vampire den when you have no spiritual powers," 'CRACK', "leaving my Kagome alone and pregnant," he ranted.

"That's enough Grandpa," Souta said as he grabbed his grandfather's cane when he tried to raise it again.

"Yeah Gramps. You might break your cane on his head," said Inuyasha enjoying the show. Him and Shippo both snickering at the horrified and apologetic face of the scolded vampire.

"If his head breaks my cane then he'll be buying me a new one!"

This had Inuyasha, Shippo, and even Emmett laughing. Rose's lips kept twiching as she tried to hold back her own laughter at watching Carlisle's predicament. She had never even seen him scolded before, much less looking like a scolded youth. She slapped the back of Emmett's head to get him to stop laughing. He at least tried to stifle his laughter after that.

"I'm real sorry about that and him. He doesn't really mean anything by it," Souta apologized. Trying to smooth over things as his grandfather went to have a seat now muttering in Japanese about said vampire's lack of honor, and brains. Thanking the gods for the fact that at least Sousuke didn't seem to have inherited that from his dumb ass father.

"It's alright," Carlisle said calmly. "Kagome is his granddaughter, it's only natural he would be upset about our past." Though Carlisle was quite sure he would probably be blushing right now if he wasn't a vampire. Not just for the hits, but he knew Japanese and so did the others. It was only right to learn the language of the country they would be visiting and staying in for a while. So even though Kagome's grandfather was muttering softly and in Japanese they could all understand him clear as day.

"Just be grateful that he doesn't have any spiritual power," said Inuyasha coming to greet Carlisle and his wife. "I'm Inuyasha by the way."

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. You know I honestly didn't think that would sting the way it did," Carlisle said while rubbing his head lightly.

"It stung? Are your ok, sweetheart?" asked a concerned Esme.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "That doesn't make sense. He doesn't have the power to hurt you."

Souta was now rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Well that cane was a gift from Kagome for his birthday. She may have put a tiny little bit of her powers in it. You know, in case you decided to mess with Gramps the way do."

"Wait one minute! She gave him a cane he could sting me with if I annoy him?" Inuyasha was now very annoyed with his friend.

"Well you have to admit you love to annoy him. It's not like he can really hurt you even if he could hit you. She figured it was only fair if he had something he could at least give you a little jolt with."

Inuyasha probably would have been more annoyed if what Souta said wasn't the truth, but he did love working the old man up. "Keh."

Emmett was still laughing though now at the old man's ramblings of Carlisle. Shippo who had realized that they did in fact know Japanese and could hear what his great grandfather was saying decided to open a new conversation.

"I understand you flew here on the jet. Much more comfortable than a commercial flight, right. Especially for beings like ourselves."

"Yes, it was great," replied Rose.

"Much faster too. A commercial flight takes about ten and a half hours to fly from Tokyo to Seattle. We'll get there much sooner and since the jet is smaller we can land in Port Angeles," said Shippo.

So they started getting to know one another. Emmett more than pleased to find out all the three of the men loved video games, and there was an abundance of them on the jet due to that. Talking, playing games, and eating (in the demons and Souta's case) was how they spent the rest of their flight. Luckily for Carlisle Kagome's grandfather decided to spend most of his flight sleeping.


	30. Chapter 30: A Family Breakfast

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 30: A Family Breakfast

Kagome was currently in the kitchen cooking up a big breakfast for her family. She had been too tired to wait up for them to arrive after their day out. Sesshoumaru had told her not to worry as he would see to everything before kissing her good night.

After turning in early she woke feeling energized, and couldn't wait to see everyone. She could feel everyone's auras throughout the house. Some where already up and moving about. She could tell her brother and Shippo were still sleeping, while her grandfather and Sousuke were just getting up.

"Damn that smells good!" came Inuyasha's voice as he walked into the kitchen. He strolled up right next to her with a wide smile gracing his face.

Kagome had turned slightly so she could give her friend and brother-in-law a hug in greeting. "It's good to see you Inuyasha. The food should be ready shortly." She received a hug and kiss on the temple from him right as the oven beeped announcing the muffins ready.

She had chosen to make a large American style breakfast which included eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, and pancakes.

"Help me move some of these trays to the table," Kagome said as she placed the muffins on the counter top.

As Inuyasha placed the trays containing the eggs, and sausage on the table Kagome set about putting the muffins on a tower tray. When she finished she asked that he go wake her brother and Shippo. Of course that was after she busted him sneaking bacon out of the tray.

"No worries Mom, I already woke them on my way down," Sousuke told her as he entered the room.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and swiveled towards the front of the house. "Hey, you have visitors coming up the drive," he said to Kagome.

"I'll go let them in," Sousuke announced as he started to leave the room.

"It's my mom and dad," she explained to Inuyasha. "They seem to have picked up where they left off all those years ago. It's been really nice seeing them both so happy again," she said as she finished setting up the table.

"So how long are you planning on staying here?" Inuyasha asked. They had been here since her dad had called, and then his brother followed her and the boys out here to the United States. He was starting to wonder if they were thinking of making this move more permanent. It wasn't really a big deal, but he had to admit that he was very fond of his nephews. Not to mention even now he hated Kagome being so far away from him. He'd never be more than her friend and brother-in-law now, but he still got to see her regularly back home. And he was really missing her lately.

"Oh, not too much longer. Actually I'm really missing home already. Plus I need to be there before the pup comes," she said as she lovingly rubbed her stomach. "You know it won't be much longer before know if the pup's a boy or girl."

"Good, it's been pretty boring since all of you left. Granted I don't miss the bastard constantly on my ass at the office, but I do miss having you and the boys around. I don't have that many others good enough to spar with me,"...and play video games he added in his head.

Kagome smilled knowingly, "Not to mention you and the boys are on different time zones and can't play your video games together." Kagome knew all to well that he and the boys loved playing online with each other. She had to admit she was very pleased with how close her family was.

"So I take it Souta has been too busy with school to play much with you?"

Nodding Inuyasha said, "Yeah the kid has either got school work or with that new girlfriend of his."

"What happened to the woman you were seeing? She seemed really nice. What is she again?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha had gone through too many girlfriends to count over the centuries, but none had ever lasted. It took almost a century after Kagome and he completed the shikon jewel before he got into his next relationship. It took almost two decades before he realized he wasn't going to win Kagome back. He had broken her heart, and let her down so much that she had believed he would never truly love her.

She was wrong, he did love her. He was just too stupid back then and ruined any chance he had of being happy with her.

He had tried for years to make it up to her and prove how he felt. He had gotten close at first, but then he had to go and ruin it by stupidly comparing her to Kikyo once again. Nothing he could do after that ever convinced her of his love again, and he spent quite a long time morning his lose of Kagome.

As the years went on half demons started to be more accepted, and about a century later he meet an owl demon that he grew fond of and vice versa. They spend about thirteen years together but never felt the pull to become mates. Eventually their relationship ended and pretty much all his relationships since then have ended the same. Though not all as nicely as with the owl. 'Like this last woman,' he thought annoyed.

"She wanted to be mates, but I just didn't feel that way about her. I told her if she wasn't happy with the way things were that I wouldn't hold it against her for wanting to leave," he said shrugging.

"So she just left, huh?"

"Well, not till after she went all psycho claiming I was playing with her feelings. I told her up front I didn't see myself getting mated," he huffed. "I had no idea rabbit demons could be so vicious. Before I knew it just about everything breakable in my apartment was scattered across the floors in millions of pieces. At least the cleaning crew had it all picked up by the next day," he finished annoyed.

"Oh Inuyasha, that's horrible!" Kagome felt so bad for her friend. He just never seemed to find the right woman. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait too much longer. Although it took Sesshoumaru over a thousand years before he mated, and she was very thankful for that.

He huffed out, "Keh. I'm just glad that I never took her to the shiro otherwise can you imagine how Sesshoumaru would react to her busting up all the priceless artifacts he and you have collected."

"Trust me if that had happened I would have delt with her myself."

It was only a minute later that the Sousuke walked in with his grandparents. Turning to his grandfather he said, "This uncle Inuyasha. The rest of the family is on their way down."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," greeted Charlie glad to finally be able to put a face to the name. "You're Sesshoumaru's younger brother?" Charlie asked curiously.

The man looked both similar and different from he's son-in-law. The dog ears on his head, and lack of facial markings being the most noticeable. Though it was his appearance over all that had him the most curious. He was supposed to be the younger brother by what, seven, eight hundred years? Shouldn't he have looked younger than Sesshoumaru?

Upon seeing the curious look on his face and smelling Charlie's confusion Inuyasha answered his question. "Yeah, I'm his younger brother. The reason I look like I'm a few years older is cuz I'm a half demon. I age slowly, but still faster than a full demon like Sesshoumaru."

"That's quite amazing. It still amazes me that my little girl is actually centuries older then me," said Charlie truthfully.

"Oh, look here is everyone else," said Kagome as the rest of her family entered the room.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sousuke, and her parents were still standing beside the table as the others entered. Sesshoumaru came to her side and kissed her in greeting before wishing her parents a good morning. Her son's Shippo, and Takeshi came to greet their grandparents and her as well. The last were to be introduced for the first time.

Kagome's mom took over for her during this introduction. Pulling Charlie by the arm more in the direction of her son and father-in-law. "Charlie this is my son Souta, and my father-in-law Daichi Higurashi."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both," said Kagome's dad.

Souta being his regular friendly self said, "It's good to finally meet you too. I've seen pictures and heard stories from Kagome in the past, but it's nice to meet face to face."

"Yes, as my grandson just said it's nice to meet you," Daichi said with a much heavier accent.

Now that everyone was sitting and eating Kagome decided to ask about the men's flight. "I hope you all had a good flight. Especially you Grandpa, was everything ok?" Kagome was concerned since he was often complaining about his back and feet.

At the question however Shippo, Souta, and Inuyasha broke out laughing as Daichi answered her. "It was very comfortable Kagome. I slept the whole way."

Knowing something was up she said, "Alright, what happened that has you three laughing?"

It was Shippo who chose to answer. "Mom it was so funny! You should have seen it! You know what..here watch," said Shippo as he used his fox magic to create a scene from the jet.

Charlie's eyes wided at the display of magic. He could clearly make out the Cullens along with Shippo, Souta, Inuyasha, and Daichi. As he watched the scene take place like a movie he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him at watching Daichi hit Carlisle over the head not once but three times while lecturing said vampire. Both women did not seem quite as amused.

"Grandpa!" cried Kagome.  
"Dad!" cried Mai.

"I think it's quite a funny actually," stated Takeshi. "Even Dad's sporting a smile." Sending everyone looking towards the demon king.

Shippo meanwhile continued to translate what Daichi was mumbling for Charlie since he didn't understand Japanese. This caused Charlie to laugh even harder. Then turn to Daichi and ask, "Do you think tomorrow you could hit Edward, my daughter Bella's husband over the head for me? I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Dad!" cried Kagome.  
"Charlie!" cried Mai.

"Sure, I don't see why not," answered Daichi calmly. Sending the other men into laughter once more.

The group continued talking and laughing throught out breakfast. It was almost an hour later when everyone was pretty much finished and simply talking that Kagome's phone started going off.

"Hello," she answered. "Oh, hi Bella." She waited until she finished speaking before answering calmly once more. "Look don't worry about it. I'll call Aro Sunday after Sousuke's party. If Alice has more visions don't worry about it. Trust me there's nothing to worry about. After Sunday you'll realize you wasted all this time worrying for nothing. Just relax, go out or something. You and Edward stress out far too easily, maybe you should look into relaxation exercises."

Then just to be mean, knowing all the vampires could hear her on Bella's end Kagome said, "I know! You should go shopping with Alice. Shopping is always good for stress release. Walking from store to store, replacing old clothes with new ones. Before you know it you'll forget all about the Volturi."

Bella's less than heart felt thanks before hanging up had Kagome in stitches. She could clearly hear Alice whole heartedly agree to the therapeutic advantages of shopping.

"What was all that about?" asked Charlie.

"A very long story, but nothing to worry over. Bella called me the other day when she saw this new vampire." Kagome then went on to tell the whole story to her father and the others that weren't there yesterday.

"So this female vampire was actually mad that the Cullens didn't want to kill the wolves for protecting and saving Bella?" asked a clearly mad Charlie. "So none of her vampire family came to help them when this new born army attacked?"

"Yes, as though the vampire didn't deserve to killed. It might not have been her fault that he tried to kill Bella, but she shouldn't have blamed the wolves for his choices. What really pisses me off it that her coven had the nerve to show up at the wedding, even if this Irina didn't. Anyway don't worry about it Dad. That stupid vampire can try all she wants to get them into trouble. None of the Volturi are stupid enough to make us mad, so Bella and Elizabeth with be fine."

"Thank you sweetheart," Charlie heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm just so glad I called you when I did," he said smiling.

"Oh, did I tell you I invited some of the tribe to Sousuke's party Saturday?" asked Kagome.

"No but Billy said he and Sue were going so I took it that you invited them. I think he said that Leah and Sam would be comig too."

"Yes, we've gotten to know the pack pretty well. I know a few others are coming as well. Jacob will be in charge of the others that will be on patrol duty during Saturday," she told her parents.

"So is this Jacob doing any better?" Mai asked have been filled in on his unhealthy obsession on Bella.

Kagome smiled happily while replying, "Yes. He's come along way, I think his therapy has been really helping him. Sesshoumaru said he was able to get control of his wolf very fast, and believes that doing so has also helped his control in other aspects of his like including Bella."

"Well that's good to know then, right?" asked Charlie.

Kagomed nodded, "Yes it's very good. Though I am glad he is staying on the reservation. I wouldn't want to push anything too soon into his recovery."

"Well this is all good to know sweetheart, but I have to be leaving. I have tomorrow off but I only scheduled this morning off so I could meet Souta and your grandfather before the party," he explained.

"I'm glad you could come then. See you tomorrow," said Kagome rising to kiss him goodbye.

"I'll see your father out, and then we can spend the day with the family," said Mai.

That was indeed how they spent the rest of the day. Showing Souta and Daichi around the small town. Taking them out to lunch at the diner and than to Port Angeles to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening there.

* * *

**First I would like to thank and apapologize to all my readers and followers. I had never had such a huge break between updates and hope to never repeat that. October was an extremely busy time for me, and unfortunately November I spent more than three weeks really sick. Yes I did see a doctor, I got shots and meds, and it still took forever. Unfortunately that put me majorly behind for Christmas. December was very hectic and now I finally seem to be back on track. **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
